Whispers of the Enchanter
by Celsius Fate
Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land... Blindshipping
1. The Last Enchanter

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story!**

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Last Enchanter**

-_Ten years ago__.-_

_"You must leave this place! It is no longer safe!"_

_"Where is my son? Yugi! Yugi! My child!"_

_Flames raged around the house of the Mutou family, licking out at everything and anything in its path. A woman, covered in soot and burns, clutched a bundle close to her chest as her husband led her towards the rapidly disintegrating entrance of their home. A fire had broken out throughout their entire village, and many have already perished in an attempt to flee or fight the ferocious flames._

_"Hurry!" a gruff voice from the outside urged._

_Realizing they would not make it out of the fire alive, the two handed their precious baby over to the elderly man on the outside._

_"Take care of our child," the woman said, leaning over to press a final, loving kiss to the infant's head._

_"You're the only one we can trust with our son. Father, promise me you will not let anyone know he is an Enchanter. If someone were to find out, war will surely break out in an attempt to win him over to their side."_

_The elderly man, Solomon Mutou, patriarch of the village and grandfather to little Yugi Mutou, gave a solemn nod as he held his precious grandchild close against his chest. His powers as an Enchanter were all but gone with his age, and with his son and daughter-in-law unable to enchant rain to fall from the sky, there was nothing more he could do but watch as their house burned, trapping his child and his wife within._

_"Tell Yugi we love him dad," the woman said with tearful eyes._

_"We will watch over him from heaven," her husband added._

_Closing his eyes as the house crumbled to the ground, Solomon mounted his horse and sped off into the night, carrying the sole survivor of his family's legacy in his arms._

_Yugi Mutou, the last Enchanter._

* * *

_"Yugi my boy," Solomon's weary voice called, a hacking cough following shortly._

_A boy of twenty years, with striking amethyst eyes and tri-colored locks, rushed into the room to kneel beside the bed. Yugi grasped his grandfather's wrinkled hand in his own, worry written upon his face as he stared at the one person who had raised him as a baby._

_"I don't have much time left. Promise me...promise me one thing..." Solomon took in a deep breath as another cough wracked his weakened body._

_"Grandpa don't talk!" Yugi urged, reaching for the wet towel lying in the basin beside his grandpa's bed._

_"You must not...reveal your identity...as an Enchanter...if you do...war will certainly follow," Solomon continued._

_Yugi nodded his head vehemently._

_All his life he was aware of his status as an Enchanter, one with the ability to control the elements through spoken words. When he first discovered this power, his grandpa took him inside and immediately made him swear to never to it again. It was the main reason why his entire village was slaughtered in the night. Enchanters were feared for their powers, and although they were a peaceful tribe and chose to absent themselves from affairs of the world, some still sought to destroy them. That was the main reason why his family lost their lives._

_"Keep it hidden. I have set aside enough money to last you until you join us in the heaven. Your parents saw to that. This house will belong to you when I pass, and you will have a roof over your head. I only wish...there was more I could do for you..." the elderly Mutou coughed once more._

_"You've done more than enough for me grandpa!" Yugi blinked back tears that were threatening to spill down his face._

_Solomon smiled fondly at his grandson. "You have become a fine man Yugi. Your parents would certainly be proud of you were they alive today," he turned his head to stare back up at the ceiling._

_Then with a final breath, the elderly Mutou passed away peacefully._

* * *

-_Present day, Cairo_-

The streets of Egypt were particularly crowded today as Yugi weaved his way and in and out of the assembled crowd. Today was the coronation of Pharaoh Aknamkhanon's only child, Atem, as Crown Prince of Egypt. Many have set out from their home, near and far, to witness this grand occasion. Normally Yugi would not bother to attend events such as this, but he needed fresh air. After spending nearly two months in his house, he missed feeling the warmth of the sun's rays upon his skin. Donning a cloak that covered his shendyt with a hood concealing his face, the young Enchanter blended in with the crowd.

"I heard Prince Atem is really handsome!" one woman next to him said to her friend.

"He is the son of the Pharaoh! It is only natural!" her friend gushed excitedly.

Yugi resisted the urge to snort at their comments.

Suddenly the crowd parted into two straight rows as soldiers marched into view. Yugi craned his neck to peer over the crowd, which wasn't much use as he had a short stature for a boy of twenty. However he saw servants carrying sedans on their shoulders, one for the Pharaoh and the other for his son. Yugi lowered his head as the entourage passed, as it was forbidden to look directly upon the Son of Horus himself, but snuck a glance at the Prince.

Adorning the Prince's body were golden accoutrements, wrapped around his upper arms, with a golden headband in the shape of the Eye of Horus adorning his forehead. Dangling from his ears were a pair of golden earrings as well, and he was clad in a beige tunic with a short purple cape fastened to his back. What stood out to the young Enchanter was the fact that the Prince of Egypt looked _exactly _like himself, save for the crimson irises that occasionally swept the crowd.

A sudden wave of nausea swept over Yugi as he doubled over on the ground, a hand held against his abdomen as a splitting pain tore at his head.

'_What is this? I've never felt this way before...unless...'_

"Look out!" someone screamed out loud.

Whipping his head up Yugi saw a ring of fire burst forth from the ground, enveloping the Pharaoh and his son only, leaving the Medjai and servants out of the flames. The Enchanter recognized this as a summoning, but that cannot be. Only he, as the last Enchanter, was capable of manipulating the elements. Could there be someone else out there conjuring this?

"Father!" the Prince suddenly cried.

Pharaoh Aknamkhanon tried to swat away the flames, but it seemed like the fire had a mind of its own, snaking around the Pharaoh and his son relentlessly, threatening to burn them alive.

'_I must do something!_'

"_You must not reveal yourself as an Enchanter to the world_," Solomon's words echoed in Yugi's mind.

'_Forgive me grandpa, but I cannot let such a good Pharaoh and his son perish like this._'

Getting up from the ground and walking towards the ring of fire, Yugi found his path blocked by blades as the Medjai stood firm.

"If you do not let me pass, the Pharaoh and his son will perish," he stated calmly.

"We will find a way to put out the fire. Do not cross or we will be forced to raise our blades," the leader said.

Yugi lifted up his head and stared the leader in the eyes. "They will die. Let me pass. Only I can stop this fire," he repeated.

The leader wanted to object but Yugi narrowed his eyes slightly, calling upon his Enchanter powers to manipulate the man's actions.

"Very well," the leader relented.

"But Odion-"

"Let him pass," Odion said.

The rest of the Medjai stepped aside.

Whispering words softly under his breath, Yugi lifted his hands and beckoned at the flames.

"Come my friend, leave these two alone and play with me."

Darting forth like a snake striking its prey, the flames snaked around Yugi's arms, curling around and around until his hands were completely covered by the element. All around people started screaming, shouting for someone to put out the flames, but Yugi did not move. Instead he turned and lifted his hands into the air, startling the Medjai as the entire group stumbled backwards, afraid of the fire flaring out and burning them.

"Go back to your home. You do not belong here. These are good people, they do not deserve to be hurt," Yugi murmured.

'_But someone told us we can play with them!_'

"Who did?" Yugi inquired.

'_We don't know, but this person called on us and instructed us to make our way here. They said we can play with these two people if we followed his orders,_' the flames twisted around, forming a spectral being which perched on Yugi's shoulder.

* * *

Atem could not believe what he was seeing.

One minute his father and him were surrounded by flames.

The next they were witnessing a young boy conversing with said flames.

"Father...it cannot be..." Atem breathed, eyes never leaving the boy's lithe frame.

Aknamkhanon moved to stand next to his son, he too, fixated by the mysterious boy that was standing in front of them.

"He is conversing with the flames," the Pharaoh murmured.

"An Enchanter..."

"That cannot be. I had that clan eradicated thirty years ago!"

The Prince of Egypt shook his head. "No. There was a survivor, and we are looking right at him."

* * *

"Go back my friend. I promise I will play with you another time," Yugi said, holding a finger out to the spirit.

It took his finger and nuzzled him, then with a small giggle, disappeared in a burst of flames.

Satisfied that the spirit will not return to cause trouble, Yugi turned and made to leave but a voice stopped him.

"Please wait!"

Calling upon the spirit of Air to aid him in escaping, the young Enchanter bade it to cause a burst of wind to blow through the streets, spraying sand everywhere while he took the chance to escape.

"Thank you my friend," Yugi said when he was far away from the streets.

'_Call on me again soon!_' the Air spirit whispered against his ear, fading away with a childish giggle.

Certain that he was safe for the time being, Yugi hurried towards the direction of his home, afraid to lower his hood until he was within the safety of the four walls.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_How was the first chapter?_

_Do let me know your thoughts!_

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	2. Turning Wheels

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Turning Wheels**

As soon as he was back within the walls of his home, Yugi sank to the ground, legs trembling as he shakily lowered his hood. He had just broken the one rule he promised his grandfather he'd never do in his life.

Reveal his identity.

Yet in order to save the Pharaoh and his son, he had no choice but to show the world who he truly was.

What is he going to do now?

Surely the Pharaoh and his men will come after him.

"What have I done?" Yugi murmured to the wind.

Pushing himself off the ground, he shakily peered out the window, half expecting to see the army standing outside his house. Instead only tranquil peace greeted him in response. Exhaling a breath of relief, Yugi proceeded into the kitchen to brew some tea. He needed a cup to calm his nerves after the close encounter with the Pharaoh and his son. Thankfully his hood was up the entire time, so no one could have gotten a clear glimpse of his features.

That may prove to be his saving grace.

"Grandpa...what would you do I you were me?"

Once the pot began to boil rapidly, the young Enchanter lifted it off the fire, then added dried leaves to the water, letting it soak in to release its essence into the clear liquid. After five minutes of waiting, Yugi poured the tea into a small cup and inhaled the soothing aroma of jasmine.

A soft mewl from the ground drew his attention.

"Kuriboh where have you been all day?" Yugi bent down to pick up the calico cat in his lap.

Kuriboh pressed a paw against his owner's chest, nuzzling Yugi underneath his chin and purring like crazy. Yugi couldn't help but laugh, stroking the feline's velvet fur with his right hand. He had found the calico abandoned in the streets, in pitiful conditions, so he took the feline home and nursed it back to health. Kuriboh has been his one and only companion since then.

"Are you hungry?"

"Meow," Kuriboh responded, flicking his tongue out to lick Yugi on the cheek.

The Enchanter laughed. "Alright. Let's go see what we have in the storage room," he placed Kuriboh on the ground and headed for the kitchen.

Kuriboh padded after him.

* * *

"Cousin, you are sure of what you have seen?" High Priest Set inquired as he paced the throne room.

Atem glanced at his father, both sharing a long look before the Prince nodded his head.

"But the entire Enchanter clan was eradicated thirty years ago...it's impossible for them to still walk this earth," Isis said from her corner.

"I know what I have seen. That mysterious person conversed with the flames that surrounded father and I. We witnessed it take on the form of a fiery spirit, then disappear in a burst of flames. Only an Enchanter would be capable of doing that without being harmed," Atem said.

"How can it be possible? We would have noticed right away if an Enchanter still walked among us. Our Millennium Items would have revealed that to us, and Isis would have alerted us to his presence," Mahad said as he walked into the room with the remaining Elders.

"My Necklace has not given me a vision of any Enchanter," Isis confirmed.

Aknamkhanon rested a hand on his throne. "We must find this Enchanter as soon as possible," he said to the others in the room.

"Isis," Atem addressed the only female member of the Elders.

"Yes my Prince?"

"You have studied the Enchanters and their powers in the past. What do you know of them?"

Isis paced the room steadily, drawing upon her vast knowledge of the Enchanters and their powers. As a little girl, she had spent many hours in the enormous library of the royal palace, reading upon various histories and Pharaohs that have ruled Egypt. Her mentor in particular, the previous holder of the Millennium Necklace, helped expand her knowledge of Egypt's past.

"They were once a proud clan of Egypt," Isis began as she rested a finger upon her Necklace, "beloved by the people and especially the Pharaohs. They could call upon rain when the fields were parched, summon fires to warm up homes on the coldest nights, and command winds to blow in the seas when ships were left adrift. Those born as an Enchanter are only able to call upon one particular element that has bonded to him or her. However, once every hundred years or so, there will be one born with the ability to enchant all five of the elements, but that is very rare."

"The one we saw earlier must be a Fire Enchanter," Atem whispered to his father.

"However one Enchanter sought to usurp the Pharaoh and take over as ruler of Egypt. Fearing their powers would be used to massacre his people, the Pharaoh ordered the entire village be burned in the night to prevent a coup d'etat from occurring."

Everyone in the room remained silent as Isis finished her tale.

"Was there any records indicating the lineage of the Enchanters?" Aknamkhanon inquired.

"There was one name written down in the scrolls," confirmed the Seer.

"What was the name?" Atem leaned forward in his seat.

"The Mutous," Mahad suddenly spoke up.

Isis dipped her head. "Yes. Mutou was the name of the Enchanter clan. Their patriarch was a man by the name of Solomon Mutou, but records indicate he passed away ten years ago after being spared from the fire, as he was away tending to business in another part of Egypt."

"Then...father who was that young man we saw earlier?" Atem shifted in his seat so that he was facing the Pharaoh.

"I do not know my son, but we must find him before someone learns that an Enchanter still lives."

"Isis, I order you to research more about the Enchanters. Tell us what you can find on their history. I know we do not have much recorded down regarding them, and your mentor's knowledge was limited. However I believe your Necklace will be able to show us a vision of this mysterious Enchanter."

Isis nodded her head.

Aknamkhanon turned towards Mahad. "In the meantime, I want you to take a bunch of soldiers and search the area where we encountered the mysterious person, see if you can find out where he is living."

Mahad bowed.

"Now we wait..." Atem murmured.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Thank you all who reviewed/favorited/followed my story! _

_Next chapter will be longer!_

_Yugi will also run into Atem but will he know that Yugi is the Enchanter he's searching for?_

_You'll have to find out next chapter! _

_In case you are curious, Yugi is the one capable of enchanting all five elements._

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	3. Encounter I

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Encounter I**

Isis walked down the spiral staircase leading towards the vast library hidden underground, which housed any and all knowledge of Egypt that has been known to their historians. Halfway down the steps, Isis let out a small gasp as her Necklace began to glow a faint yellow, and a series of images flashed in her mind.

_A young boy with tri-colored locks and amethyst orbs. _

_Prince Atem being protected by the mysterious boy from three assassins. _

_The land of Egypt engulfed in flames as bodies lie upon the battlefield. _

_The same boy in the center, watching with a horrified expression as all of Egypt fought over him. _

Once the vision was over, Isis opened her eyes and leaned heavily against the wall for support. Luckily Shada had chosen to follow Isis, wanting to help her with her research, and happened upon her weakened state.

"Isis!" the Keeper of the Millennium Key rushed over to her.

"Shada! You must warn the Pharaoh and Prince Atem!" Isis gasped.

"What happened? Did you have a vision?"

"Yes. All of Egypt will be destroyed if we do not find the Enchanter," she panted.

"I understand. I will inform the Pharaoh and Prince Atem right away."

* * *

"Pharaoh, are you sure this is a wise decision?" Set asked as they stood in the council room.

Aknamkhanon took a deep breath and exhaled it deeply, watching as several birds flew by the open window. Atem had insisted on going out with Mahad to help search for the Enchanter, and he reluctantly allowed his son to do so. What troubled Aknamkhanon the most was there was a survivor of the Mutou clan out there, living among his people, acting like a normal person.

"For the past thirty years Set...my heart has been heavy with guilt and grief. I slaughtered...a peaceful clan...just because of one Enchanter who tried to take the throne. I should have just dealt with that one instead of burning down the entire village. I would do anything to undo the past. They have helped Egypt in times of need, and that was their repayment from me..."

"Do not blame yourself uncle. You did what you thought was right for Egypt at the time," the brunette said.

"If we can find that Enchanter, whoever he is, I will make sure I right the wrong I have committed upon him and his family."

Set was about to say something else, a word of comfort to his uncle, when the door to the council room opened and a frazzled looking Shada rushed in.

"Shada? What's going on?" inquired the High Priest.

"Isis just had a vision!"

Both uncle and nephew whipped their heads up at this news.

"Tell us," Aknamkhanon ordered.

"She has seen how the Enchanter looks like, and Prince Atem is in danger!"

"But he's already gone from the palace-"

"I will go retrieve cousin at once," Set was already gone before Aknamkhanon could say anything more.

* * *

Atem dodged the crowd as he walked side by side with Mahad, disguised as a merchant thanks to a shawl wrapped around his head. He had also decided to leave his jewelry back in the palace, and wore a simple shendyt like most men of Egypt did. That way he would not stand out as much to the others. If word got out the Prince was walking among the commoners, no doubt there will be trouble for Atem.

"My Prince, why did I let you talk me into this?" Mahad said through clenched teeth.

"I wish to meet my savior," Atem responded beneath the cowl of his shawl.

"That's if we even manage to find him," Odion responded.

The Prince craned his neck around. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked the Medjai.

Odion glanced down at his white robe held in place with a simple golden buckle. His sword was replaced with hidden daggers which he could easily throw or use for combat.

"If I came out dressed as a Medjai, they'd know who I was right away."

"To see you wear that..." Atem broke out into laughter.

"Is this truly that amusing to you my Prince?" Odion asked in a gruff voice.

The Prince merely held a hand against his mouth to hide his guffaws.

Mahad reached an arm out and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's alright Odion."

Said Medjai sighed.

"Mahad, ask around if they know of the person who saved my life earlier," Atem suddenly ordered, all laughter gone from his voice.

* * *

"Yugi! How are you feeling?" a familiar voice shouted as Yugi walked along the crowded street.

The Enchanter lifted his head and glanced to the right, a smile tugging on his lips the moment he saw his best friends standing at a local bazaar stand.

"Jounouchi! Honda! Anzu! Ryou!"

He rushed over to the bazaar, knocking over a few goods in the process, but he didn't care. It had been too long since he last saw his friends, and Yugi wanted nothing more than to spend the entire day catching up on how everyone has been.

"Where have you been? It's been two months since we heard from you!" Anzu gushed the moment he was behind the bazaar stand.

"I've been fine, just wanted to get away from the world. Are all these goods yours to sell?" Yugi eyed the various objects, spices, and goods that were on display for others to buy.

"Yep, Ryou's father came back a few days ago and gave us some of these to help sell on the bazaar," Honda confirmed.

Ryou gave a small chuckle. "It's nothing really. Dad always does this whenever he returns from a successful merchant trip."

Jounouchi ruffled the white-haired man passionately. "I wish I could be like your dad man. Just sailing the seas and worrying about nothing else," he said enviously.

Yugi laughed along with the rest of his friends.

"Say Yugi, did you hear about the mysterious person who saved the Pharaoh and his son earlier?" Honda suddenly asked.

The Enchanter's laughter faltered slightly. "Really? I haven't heard anything. What happened?"

Anzu made an exaggerated motion of checking around to make sure no one was listening. No one was. They were all too busy going about their daily lives to pay attention to the ramblings of five youngsters tending to a bazaar. Then Anzu made a signal with her hands and all of them leaned in to form a circle. Yugi could feel Anzu's breath on his face as she opened her mouth to speak of what happened, though he already knew as he was the one who saved the Pharaoh and his son.

"I heard a mysterious man saved the Pharaoh and his son from flames that erupted from the ground earlier! Not only was this man unharmed, but witnesses have told me they saw him conversing with the flames! Conversing! Tell me that isn't the craziest thing I've heard all day or what," Anzu said.

Yugi forced himself to laugh. "Flames that erupted from nowhere? Don't be ridiculous Anzu. That can't happen. As for this man who can converse with fire? That's even more absurd than the mysteriously appearing flames themselves."

"I'm not lying to you Yugi! I saw it with my own eyes! Come to think of it...he looked kind of like you..." the brunette girl eyed her friend up and down.

Eight pairs of eyes bore themselves into Yugi, with the latter shrinking away from his friend's intense stares.

As much as he wanted to tell his friends who he was, from the very first day he met them, Yugi has kept his identity concealed. Even they had no idea he was an Enchanter.

In an attempt to get away from their stairs, Yugi stumbled backwards, tripping over a pot on the floor which sent him flying onto the street. Instead of hitting the hard ground like he anticipated, a strong pair of hands wrapped around his waist, prompting the Enchanter to look up to see who had saved him.

"Are you alright there?" his savior asked.

"I am fine tha-" Yugi cut off when he realized he was in the arms of Prince Atem.

Even if the Prince's face was half concealed by a cowl.

There was no mistaking those crimson orbs.

"Well then that's good," the Prince replied.

"You can let me go now," Yugi stammered nervously.

Realizing he was still holding Yugi by the waist, he quickly released him and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Alright. There is something I must ask first if you do not mind."

Yugi was surrounded by his four friends at this point.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Jounouchi said.

"Have you seen a man wearing a white cloak pass by earlier?"

The five friends shared a look. "No. We haven't seen anything," Anzu finally replied.

"I see. Thank you very much. May Ra bless your day."

* * *

The minute the Prince and his men were gone, Yugi sank to the floor, covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. So much that his friends became concerned for his well-being, with Anzu holding a bowl of cold water in front of him. This he took from his friend with shaking hands, trembling so badly that part of the water sloshed out from the rim, splashing onto the floor which was quickly absorbed by the parched earth.

"Yugi are you alright? Your hands are shaking an awful lot," Anzu noticed, reaching out to still those shaking limbs.

Yugi blinked several times. "Huh? I'm alright Anzu, thanks."

"Did you know that guy or something Yugi?" Jounouchi inquired.

"Me? Of course not," the Enchanter laughed for the sake of making it seem real.

'_That was a close encounter_.'

"Whoever that was, he certainly has you shaken up," Honda said as he peered after the mysterious person and his entourage.

'_I cannot let him know who I am,_' Yugi took several sips of the water to calm his nerves.

His grandpa had warned if the Pharaoh were to discover his identity, no doubt there will be a massive war that will ensue in order to gain him on their side. Whoever possessed an Enchanter can call upon the elements to do their bidding, and with Yugi as the only one left alive with the ability to enchant all five, Egypt will be thrown into discord if their enemies found out. To protect the peace of the land, he _must _keep himself concealed. What happened today was a close call. If it were to happen again, who knows what will follow.

"Anyways we should get you back to your house. You look pale as a ghost, not that you aren't already pale," Anzu chuckled.

The rest of the group laughed along with her.

* * *

"Why did that man feel so peculiar..." Atem murmured as they continued down the street.

"Perhaps you've met him in a previous life?" Mahad jokingly said.

Atem threw his head of security a sharp glance. "Don't be ridiculous Mahad. There's no way I could have met him in a previous life," the Prince said with a sigh.

"We need to continue our search for signs of this Enchanter," Odion reminded the two.

"Don't be so uptight Odion," Mahad elbowed the Medjai in the chest.

Odion grunted.

"For a Medjai, you sure need to loosen up."

"My Prince!"

Atem laughed out loud with Mahad as a flustered Odion tried his best to remain dignified. The group made their way down the street and into an alleyway, when they sensed something was wrong. Whirling around they found three cloaked figures blocking their path.

"Who are you?" Mahad demanded.

"You need not know, for we are sending you to the Underworld!"

The three lunged forward.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Well Yugi will save our Atem in the next chapter ;D _

_See you all then! _

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	4. Encounter II

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Encounter II**

Odion and Mahad sprang into action the minute the three mysterious men lunged at them with swords drawn. As they were out of the palace, the head of security did not have his main weapon on him. However he was an excellent hand-to-hand combat expert, and skillfully dodged the incoming sword slashes with ease. Odion reached for his hidden daggers in his robe, using the short blades to aid in his attacks and defenses. Atem, having been trained since a young boy, was able to hold his own against the third attacker. The Prince of Egypt realized these were no ordinary assassins, their attacks were too coordinated and in sync to be the work of amateurs.

"Look out!" he heard Mahad shout in his direction.

Atem managed to dodge one blow from his assassin, but the second one broke free from Mahad's hold, sprinting forward to slash downward at the Prince, catching him off guard as a slash wound appeared on his lower torso. Grunting in pain, the Egyptian grabbed the second assassin's hand, twisting it harshly around, causing his assailant to cry out in pain and drop the sword he was holding.

"My Prince!" Odion shouted, noticing the laceration on Atem's abdomen.

"Don't worry about me!" Atem called back, ducking as another blade went swinging over his head.

'_Why are they after my head?_'

Distracted by the one in front of him, the Prince failed to notice the second assassin sneak up from behind. Before he could even react, a blow to his solar plexus rendered the Egyptian unconscious as he sprawled on the ground, completely winded and disoriented.

"My Prince!" Mahad and Odion chorused in unison, rushing over to help only to find their paths blocked by the two they were fighting.

The third one stood over Atem with his blade raised, sword pointed downward, aiming straight at where his heart was.

'_Is this my end? Am I destined to die here on this day?_'

A sudden gust of wind pushed the assassin back, throwing him off guard and into a nearby wall with such force, cracks appeared on the stone used to build the dwelling. Lifting his head off the ground with great difficulty, Atem blinked several times to clear his vision, then his gaze fell upon a cloaked figure standing five meters away from him, an arm outstretched, with what appeared to be a Air Spirit flying around as two more bursts of air knocked away the other two from Mahad and Odion.

Realizing they were up against someone they could not defeat, the three assassins took off, jumping over a house and disappearing from sight.

"My Prince!" Mahad ran over to help Atem into a sitting position.

"I'm alright," Atem responded as he held a hand against his throbbing temple.

Odion intercepted the cloaked figure before he could run off. Atem stood with Mahad's help, and the two made their way over to their savior.

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"..."

"The Prince has asked you your name," Odion said coldly.

Again the figure did not answer.

"Are you the Enchanter who saved my life earlier?"

"Egypt will fall. The land will be razed. The three Gods will be devoured by the darkness. Only I can prevent this from happening," the figure said ominously.

The trio shared a look.

"Are you the Enchanter?" Atem asked again.

"I am he whom you seek."

"Please come with me to the palace. There is much I wish to ask of you..."

"Yugi. My name is Yugi."

Atem smiled. "Yugi."

* * *

Yugi sneezed loudly.

"Is someone talking about me?" he murmured, staring out the window and into the bustling streets of Cairo.

The five friends were currently sequestered within Yugi's home —which was enormous by standards— after escorting the latter home. Deciding it has been a while since they last gathered like this, the group thought it would be great to have a big feast together to celebrate their reunion. Anzu and Ryou were in the kitchen preparing food, while Jounouchi and Honda went out to buy more supplies, leaving Yugi to himself as the Enchanter sat in his room.

"Meow," Kuriboh mewled, padding into the room and jumping deftly onto his master's lap.

"I wonder if Prince Atem found any news about me," the Enchanter whispered, petting absentmindedly at his feline.

Kuriboh purred in his arms.

"Yugi do you have any spices?" Anzu poked her head in through the door.

Yugi blinked and faced his friend. "They're in the little storage chest on the floor next to the stove."

Anzu gave a wave of her hand and disappeared back into the kitchen. Still holding a purring Kuriboh in his arms, the Enchanter went to stand by the window, staring at the blue sky when a wave of pain overcame him again. Yugi groaned, his knees buckling underneath as he leaned against the wall, panting tediously as the sharp pain rendered him on the verge of unconsciousness.

'_What's going on? Why am I having these headaches?_'

"_If you ever have painful headaches, it means there is another Enchanter nearby who is performing a summoning, and as the only Enchanter alive who is able to manipulate all five elements, you will feel the calling of the spirits_."

Amethyst orbs widened in realization and shock.

"There can't be...another Enchanter alive...can there be?"

It was impossible.

There can't be another Enchanter alive.

His grandpa mentioned aside from him, there were no other survivors from that fateful night. So why would he be having these headaches? Sure he had a few here and there, but they were never on this level of intensity. The minors one were usually curable with a good night's rest and some jasmine tea, but Yugi knew these particular ones would not go away until either the source has been found, or he is driven insane by the callings of the elements.

As much as he wanted to call upon one and inquire what was going on, he could not risk having his friends poking their heads in and discovering him conversing with a spirit. Then the secret he worked so hard to keep would be out in the open. While he trusted his friends with his life, Yugi was not comfortable enough to reveal his identity as an Enchanter to them. There's no telling how they would react. Well, Jounouchi would probably grin and say something stupid. Honda would gawk at him for sure. Anzu would most likely gush and ask him to call on another spirit so she can look at them. Ryou would most likely remain quiet but observant.

No.

He couldn't risk having them know.

However he was still curious.

Quickly peeking out the door to make sure his friends were not within the vicinity of his room, Yugi closed it and went to the farthest corner, hiding behind a screen used for bathing purposes. If his friends did come in, the privacy of the screen would give him enough time to disperse the spirit should he be discovered. Taking a few breaths to calm himself, the Enchanter opened his eyes and began to concentrate.

"Air, you are the element we breathe and rely upon, as the last Enchanter of the Mutou Clan, I call upon your powers to aid me in my time of need!"

The air in front of him began to solidify and spiral, taking on the form of an elegant female sprite with pointed ears and translucent wings.

"_You called for me?_" she giggled, nuzzling Yugi on the cheek affectionately.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Yugi said as the sprite sat on the tip of his index finger.

"_What is it?_"

"Can you find out if there is someone nearby performing a summoning? I have been getting massive headaches lately, and only a summoning would cause that for me."

The sprite flew up in the air and spun around gracefully.

"_Leave it to me! I will do what I can to find out!_"

"Thank you."

She disappeared with a puff of wind.

Yugi took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Now I wait..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Dun dun dun!_

_Who is this imposter? _

_What does he want by pretending to be Yugi? _

_Will Yugi figure out there's an imposter posing as him? _

_All shall be revealed! _

_I decided not to have Yugi meet Atem so quickly lol. Need to build up the story some more. _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	5. Ill Intentions

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ill Intentions**

It was nightfall when the Air sprite finally returned from her scouting mission. Yugi had been in the middle of his meal with his friends, when he felt a soft breeze blow past his ear. The others didn't feel anything, for it was the sprite's way of communicating with the Enchanter that her mission was completed. Hurriedly excusing himself by pretending to having a stomachache, Yugi ventured towards the direction of the bathroom just in case Ryou or someone else tried to follow. Once sure he was safe and in the clear, he called upon the sprite.

"What news have you for me?" he inquired of the playful spirit.

The Air sprite fluttered around him in several circles, the perched on his locks. "_I asked around here and there, but the others are all telling me that they're being summoned through rituals on a daily basis by High Priests of various temples, that it's impossible to sense whether there is another Enchanter around or not. I'm sorry Yugi, I couldn't be of much help to you_," the sprite flew off his head, looking crestfallen as her wings folded themselves under her back.

'_I thought as much_.'

"Thanks for your help," he gently tapped the sprite on her head.

She giggled and vanished in a small puff of air.

"What now...it's hard to determine if there is another survivor..." Yugi murmured.

"Yugi? Are you alright there bud?" Jounouchi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yea, just a little stomach problem."

"Alright then. We'll be inside when you're finished with your business."

Yugi grunted in response, listening to the sounds of his friend's footsteps fade away.

* * *

"Father! I have found the Enchanter!" Atem announced the moment he walked into the throne room.

Aknamkhanon looked up with a startled expression from the scroll he was reading. Beside him were Isis and Shada, the two writing down something on an empty sheet of papyrus when the doors flew open.

"My son, what are you saying?" inquired the Pharaoh with a slight frown.

"He saved my life again by throwing off an assassin," the Prince of Egypt explained.

"Assassins!? They were after you?" Aknamkhanon's face contorted with rage.

"Father I am alright but more importantly, this is Yugi Mutou, the last Enchanter."

The mysterious cloaked figure next to Atem stepped forward, lowering his hood and bowing to the Pharaoh. Isis's eyes narrowed immediately upon realizing this was not the boy from her vision. Shada noticed her body stiffen, and leaned in to ask if she was alright.

"This is not the boy I saw in my vision," she murmured.

Shada shifted his gaze towards the figure standing next to Atem.

"You are sure of this?"

"Yes. My Necklace has never been wrong before. Whoever this boy is, he is not the one from the vision."

"Should we tell the Pharaoh?"

Isis shook her head. "No. That would only alert whoever is behind all this that we are onto their plans. I will discuss this with Mahad later and formulate a plan with Odion. Atem and the Pharaoh will be in danger if we do not discover who this mysterious person is as soon as possible."

"I need to get close enough to use my Millennium Key to look into that boy's memories. For now I will wait and abide by your terms. When the time is right, I will expose him for who he is in front of the Pharaoh and Prince."

"Yes. Now we must find Mahad and Set-"

The Keeper of the Millennium Necklace didn't need so say much anymore, for the doors flew open again and Set marched right in with Mahad and Odion right on his heel. Both Atem and Aknamkhanon glanced up to find the High Priest scrutinizing the mysterious Enchanter from head to toe. Mahad came right over to where Isis and Shada were, with Odion discussing something quietly with the Medjai who were on guard.

"What's going on?" demanded the brunette.

"I have found the Enchanter," Atem said to his cousin.

Set narrowed his eyes. "This is he?" he glared at the figure standing next to his cousin.

"I am Yugi Mutou, the last Enchanter."

"I will be the judge of that," the High Priest lifted his Millennium Rod.

"Set no!"

The Pharaoh stopped his son. "No. This will be a good test to see if he is indeed the Enchanter. Continue with your summoning," he said with a nod of approval at his nephew.

The High Priest smirked.

* * *

_"Yugi, we will love you forever." _

_"We'll watch over you from heaven." _

_The two forms then bent over, each pressing a kiss to their precious son's forehead as the infant slumbered peacefully in Solomon's arms. _

_"You are our only hope now Yugi," Solomon murmured as he rode fast in the dark of the night. _

* * *

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

For the past few days the same recurring nightmare haunted his dreams. His parents passing him off to his grandpa. Their final words to him as they allowed the flames to engulf them in a fiery inferno. His grandpa racing in the night on the back of a horse, cradling an infant version of himself. What got him the most were his parents' final words. Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself, rubbing a hand wearily on his face, only to find it covered in water.

"Meow," Kuriboh purred sleepily at him, having been jostled from his sleep thanks to Yugi's tossing and turning.

"I'm sorry Kuriboh. Go back to sleep buddy," the Enchanter gently stroked his feline's back until he fell back asleep.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Yugi slid off the mattress, his bare feet touching the cold floor of his home, sending shivers up his spine as he slowly made his way into the kitchen for a glass of water. Anzu and the others left a little before midnight, giving Yugi time to clean up and take a much needed bath. After the bath, he prayed to the heavens to watch over him for another day and prepared for bed.

Until the nightmare woke him from his slumber.

He sighed softly. "Why does my heart feel like something is wrong?" he whispered, pouring a glass of water.

Taking sips of the cool liquid to quench his parched throat, he made his way over to the backyard, which had a little well for drawing water. Sitting under the veranda overlooking the small garden of herbs, Yugi tilted his head back, basking in the moon's gentle rays. His headaches did not come back after the episode he suffered at the bazaar earlier that morning, something he was grateful for. Although the Air Sprite told him she could not find the source of the summonings, a nagging feeling at the back of his head told him someone else was manipulating the elements like he was.

"_Something is on your mind_," a warm and gentle voice beside him said.

The first time he heard a disembodied voice talk to him, the Enchanter freaked out so badly, he hid underneath Solomon's bed until the latter explained that as an Enchanter, spirits will communicate with him freely as they can sense his emotions. After several years of adjusting to this fact, Yugi no longer flinched whenever a spirit materialized beside him. It was a part of his power. To communicate with spirits and vice versa.

"Spirit. It's been a while," Yugi smiled at the feminine figure.

Spirit took the form of a young woman with flowing hair that reached her waist. Unlike the others, she was the guardian of them all, thus her form was more human-like whereas the others took on forms of pixies or sprites. It comforted Yugi to know he had a mother-like figure to watch over him. Even if that figure was nothing more than an illusion conjured by his powers.

"_You are having nightmares?_" the ethereal figure inquired.

"For the past few days," admitted the Enchanter.

"_You dream of your parents and the night they perished._"

It wasn't a question, but rather more of a statement as Yugi turned his head to look at the element. An overwhelming urge to reach out and touch her startled Yugi, as he had never felt this way before. Yes, he was lonely after his grandpa passed away, but he always had his friends around. For the first time in the ten years since his grandpa died, Yugi truly felt alone and vulnerable.

"I'm scared," he confessed softly, lowering his head to stare at the cup of water.

"_Scared of?_"

"Being the last Enchanter...and to conceal myself from the Pharaoh. I know grandpa told me if the word got out that a survivor from the clan dwelt in Egypt, then war will break out in order to claim me as their own. Grandpa used to tell me tales of how various Pharaohs tried to claim us as their own, resulting in the rebellion of a single Enchanter who tried to usurp the throne. As the sole survivor...it is my duty to ensure no one discovers my true identity. Grandpa wants me to live out my days in peace, away from strife and war. I intend to do that but..." Yugi trailed off, fingers tightening around the edge of his cup.

"_But you revealed your powers in order to save the Pharaoh and his son_," Spirit finished for him.

Yugi merely nodded brokenly, tears now flowing freely down his face as he buried himself in his arms.

"_You've done what you thought was right. At the same time, you have not revealed to the world your identity._"

"I know...but Spirit...I feel like I've defied grandpa's orders..." Yugi hiccuped between words.

"_No my dear child. You had your hood up. I was watching when you called Fire to you._"

The Enchanter looked up with red-rimmed eyes. "S-So I...didn't defy his orders?"

"_No my talented Enchanter. Had you shown your face, then you would have defied Solomon's orders._"

"Thank you Spirit...no wonder why I feel so close to you..."

The ethereal being smiled serenely.

* * *

Set was fuming.

He had been utterly humiliated in front of his cousin and uncle.

Whatever spells and conjurings he threw at the Enchanter were merely brushed aside with little effort.

"Are you still fuming about earlier?" Atem asked as they walked down the corridor together.

Said brunette growled in anger.

"He is the Enchanter. It would only make sense if he was able to deflect your spells with ease," the Prince tried to reason.

"You are not the one who has been humiliated," replied the High Priest in a clipped voice.

Atem tried to say something to comfort his cousin, but Set merely stormed past in a rage, slamming the door to his chambers with a loud thud.

* * *

"Have you performed your task to detail?" a cloaked figure asked.

"Yes. Tell Bakura I will carry out the plan without fail. I will assassinate the Prince in front of Egypt, thus throw the empire into disorder. Then Bakura can enact his plan and conquer the territory without resistance from the Pharaoh. With his only son dead, surely Aknamkhanon will lose the will to fight. After Aknamkhanon is disposed of, you can finally put your son on the throne as the true Pharaoh of Egypt."

"Make it look like an accident though. The last thing we need is those pesky Keepers on our trail."

"There is something I wish to report."

The figure cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

"The Keeper of the Millennium Necklace, Isis, seems to be suspicious of my real identity. I caught her murmuring to the Keeper of the Millennium Key earlier."

"Hmm...Isis has the power to foresee visions of the future. If she were to have visions of the real Yugi Mutou, it will undoubtedly hinder our plans significantly."

"Shall I do away with her?" the fake Yugi asked.

A wave of a hand dismissed his request. "I will have some of my men deal with her. For now, return to the palace and play the part of the Enchanter. Has the amulet's power worn off yet?"

"I believe it will require recharging in a day's time."

"Then meet me here at the same time tomorrow night. I will provide a fresh one for you. Make sure to keep it hidden from the others, and for Ra's sake don't go around showing it off to people! We need them to believe you are capable of communicating and conjuring the elements at will like the real Enchanter."

"Understood."

"One more thing Ryuji."

He turned towards his mentor. "Yes my lord Akhenaden?"

"Once you complete your end of the contract, I will release you from servitude. You will be free to do what you wish afterwards," the former High Priest said with a menacing smile.

"But my lord...what of _him_?"

Akhenaden rested a hand on Ryuji's shoulder. "Do not worry. I will do away with him when the time is right."

Ryuji nodded as he watched his mentor disappear into the night.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Oh my dear sweet lord, 52 reviews!? -falls over in shock-_

_I'm glad to see my previous readers have decided to read this story as well!_

_Thank you all! _

_I was shocked to see all those reviews in my email when I checked!_

_Anyways here's the newest chapter for you all. _

_I'm in a happy mood today XD I got to spend the day with my boyfriend heehee. _

_Now I'm off to play some Majora's Mask on my 3DS. _

_Oh, before I forget to explain._

_Ryuji is Duke's Japanese name. _

_So Duke is masquerading as Yugi, but since no one knows how Yugi looks like, they all believe him to be the Enchanter._

_The only person who is suspicious is Isis, as her Necklace had shown her a vision of how Yugi's features. _

_However since she did not tell anyone aside from Shada, everyone else believes Duke is Yugi. _

_Originally I was planning on having Heba pose as Yugi, but I have other plans for Heba in this story. _

_So for now Duke/Ryuji=Yugi until the chapter where he is revealed as a imposter is posted! _

_I already know how I plan on revealing him as an imposter to all of Egypt, and Yugi will play a major part in it teehee._

_Now I'm off to play some games! _

_Do leave me some comments in the box below!_

_Until next time._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	6. Fire Burns

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Fire Burns**

When Yugi awoke the next morning, he felt a lot better than the night previously. Speaking with Spirit always calmed and soothed his nerves, no matter how agitated he may be from a certain day's event. Donning a light robe of white held at the waist by a golden buckle, covering his exposed upper torso despite wearing a Shendyt, Yugi did not like to walk around half-naked like most Egyptian men of his age would do. Even the Pharaoh's son had the decency to wear a beige tunic with a purple cloak fastened around his shoulders.

The minute he stepped out into the heated streets of Cairo, a swarm of people nearly ran him over. The Enchanter nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get out of their way, having found himself hiding behind an empty bazaar stand. They seemed to be heading in the direction of the palace, which struck him as odd since no one would be allowed near the palace on normal days.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked, grabbing the arm of a nearby person.

"Didn't you hear? The Pharaoh and his son are going to present the Enchanter to us! Oh what a joyous day for Egypt. It has been so long since we last heard about an Enchanter in the royal palace!"

Amethyst orbs widened in shock.

How can that be?

Was there truly another Enchanter alive out there?

Had his grandpa lied to him all this time?

"Come on!" the man urged, pushing Yugi in the direction of the crowd.

He followed suit.

* * *

It seemed like all of Cairo had gathered at the royal palace for the revealing of the Enchanter. There was so little space to maneuver, Yugi felt like he was being squeezed from all sides by body types of various sizes. It took a great amount of effort on his part to even secure a decent viewing spot in front of the crowd. Luckily he was rather short and slim, so those in front didn't seem to mind much. Unwilling to let people get a glimpse of his face, the Enchanter pulled his hood over his head, hiding his tri-colored locks from view.

The crowd went wild when the Pharaoh and his son emerged from inside, with a hooded figure standing between them.

'_He must be the Enchanter_,' Yugi thought as he tightened his fingers around the edge of his hood.

Pharaoh Aknamkhanon raised a hand in the air, instantly silencing the crowd as all attention were diverted to the royal palace.

"My people, people of Egypt! I stand before you today to announce a most wondrous news," Aknamkhanon's deep voice boomed, easily carrying over the square.

Yugi took this chance to study the mysterious Enchanter. While the man was obscured by a hood and cloak, he was able to make out dark hair and skin underneath from the occasional breeze that blew here and there. Just as he was about to look away, amethyst orbs caught the presence of what appeared to be a necklace dangling around the Enchanter's neck. Yugi couldn't get a good look for the wind stopped blowing, the robe covering the man's neck once again.

"I present to you Yugi Mutou! The very last Enchanter!"

'_What_?!'

Amidst the cheering of the crowd, Yugi's face was one of shock and bewilderment. Did the Pharaoh just present the Enchanter as Yugi Mutou? _His _name? What in Ra's name was going on!? How can this man claim to be him, when Yugi was the real Enchanter? His heart began to pound furiously when he remembered his friends would certainly see this, and blow his cover!

Then he recalled they were overseas, Ryou's father having invited them to a trip with him. Yes. He remembered vague details, but Ryou clearly said they were going to leave that very night after the dinner at his house. Yugi's heart stilled slightly, a burden lifted off his shoulders. At least his friends would not be around to blow the cover he had worked so hard to conceal for the past fifteen years. As long as they remained out at sea, his secret will be safe.

"Now I shall ask Yugi to demonstrate his powers, to prove himself as the Enchanter before all of Egypt!"

The imposter walked forward and lowered his hood, giving Yugi a good glimpse of his face. Dark locks with three stylized in spikes, with the middle sticking up higher than the other two framed his face, the rest had been pulled back in a high ponytail. He was dressed in a light robe of red, with sleeves that slid down, revealing toned arms and biceps to the females in the crowd.

"Fire! You warm and aid us in our daily lives, as the last Enchanter, I call upon you in the name of Yugi Mutou! Come and do my bidding!"

A vortex of fire appeared around the imposter's ankles, slowly swirling up his body until the flames rested upon his hands. 'Yugi' began to juggle the fire like they were balls, prompting the crowd to gasp in awe. Even the Pharaoh and his son were clapping in appreciation of his skills.

However Yugi knew better.

'_He's not an Enchanter. The flames have not taken on the form of a sprite...he must be using some sort of charm or amulet to control fire..._'

"Oh praise be to Ra!" one woman cried, prostrating herself before the Enchanter and Pharaoh.

Everyone else mimicked her movements.

Yugi hastily did the same to prevent glares being thrown his way.

"Please rise my beloved people," Aknamkhanon lifted his arms in the air.

The crowd stood as one.

Something warned Yugi that danger was about to befall either the Pharaoh or the Prince. While the crowd cheered and applauded this imposter for his skills as the Enchanter, not once did he let his gaze waver from the mysterious figure. Then he picked up the tiniest of movements, a mere flick of a finger in the Prince's direction by the imposter. He watched as the flames darted forward from his poser's arms, heading straight for an unsuspecting Atem, who was too busy watching the reaction of the crowd to realize his life was in danger.

"Water! I need your help!" he whispered in the quietest voice possible.

A small giggle near his left ear alerted Yugi to the presence of the Water Fey, taking on the form of a slender male with watery wings.

"_You called_?" he asked in a childish tone.

"Raise a barrier of water to prevent the Prince from being harmed by the flames!" Yugi lifted a finger, pointing it in the direction of said Prince.

The Water Fey lifted both arms into the air, drawing upon the moisture droplets from his surroundings. Keeping his gaze fixated upon the Egyptian Prince, Yugi did not allow his concentration to falter. With a mighty 'whoosh' a barrier of water burst forth from the ground just as the wall of fire collided into it, causing it to rapidly turn into steam. Everyone shrieked when they finally realized what happened, while the Pharaoh tried to go towards his son.

"Forgive me Pharaoh, the fire spun out of control, but I erected a barrier of water to protect Prince Atem from harm," the imposter explained smoothly.

'_Ha! You were trying to murder him! If I hadn't called up water in time, Atem would have burst into flames! How dare you play it off as an accident?_' Yugi narrowed his eyes slightly at his poser.

"This is the third time you've saved my son from harm. It must be Ra's blessing that you came to us when you did," Aknamkhanon said as he nodded approvingly at the fake.

Sickened to his stomach and unable to watch anymore, Yugi turned and left the square in disgust.

* * *

"How is the plan going?" Bakura asked, sitting on a broken chair in the middle of an equally broken room.

"Ryuji told me the plan is going accordingly. If nothing happens, he shall have the head of the Prince today on a silver platter," Akhenaden reported.

The Thief King's evil laugh echoed loudly in the devoid room. "Excellent! I shall have my revenge upon that accursed Pharaoh! And you shall place Set as the rightful heir to the throne," he cackled.

The former High Priest chuckled alongside his partner. "Yes. It has been so long since I last tasted victory like this," he said gleefully.

Their joyful celebration was interrupted by a crudely clad scout.

"Is there more good news for me?" Bakura inquired boringly.

"My king...there has been...a disturbance," the scout swallowed thickly.

"What do you mean a disturbance?" Akhenaden's one good eye narrowed dangerously at the terrified scout.

The poor man trembled violently, but managed to pull himself in long enough to finish his report.

"Ryuji tried to assassinate the Prince today, but was thwarted by a barrier of water that came out of nowhere."

Both Akhenaden and Bakura rose out of their seats at this. They were not aware someone else had the ability to conjure nor summon any elements, and the only ones who could were Set and various High Priests and Priestesses throughout the temples of Egypt. For someone to have the power to protect the Prince, this had to be the real Enchanter. The one they've been searching for for twenty years.

"Do you think?..." Akhenaden stared at the white-haired male.

"There's no mistaking it. If someone was able to block the wall of fire created by your magic, it can only be the Enchanter who protected the Prince today."

"Our plan to lure him out is working out perfectly. Now all we need is to discover his true identity before Ryuji's is blown and all hell breaks loose."

Akhenaden turned to the scout. "I want everyone available in the streets of Egypt! Do whatever the hell it takes to weed out this Enchanter and bring him back to us alive! Alive! I don't want a dead body," hissed the older man menacingly.

"Y-Yes!"

Bakura watched with a satisfied smile as the man scampered off.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Oh no Yugi!_

_Be careful!_

_Bakura is out to get you! _

_Atem, hurry up and open your eyes and realize the Yugi you see is a fake! _

_See you all next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	7. Wind Blows

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Wind Blows**

"Do you think the real Enchanter could have learned about our plot?" Akhenaden spoke while pacing up and down the tattered room.

"The only aspect we used is the Enchanter's name after you stole a scroll regarding the lineage of the entire clan. It will work to our advantage. If the real Enchanter shows up now and proclaims to be Yugi, it will be a lot harder to prove his words," Bakura waved a hand dismissively.

"When I get my hands on him...he will wish he'd never meddled in our affairs!" the former High Priest threatened.

Bakura got up from his throne, his torn robe fluttering behind as he walked towards the exit. "We need him alive Akhenaden. Whoever has the allegiance of the Enchanter controls the destiny of Egypt. If we can convince him to join our cause...taking down your brother will be a lot simpler."

"How will you convince him to join our cause? His entire village was eradicated by my brother because they tried to take over the throne. I'd think he'd be wiser than to go around causing trouble and losing his life in the process.

The Thief King let out an spine-chilling laugh at Akhenaden's remark. "Exactly my dear Akhenaden. Your brother murdered his entire village. He will no doubt be itching for revenge, even if he denies violence, everyone has darkness in their hearts somewhere. The only question is, how do we bring it out of them?"

Both laughed ominously, filling the halls with hallowed sounds that reverberated off every inch of the walls.

* * *

"My Prince! Are you hurt?" Isis asked as she looked over the Prince up and down.

Atem swatted her hand away. "I am fine Isis. Yugi saved me just in time," he inclined his head at the taller man beside him.

Isis narrowed her eyes a bit towards the taller man. "Thank you for saving our Prince," she said in the calmest voice possible.

"You're very welcome," the Enchanter replied smoothly.

Backing up from the duo as they made their way towards the throne room, Isis waited in one of the corners until Mahad and the other Keepers showed up, then grasped their arms, pulling them in her direction.

"Isis? What's going on?" demanded the head of security.

"You've been acting strange lately," noted Karim.

Set knew something was wrong if Isis had to pull all of them into the corner like this. "Did you see a vision? Is cousin in danger?" he demanded.

"I have had a vision, and Shada knows of it. I thought it would be wise to keep it between the two of us for now, but after what I heard, the rest of you need to hear about it as well," Isis said as she looked them all in the eyes.

"What did your Necklace show?"

"I saw a boy, with tri-colored locks standing in the middle of the streets while Cairo burned and bodies were strewn about the floor."

Shada noticed Isis had left out several details to her vision, but chose not to say anything to the others.

"A boy with tri-colored locks?...Do you know who this boy is?" Mahad had a hunch.

"He is the real Enchanter we're searching for."

Silence.

Set took a tiny step forward. "Isis...if what you say is true...then who is this person who my cousin trusts to be the Enchanter?"

"An imposter," Shada spoke for Isis.

The brunette hissed under his breath.

"Then why haven't we alerted Prince Atem and the Pharaoh to this?" demanded Karim.

"Whoever is behind this plot will be alerted if they found out we're onto them. Shada and I have decided to lure out the mastermind by allowing this imposter to pose as the Enchanter. When the chance is right, and his guard is down, we will take him in for questioning. I am sure with the help of your Items, he will not be able to lie to us at all."

The others had to agree with her statement there.

"I don't like this plan...we're using cousin and uncle as bait..." Set growled angrily.

"What choice do we have Set? You heard from the guards what happened at the ceremony today. Atem would have burst into fire if the barrier of water hadn't surrounded him in time."

"I find that very strange...why would the imposter save Atem if he's trying to kill him?" Shada murmured.

"What if...the real Enchanter was among the crowd and noticed what happened?" Karim offered, switching grips on his Scales.

"You mean he's out there? Watching what's going on and doing nothing!?" the High Priest roared.

Isis rested a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Set. We don't know how he looks like except for his tri-colored locks."

"Then why are we wasting time here?" the brunette stormed off in the direction of the entrance.

"I better go after him and make sure he doesn't do something stupid," Mahad chased after the High Priest.

* * *

Wandering about the streets aimlessly Yugi clutched the hood of his robe tighter against his head, afraid that a sudden burst of wind would knock it down, revealing his hair to the world. It seemed that everyone else was still making their way back from the palace, not that Yugi cared much. After what he just witnessed, the young Enchanter did not want anything to do with them. All he wanted was to go home and get a good rest, for calling upon the elements always drained his energy.

He rounded the corner, home in sight just a mere three feet away, when a sudden burst of wind knocked his hood back.

With a small yelp he quickly pulled it back over his head, glancing around to make sure no one had seen his hair. When he was positive no one witnessed it, the Enchanter ducked into his house and shut the door.

* * *

Set, Mahad, and Odion were staring at the spot where a mysterious boy had just been momentarily.

"Am I seeing things...or did that boy have tri-colored locks?" Set breathed as the three peered around the corner of a stall.

"No. I saw it too," Mahad confirmed.

"As did I," the Medjai added.

"Could he be?..."

The trio slowly came out from their hiding spot, eagerness flowing through their veins. In his hurry to figure out where the boy disappeared to, Set stepped on Mahad's robe, causing the two to trip over each other's feet, both landing on the floor in a rather...inappropriate position. Odion took one look, then doubled over in laughter as the two Keepers frantically untangled themselves from each other.

"If you say a word to Isis..." Mahad growled at the Medjai.

"My lips are sealed," Odion said between bouts of laughter.

The brunette brushed himself off and coughed several times. "What happened here today, remains a secret between the three of us."

"Agreed."

* * *

In the midst of boiling water to brew himself a cup of jasmine tea, Yugi suddenly felt his vision grow hazy, his breathing becoming labored as the Enchanter leaned against the wall for support. What was going on? First the massive headaches, and now his vision is messing up as well? Did he contract some sort of terminal illness he was not aware of?

"What's going on?" he panted, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision.

_You are ill._

Spirit materialized herself before the young Enchanter, a concerned look upon her ethereal face.

"I can't be ill. That's impossible," Yugi tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly as he wobbled about.

_Your grandfather did not tell you...because he did not realize you would contract the same illness that killed the Enchanter before you who could also control all the elements._

"What do you mean?..."

_Those born with the ability to enchant all five elements are powerful, but it comes with a price. A heavy price. _

Yugi shakily took the pot off the stove, setting it on the table with great effort as the room began to spin dizzily around.

"What price?"

_Your powers will consume you from within Yugi. It will eat away at you until you cease to exist. Every time you call upon one of the elements to do your bidding, a portion of your soul will be sacrificed as payment. _

Amethyst orbs widened in shock. "What? That cannot be! I've been fine until now!" he protested weakly.

_That is because you were young. Your soul was not fully developed until you turned eighteen. Now when you call upon one of us, you will suffer excruciating pain as a side effect. It will consume you, until you become one with us._

"Is there no way to stop this?...from happening?"

The ethereal figure rested a hand on the table.

_There is one way. You must share your soul with another person willing to take the burden from your shoulders. _

"What do you mean?" Yugi shook his head, exhaling softly when his vision began to return.

_Bond yourself to a person willing to share the burden of your powers. If you cannot find someone by your twenty-third birthday, your powers will consume you until you are no more. _

"You mean?..."

Spirit nodded.

The Enchanter let out a small laugh. "Don't be ridiculous Spirit. Who would be willing to tie themselves to an Enchanter? My entire village was eradicated because of the threat we pose to Egypt. I'd rather die alone then let someone carry this burden when it's not theirs to carry."

_You are such a pure and gentle child. _

"So I've been told."

_Try not to use your powers so much my child. The longer you go without using them, the longer you will live. _

"No worries. I don't plan on using them anymore," Yugi forced a smile on his lips.

_We will forever watch over you Yugi. Never forget that. _

She faded away after those words.

Yugi sighed heavily.

"I don't know if this is a curse...or a blessing..." he murmured, pushing himself off the chair to make his jasmine tea.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Oh no, if Yugi keeps at it, he'll die! _

_Atem, hurry and make him yours! _

_See you all next chapter ;D_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	8. Water Purifies

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Water Purifies**

Yugi could not sleep that evening after hearing what Spirit had informed him of. He was going to die? His soul will be consumed if he keeps using his powers? Then what good is he if he can't even use them to save the ones he care about? Not that he's admitting to caring about the Prince, but still, what is his meaning to existence if he is destined to die by using his powers? He might as well jump into the Nile and end his life right then and there.

"What am I going to do?" the Enchanter sighed.

"Meow," Kuriboh jumped onto his lap, having sensed his distress.

He absentmindedly petted the feline as he stared out the window, soaking in the moon's rays that shone through the opening. His head stopped hurting and he was no longer struggling to take a breath, which meant Spirit was telling the truth when she said he will suffer side effects from using his powers. The only way to preserve his life now was to refrain from using or calling upon the elements any longer.

_What if the Prince gets into trouble again? Are you willing to just let him die? _

His conscience was messing with him.

Why should he care if the Prince dies the next time fire is sent his way? It's his fault for being oblivious to his surroundings and believing this impostor is actually the real Enchanter when he's not the real deal!

"Ra I'm so mad," Yugi muttered to himself.

Tempted as he was to call upon Spirit to ask for more advice, Yugi refrained from doing so, he did not want to suffer the side effects after summoning her. Although he was beginning the suspect the element loved appearing beside him without his call. He did not blame her. Ever since his grandpa passed away, he had no family to look after him. Sure he had his friends, but they can only do so much for him.

"Why was I born an Enchanter?"

Wordlessly Yugi crawled back under the covers, willing his eyes to remain shut as he slipped into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Set stood outside his cousin's door, hesitant to intrude and speak to him about the imposter posing as the Enchanter. While Isis and the other Keepers warned him to keep his mouth shut, the High Priest felt obligated to at least tell his cousin about the impeding danger on his life. After much inner turmoil, Set raised a hand, knocking on the wooden door several times.

"Yes?" Atem's muffled came from within.

"Cousin, it is me."

"Come in Set."

Pushing the door to the room open, the High Priest meandered his way into Atem's room, which was huge by comparison to his own. His cousin was sitting by the window, staring at the moon with his loyal hound Slifer curled up by his master's feet. Crimson orbs turned his way as Set neared where his cousin was seated.

"What brings you here at this hour Set?" inquired the Prince with an arched eyebrow.

"There is something I wish to talk to you about."

* * *

Clad in a cloak that blended him against the darkness of the night, Ryuji made his way towards the back of the palace, nodding to a couple of guards along the way. He was grateful that idiot Pharaoh and Prince gave him free control to move about as he wished, which meant no one would bother him if he walked about at night. This worked to his advantage, as he had received a message earlier to meet in the same area to discuss the day's events with Akhenaden.

"I am here," Ryuji said when he arrived at the designated meeting spot.

Akhenaden came out from the shadows. "I heard about the failed attempt today. Give me details as to what happened," the former High Priest demanded.

Ryuji swallowed thickly. "I was discreetly sending out flames towards the Prince and making it look like an accident, but then a barrier of water erupted from the ground, surrounding Atem just as my flames made contact with it. The fire was extinguished and Atem was unharmed, though I managed to make it look like _I _saved him."

"Bakura and I are already aware of what happened, and we have made proper arrangements...Prince Atem won't live to see the sunrise tomorrow!"

"If I may dare ask, what do you plan on doing?" the dark-haired man inquired.

"That is none of your concern. Now hand me your amulet," Akhenaden held a hand out to the tall man.

Reaching around his neck for the string attached to the amulet, Ryuji lifted it over his head, placing it in the old man's open palm. This Akhenaden pocketed, then reached into the folds of his robe, extracting an identical one which he handed to his subordinate.

"Take this. I have imbued it with enough power to last until the next full moon."

"I understand."

"Now I must oversee the plan and make sure it's carried out. Return to the palace so no one will suspect you of foul play."

"Of course."

* * *

Atem stared at his cousin with narrowed eyes.

"Have you gone insane Set? There is no way that Enchanter is an imposter. Not after what he showed father and I earlier," the Prince argued heatedly.

"Isis made me swear not to reveal this to you, but her Necklace has given her a vision, and that man is _not _the Enchanter you believe him to be," Set said as calmly as possible.

"Yugi can control the elements. That is proof enough for me he is who he is," Atem rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Cousin you cannot just base this on words alone!"

"He has bested you in a competition! Surely even you cannot deny on a true Enchanter can outwit the most powerful High Priest in all of Egypt!"

Set opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"The hour grows late. You should retire to your room," the Prince turned his back on his cousin.

"Cousin-"

"Enough!"

Azure eyes narrowed angrily but Set did not dare argue with his cousin. Spinning sharply about on his heels, the High Priest prepared to leave the room when he sensed something was amiss.

"Duck!" he suddenly shouted, leaping forward and pushing his cousin to the ground.

The window pane shattered into pieces as a cloaked invader landed on in front of the duo. Set looked up and noticed the deadly blade held in the man's hand, and immediately leapt into action. Throwing himself in front of his cousin and the assassin, the High Priest wielded his Millennium Rod as a weapon. Metal clashed against metal as the two met in a graceful dance. Set could tell this was no ordinary assassin, for the man's moves were too perfect and agile to be that of an amateur.

"Run cousin!" he shouted.

Atem shook his head a few times, orienting himself just in time to witness his cousin send his assassinator back with a powerful kick the chest.

"Set!"

"Run! Get out of here!" Set replied as he began to call on Air to aid him.

The Prince clumsily made his way towards the door.

Noticing his prey was getting away, the assassin pulled out a dagger from within the folds of his robe, aimed, and threw it with precise accuracy at the fleeing Prince. Atem grunted in pain as the blade slashed his upper right arm, but pushed himself out the door and into the hallway.

The last thing he saw was his beloved hound joining the fight.

* * *

Something was wrong.

There was not a soul in sight as Atem stumbled down the corridor.

'_Where are the guards? They should be on patrol,_' the Prince thought as he turned a corner.

"My Prince!"

The familiar voice of Mahad was like a beacon of light to Atem as the head of security rushed over towards him.

"Mahad! What is going on?" Atem asked, holding a hand against his upper arm in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

"Thieves have broken into the palace my Prince! This place is no longer safe for you or the Pharaoh!" Mahad said urgently, lending Atem a shoulder to lean on.

Crimson orbs blinked rapidly. "Father! Where is father?"

"Isis and Shada have escorted him out of the palace using a secret tunnel. He is being led upstream along the Nile. Isis's sister and brother will look after him there, and Odion is with him as well."

Atem breathed marginally easier knowing the Medjai was with his father.

"We must leave this place!" Mahad insisted, leading Atem down a spiral flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To the stables. You must get out of here alive my Prince. I overheard one of the thieves talking about presenting your head and that of the Pharaoh's to their leader. Clearly this raid is an attempt on both your lives."

"Set! Set is fighting the assassin who broke into my chambers," Atem said fearfully, praying to Ra his cousin will survive.

Mahad grabbed a torch off the wall. "Set is the most powerful High Priest in Egypt, and an extremely capable fighter. He won't lose to a mere assassin. Now come quickly my Prince!"

The two came upon a locked door. Mahad fumbled around in his robes for the key, when both picked up sounds of footsteps descending the stairs.

"It's them," Atem hissed under his breath.

"Don't worry about them!" Mahad plucked a key off out of his robes, inserted it, and gave it a twist.

The door swung wide open.

"There they are! Don't let them escape!" a gruff voice behind them said.

Four figures descended upon the duo with swords flying, but before they could make contact with them, a spirit materialized in front, blocking the blows with an intricate emerald staff.

The head of security had a hand out in front of him, eyes narrowed in concentration as his guardian lowered its staff.

"Mahad, that's your..."

"Dark Magician. The manifestation of my soul, my ka. Hurry and escape from here my Prince! I will hold them off," Mahad threw his hand to the side.

Dark Magician thrust his staff forward, gathering energy into the tip of his weapon, and a purple ball of light exploded forth.

"But-"

"Go! There is a horse saddled and waiting for you at the other side of the room," Mahad shoved Atem roughly on the back.

"Mahad!"

"Live my Prince!"

The door swung shut.

* * *

'_Why did this happen? How could this happen?_' Atem could feel his vision grow hazy, his breathing becoming labored pants as he struggled to make his way out of the darkened room.

A soft neigh from the opposite end alerted Atem to the presence of a horse, and he followed the neighs until a bright stream of moonlight beamed down from the sky. For a moment he paused, leaning against the wooden pillar of the stable, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Realizing something was wrong, the Prince pulled his left hand away from his wound, and noticed the blood had begun to take on a purple hue.

'_Poison_.'

Mustering his remaining strength, Atem managed to pull himself onto the saddled horse. Turning his head back, the Prince saw shadows dart about the palace, the home where he had grown up in. Knowing Mahad was right in he needing to live, Atem urged the mare into a gallop, having no particular destination in mind. His main concern was to focus on remaining conscious.

* * *

The horse galloped into the streets, its bridle untouched by its rider, as it neighed and rounded corners at random. The constant jerking and swaying motion of the horse only served to worsen Atem's wound, and he could feel a cold sweat bead against his forehead.

'_I need to find shelter_," the Prince hazily scanned his surroundings, eyes falling upon the first house he saw.

Urging the horse to go in that direction until it was directly in front of the door, Atem slid off the saddle, pounded harshly against the entrance, and then collapsed in a heap on the ground as the poison took full control of his body.

* * *

Loud pounds upon the door to his home jolted Yugi awake for the second time that night. Thinking it was nothing more than a dream, the Enchanter prepared to crawl back under the covers, but stopped when Kuriboh leaped onto the floor, padding in the direction of the entrance.

"Kuriboh? Come back here pal," Yugi whispered, sliding out of bed to follow the furry feline.

Kuriboh made a beeline for the door, scratching at the wood with a paw, twisting his head around to look at his owner while meowing softly. Wondering why his feline was pawing at the door, Yugi opened it and nearly tripped over a body sprawled out on the ground. Grabbing a nearby pole to steady himself, the Enchanter glanced down and froze when he realized it was Prince Atem lying there.

"W-What do I do?" he stammered at the cat.

"Meow," Kuriboh eyed his owner, padding forward calmly to sniff at the body.

"No. I have to pretend I didn't see him," Yugi said to himself, preparing to close the door.

"Meowrrrrrrrrr" Kuriboh's tone changed to one of anger.

Squatting down while keeping his robe modestly draped around his body, the Enchanter visually examined the unconscious Prince. When he saw a slash wound on the man's upper right arm, Yugi leaned in to get a better look. The wound was a mere laceration, but the edges were beginning to take on a purplish hue, and even the blood dripping out was purple.

Right away he knew.

"He's been poisoned."

"Meow?"

"I can't do anything Kuriboh! If he finds out my identity then I might as well jump into the Nile," Yugi clutched his robe tighter.

The feline hissed. "Meow!"

"I know! What do you want me to do?"

"Meow, meow," Kuriboh nudged at Atem's body with his face.

A sigh of defeat escaped Yugi's lips as he straightened up, then hauled Atem into his home using both hands.

* * *

'_Ra he is heavy!_'

After much struggling, heaving, pulling, dragging, and lifting, Yugi somehow managed to get Atem into his room, and on the bed he slept in. Now that he was able to get a better view of the wound, the Enchanter could see the poison was quickly taking effect within the Prince's body.

"Meow," Kuriboh jumped onto the bed, watching with wide eyes.

"I can't save him without calling on the elements...I don't have the right herbs for this poison."

"Meow," Kuriboh stared pointedly at his master.

Yugi sighed.

"Meow."

"Do you want me to die?" Yugi scowled at the feline. "I can't believe I'm talking to you Kuriboh," he muttered.

"Meow!" the feline swiped at Yugi's arm, leaving three scratch marks that welled with blood.

"Ouch!"

"Meow!"

He wasn't going to win this fight.

"Fine! But if I die, don't blame me for not having someone to look after you!"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Yugi slowly exhaled, lifting both arms up in the air. "Water, you nurture and cleanse us. I call upon you to come to my aid!"

The same Water Sprite appeared.

"_Yes my dear Yugi_?"

"Can you purify this man's wound? He has been poisoned."

Water fluttered over to where the laceration was, hovering briefly over the wound, then placed both hands on the cut. Yugi could feel a sharp pain cut across his chest as the element drew upon his powers. A band of azure liquid wrapped itself around the cut, glowly faintly for several seconds before dying out. Then the element removed his hands and Yugi could see the skin was no longer purple, but had faded to more of a soft pink, though the laceration will still require cleaning and care to heal.

"Thank you. You may go now," he whispered to the sprite, patting him on the head with a finger.

"_Anytime!_"

The moment Water faded from sight, Yugi fell onto the bed as a startled Kuriboh began meowing frantically.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Okay I've had people comment on Yugi's age, so I went back to the first chapter and edited a few parts._

_For the sake of this story, Yugi is 21! Atem is also 21! _

_Happy Lunar New Year to those who celebrate this day!_

_I know I do!_

_Time to go eat some good food~_

_See you all next chapter! _

_Note: Someone will die in the next chapter, but I am not revealing who~_

_I can only say it won't be Atem or Yugi since they are the main characters of this story haha. _

_Bet that got your interest eh? ;D_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	9. Earth Trembles

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Earth Trembles**

It was morning by the time Yugi woke from his sudden fainting the previous night. The first thing that greeted him was the slumbering figure of Atem lying on his bed. For a split second the Enchanter thought he was dreaming, even going as far as pinching himself to wake up, when that didn't work Yugi finally realized it wasn't a dream. Events from last night replayed itself like an endless loop within his mind.

"What am I going to do? If he wakes up and sees me!" Yugi tried to push himself off the bed, but his legs wouldn't budge.

Sleeping in that position all night led to him loosing feeling in both his legs.

"Damn it!" he tried again, this time getting into a standing position.

Time was clearly not an ally of the Enchanter today, for the moment he managed to get blood flowing back into his legs, the unconscious Prince began to stir from his slumber, scaring Yugi as he yelped.

"What to do!"

Atem groaned once more.

Hastily throwing his hood over his head to conceal his tri-colored locks, Yugi pretended to leave the room to get a fresh basin of water. When he returned several moments later with it in hand, he was a little startled to see the Prince sitting up on his bed, looking disoriented and bewildered.

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely.

"You are in my home. I found you collapsed outside my door last night," Yugi replied as calmly as possible.

"The palace! I must return to the palace!" Atem flinched when the sudden movement cause pain to ricochet up his arm.

"You are injured. It will require time to heal, Prince Atem."

Crimson orbs locked onto Yugi as the latter wrung a towel dry. "You know of my identity?"

'_Well it's not hard when we've all seen your face during parades_,' Yugi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I have seen you twice during rituals," he replied.

Yugi hovered over the Prince with towel in hand, gently cleaning the wound with gentle ministrations, much like a mother cat would do to her kittens.

"What is your name?" Atem inquired.

"H-Heba," Yugi replied.

'_Heba? What's wrong with you!_'

"Heba...Thank you for your help Heba."

"You're _not _welcome," the Enchanter muttered.

Atem gave a nod of his head. "I shall remember your bravery and kindness."

"Now please hold still. I must apply a poultice to help the wound heal," Yugi got up and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Isis and Shada were tiring quickly, the heat of the desert taking a huge toll on their horses and physique. However both Keepers knew if they stopped to rest, their pursuers will catch up and no doubt kill the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, you must endure this a bit longer," Isis said.

Aknamkhanon gave a weary nod. "I will survive this. I must return to my people and son alive," he said as encouragement.

"How much further until we reach your native village?" Shada asked, looking at the female Keeper.

"Just a few more leagues north. Ishizu and Marik are waiting for us at the entrance," she responded.

"I pray we get there before the thieves get to us," Shada threw a look over his shoulder.

"I wonder how Prince Atem is doing..."

Almost immediately a bright flash of light flashed before the trio, scaring the horses as they reared up on their hind legs. Simultaneously the three tugged on their respective reigns, with a hand raised to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed, they lowered their hands to find a spirit guardian hovering before them.

"Isn't that?..."

Isis nodded grimly. "It's Dark Magician, Mahad's spirit guardian."

"Why is he here?" Aknamkhanon asked, fully aware of spirit guardians and their existence.

"Something must have happened to Mahad."

Dark Magician opened his mouth to speak, but the voice came out in Mahad's tone. "Isis, Shada, if you are hearing this it means I have been captured by the thieves who broke into the palace. Rest assured I am unharmed, as is Set and those who were unable to flee. Whoever is behind all this apparently sees our worth as Keepers of the Millennium Items."

"What of my son? What of Atem!" the Pharaoh shouted at the guardian.

"Prince Atem has escaped the palace on horseback, his current whereabouts are unknown even to myself. I remained behind to help facilitate his escape. I pray to Ra he remains safe and will not attempt to try anything foolish."

All three breathed marginally easier.

"Do not come rescue Set or myself right now. It is too dangerous. They will stop at nothing to gather all seven Millennium Items, and no doubt they have people searching for the Prince at this very moment, as he is Keeper of the Millennium Puzzle. Isis, remain strong and do not falter in your path. Shada, watch over Isis and the Pharaoh. Set and I will do whatever we can to escape. If we do manage to get out, I will send Dark Magician to you again."

"Wait-"

Dark Magician faded from view.

For a while no one spoke.

The female Priestess was quietly blinking back tears.

Shada tightened his grip on his Millennium Key.

Aknamkhanon was still trying to process the fact that his son was alive.

Sounds of horses neighing in the background jolted the trio back to reality.

"Go! Go now!" Isis urged, her horse racing along the desert sand.

* * *

Mahad and Set were imprisoned in the palace dungeons alongside officials and members of the court. The two Keepers were placed in a cell together, while others were kept separate from one another. The head of security gasped when his guardian spirit returned to his body, and a content smile touched his lips, which meant Isis and the other two had heard his message about their safety.

"Have you gotten your message to Isis, Shada, and my uncle?" Set asked of his fellow Keeper.

"Yes. Now we must focus on escaping from here."

"There's patrols around every corner and the keys are constantly being switched. It's hard to tell who has them," the High Priest commented.

"We have to wait for our chance."

Sounds of heavy footsteps approaching the dungeon attracted their attention as the duo faced that direction, pressing their faces into the bars of the cell. As the steps drew near, Set got a strange feeling. It wasn't something he could describe. He had no words for it.

"Open the door," a gruff voice said.

Rattling noises reminiscent of keys shattered the piercing silence of the dungeon. Slowly the door to their cell opened, and a hooded figure stepped inside.

"Who are you?" demanded Set angrily.

"You don't recognize me?" the figure asked.

"No. I don't know who you are!"

The figure lowered his hood. "Do you recognize me now?" he asked again.

Set gasped. "F-Father!?"

* * *

"Up ahead!" Isis shouted as the familiar gate to her village loomed in the distance.

Her village was secluded in the desert, far from prying eyes and gossips of the world. Her ancestor was given the task of guarding the Pharaohs and their resting places by the very first Pharaoh of Egypt. As the eldest daughter of the village chief, Isis was chosen by the Millennium Necklace on her tenth birthday to be its Keeper. With her father's blessing and those of her village elders, she embarked on a journey to become a Priestess in the service of the Goddess Isis, of whom she was named after. It was in Cairo she became acquainted with Mahad, then a mere apprentice of the previous Keeper of the Millennium Necklace. When his master passed from this world, the Ring was entrusted to Mahad, and together the two of them had through thick and thin.

"Will your village welcome home?"

"My brother is the village chief now. He will never turn his back on his eldest sister," Isis said with a fond smile.

"Isis!"

A familiar yet forgotten voice drifted from the sands, reaching the ears of the Priestess as she lifted her head. Standing at the entrance to the village were her brother and sister, both waving their hands joyously in greeting.

"Marik, Ishizu," Isis breathed.

A mere hundred meters from reaching her village, disaster struck the otherwise peaceful village.

Soaring through the air above the range of Shada and Isis was an arrow, the projectile whistling through the air like a pin traveling at high speed. It was already too late by the time Isis realized what was going on.

Marik crumpled to the floor as the arrow pierced his chest.

"Marik!"

Craning her head around, Isis saw their pursuers had gained enough speed to be within close proximity. Turning back around, the Priestess urged her horse into a faster gallop.

"Just a little more!"

Four figures emerged from the right of the village, stopping right in front of the trio, blocking their route into the village as another grabbed Ishizu from behind, holding a hand against her mouth and a knife to her neck.

"You're surrounded," the leader said.

"Tch," Isis pulled the reigns, drawing her horse closer to Shada and the Pharaoh.

"Give us the Pharaoh and we may let you live," another added.

"We'll protect you Pharaoh," Shada said.

Raising a hand to the sky, Isis closed her eyes in concentration. "Spiria! Descend from the sky and grant us your divine protection!"

With a flash of blinding light, the guardian spirit of Isis appeared before her, resting gracefully on the ground.

"That won't help you!" the leader shouted.

Isis flung her hand out.

Spiria produced a powerful force field that repelled the attacks of the enemy.

"Two-Headed Jackal Warrior!"

Shada's guardian spirit joined the fight.

* * *

Their enemies were tiring quickly but Isis and Shada were also feeling the effects of summoning their ka for so long. Spiria's force field began to flicker, while Jackal Warrior's movements gradually became sluggish and lacking. Still the two held up their front. Neither were willing to back down. Not when they had the Pharaoh to protect and defend. Both understood if something were to happen to him, Prince Atem will never forgive them for what happen.

Mustering the last of their strength for a final attack, the two were halted by a blast of pure energy from nowhere, shattering Spiria's force field and incinerating the two spirit guardians. Isis and Shada screamed in pain as they fell off their horses, landing on the scorching sand, weakened and disoriented from the sudden attack.

"What's taking so long?" a new voice joined the fray.

The surrounding thieves all bowed as a white-haired man appeared from behind a sand dune atop a camel.

"Thief King Bakura!"

Aknamkhanon's eyes widened. "Bakura...you're the survivor from Kul Elna my brother told me about!" he said.

Bakura chuckled evilly. "Speaking of your brother, o great Pharaoh, you'll be pleased to know he has joined forces with me."

"What? That's impossible! Akhenadin should be dead! I banished him from the palace after learning of the horrible massacre of ninety-nine human souls in order to create the Millennium Items."

Isis and Shada glanced at each other, then up at their ruler. "W-What do you mean my Pharaoh?" Shada asked through a cough.

"Oh? Your son's guardians do not know how their precious Millennium Items came to be? Shall I tell them of the story then?" Bakura lazily said, flicking off an imaginary piece of sand from his camel's saddle.

The Pharaoh said nothing.

"Twenty years ago, Kul Elna was a village hidden away, home to thieves and robbers, from which I hail. Akhenadin was a Priest back then, one of the Six Guardians of the current Pharaoh you see before you. However he was obsessed with the dark arts, and came upon a rather...disturbing ritual requiring the sacrifice of ninety-nine human souls. It was then he heard of Kul Elna, and upon learning it was home to thieves and robbers, chose that place for this very reason. He cast a spell, taking the lives of all those who dwelled within, and used their spirits to forge the seven Millennium Items. You possess two of them, the Necklace and the Key. I know your _beloved _Prince holds the Puzzle, and his cousin Set wields the Rod. Your head of security bears the Ring, and the Scales belong to Karim. Akhenadin already possessed the Eye when I met him."

"Is this true Pharaoh?...were our Items created by the souls of ninety-nine human beings?" Isis whispered in horror.

"Yes."

"How can that be..."

"One more thing. Diabound here was created from the desire of vengeance of my people, and he is quite powerful. Don't you agree?" he smirked at the two wounded Keepers.

"What do you want Bakura?" Aknamkhanon said.

The white-haired man cackled. "Revenge. You allowed your brother to kill my parents! To annihilate my entire village for the sake of creating these Items. It is only fit if I present your soul to Diabound to calm the rage of my deceased comrades."

"How dare you!" Shada exclaimed, slowly standing back up with Isis.

"Either yield, or I will slaughter more people in your name, starting with these two."

Isis and Shada were surrounded by thieves from all sides.

"No Pharaoh! Don't do it! Do not worry about us!" Isis cried.

"Your safety is the most important! The people of Egypt need you!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Your Pharaoh is no longer a Pharaoh. If my memory serves me right, Akhenadin should have instilled Set as the new Pharaoh right now and branded your son a traitor. Soon there will be a bounty on Atem's head, and he will have nowhere to hide!"

"The Prince lives!" Isis said defiantly.

"For now," drawled the Thief King.

Aknamkhanon said nothing. His eyes slowly flickered back and forth to his two protectors, the village behind, and the white-haired man in front.

"Will you swear on your life you will not harm anyone if I went back with you?" he finally said.

"You have my word."

"Good. Good. Isis, Shada, thank you for all you've done. I pray to Ra your loyalty remains to my son even after my parting," Aknamkhanon said, sliding a hand into his robe and extracting a small dagger.

Both Keepers gasped. "My Pharaoh! No!"

Without hesitation Aknamkhanon plunged the blade into his abdomen, grunting as crimson seeped from the wound, staining his robe and hands in blood. Slowly he turned back around, facing the Thief King, "My debt to your village has been repaid. Now...keep your word...leave them be," he sputtered, his knees buckling underneath as his body took on a kneeling position.

Then the light faded from his eyes.

"No!"

Bakura got off his camel, walking over to the corpse. "Foolish man. You took your own life out of loyalty and love for your people. I cannot say you were stupid in what you have done."

"What do we do about them?" one of the thieves asked.

"I am a man of my word. Leave them be. With Aknamkhanon gone, Akhenadin and his son will take over as Pharaohs of Egypt. Atem will be found soon, and the last of his line will be wiped off this planet. Either way, I win. We're returning to Cairo!"

The group withdrew.

* * *

For a while no one dared move. No one willing to believe what had just happened. Isis and Shada remained where they were, near the Pharaoh's body, as tears streamed down both their faces. Only when a pair of gentle hands were placed on their shoulders did the two Keepers look up. Marik and Ishizu smiled sadly at the duo, the former holding a hand against the arrow wound which had stopped bleeding.

"Let's bring him to the village," Ishizu murmured to her sister.

Isis could only nod her head.

Wordlessly the four of them carefully picked up the Pharaoh's body, with Ishizu skillfully removing the dagger from the body. As they carried Aknamkhanon into the village, inhabitants came out from their homes, and upon realizing it was their Pharaoh who was dead, knelt on the floor in respect for their beloved ruler.

"We'll bring him to the embalming room, then to the Valley of the Kings where he will be eternally laid to rest."

"Yes. It is our last duty as Keepers to our Pharaoh," Shada said.

* * *

"F-Father!? What are you doing here?" the High Priest stuttered.

Akhenadin snorted. "Did you honestly think me dead all these years? I expected better from you of all people."

"But how..."

"I was saved. But now is not the time for casual talk. My son, you have been given an important mission."

"What mission? You threw Mahad and I into the dungeon! Is this how a father treats his son?" spat the angry man.

"Watch your tone boy! I can easily get rid of you!"

Set clenched his hands in anger.

"Now come with me."

"What of Mahad?"

"He is to be executed in the morning."

Mahad widened his eyes. "I refuse to die by your hands! Even if you are the brother of the Pharaoh!" he shouted angrily.

Several guards attempted to beat Mahad into submission, but the head of security was well trained in the art of fighting. He quickly took out the guards with ease, and headed straight for Akhenadin, but Set threw himself between the two.

"Set! What are you doing?"

"He is my father. I cannot allow you to hurt him," the High Priest replied.

"He's insane! Why are you siding with him!"

That's when Mahad noticed the glazed look in his friend's eyes.

"No..." he flicked his gaze to the former Priest, and noticed he was holding the Millennium Rod.

"You took that from him!"

Akhenadin laughed. "What is his is mine."

"You coward!"

A veil of smoke erupted from nowhere, engulfing the entire area in a dark mist. Mahad covered his mouth as the smoke went up his nose, his hand desperately fanning away the tendrils in order to see.

"Master! This way!" a feminine voice called.

"Mana?" Mahad pushed his way past the confused Akhenadin.

"Come!" Mana waved a hand at her master.

Hovering above her head was Dark Magician Girl.

"When did you get in the palace? More importantly, _how _did you get past the guards?"

"I'll answer them later master! We must escape from here first!"

* * *

Atem was in the middle of eating a meal prepared by his host, when a sudden sensation zipped through his body. A small gasp escaped his lips as he whipped his head up, startling Yugi as the latter gave a small squeak of surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked of the Prince.

"Father...something happened to father...I must get to him!" Atem cried, heading for the door.

Yugi threw himself onto the older man. "No! Your wound isn't healed yet!"

"Let me go Heba! I have to find my father!"

"No! I refuse!" Yugi clung onto the man for dear life.

With a great shove, Atem pushed the younger man off himself and bolted for the door. Desperate to prevent him from leaving, Yugi grabbed the nearest object —which happened to be a vase given by Anzu— and hurled it with all his might. The porcelain crashed into the back of Atem's head, dropping the Prince to the floor almost immediately. The Enchanter heaved a sigh of relief, then dragged the unconscious man into his room.

"If he can less of a pain in my behind, I'll be more than grateful," he muttered.

"Meow," Kuriboh agreed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Dun dun dun._

_Whoever guessed Aknamkhanon would die, kudos! _

_Though I wish I didn't have to kill him off ;_;_

_I can't believe I made Yugi's alias as Heba lol._

_The real Heba will show up in future chapters. _

_XD Normally if you have a vase thrown at your head, it can cause damage, but for the sake of this story, let's pretend Atem is ok lol._

_Anyways let me know your thoughts!_

_Also I know Dark Magician came forth with Mahad combining his own life with Illusion Magician, but I can't bring myself to kill off Mahad. _

_So I just made Dark Magician as his spirit guardian instead. _

_Mana made her debut! _

_Yay!_

_See you all next time!_

_Kisara will appear soon. Will she be able to snap Set out of his brainwashing experience? ;D_

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	10. Spirit Heals

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Spirit Heals**

It wasn't until much later that Atem opened his eyes, finding himself in the same bed he woke up in earlier that morning. Hovering over him was Heba, a cloth in hand, gently mopping away at his forehead. The Prince swatted the younger man's hand away and started to sit up, only to be stopped by a sharp pain to the back of his head. That's when he remembered something hard had crashed against his head when he tried to leave, and crimson orbs narrowed at the person caring for him.

"Did you throw something at me earlier?" he asked hoarsely, wincing when any movement cause sharp pain to his skull.

Heba gave a nervous chuckle. "I had to stop you from leaving my home...so I chucked a vase at your head," he muttered the last part quietly.

"You stopped me from going to my father. Why? I need to get to him!"

The younger man fidgeted nervously. "Atem...I don't know how to tell you this...but..."

"Spit it out already Heba! I am in no mood for your games, especially after having a vase thrown at my head!"

Instead of physically telling the Prince the news he received after dragging an unconscious Prince onto his bed. The Enchanter left the room, came back with a piece of papyrus in hand, which he handed over to the scowling man.

Atem took the scroll and read the papyrus. By the time he was finished, his hands were trembling beyond control.

"I-Is this true? Is what is written here true? Father is dead?..." he murmured.

"I don't know. Whoever wrote this must have received a message of sorts. I will find out what I can for you but Atem...there's more."

"What more could there possibly be!?" wailed the Prince in despair.

Heba pointed to the lower section of the scroll.

_By royal decree of the Council of Elders,_

_Atem is no longer crown prince of Egypt. _

_He is henceforth branded as a traitor, _

_wanted for the murder of his father, Pharaoh Aknamkhanon._

_Should anyone see Atem, please turn him over to authorities._

_A handsome reward shall be given for any information pertaining to his whereabouts. _

_The coronation ceremony for Akhenadin shall take place in a fortnight. _

_High Priest Set will also be anointed as Crown Prince._

_The ceremony will take place at the royal palace._

_Any and all are welcome to attend. _

"I what!?" Atem screamed.

"Yes...they have deemed you as the murderer of your father it seems..." Heba whispered.

"Impossible! Why...and uncle Akhenadin was banished...why is he back? What in Ra's name is going on?"

"I don't know Atem, but from this moment on, you're no longer a prince, and you're a traitor to boot. It's not safe for you to step outside as of now."

Atem did not know what to say.

* * *

The process for embalming Pharaoh Aknamkhanon was to take place the next day. In the meantime Isis and Shada spent their evening huddled around a fire in the center of the village. Many were glad to see the eldest daughter of their former chief return, and gathered around to greet the priestess. Isis did not speak much, but merely inclined her head when people asked questions, instead leaning her head against Shada for comfort. The two Keepers had witnessed the death of their Pharaoh, which was traumatizing in itself. Neither really wanted to be apart from each other.

"Sister are you alright?" Ishizu asked quietly, placing a plate of food down in front of Isis.

Isis blinked a few times. "No...why didn't my Necklace warn me about this..."

"Not all futures were meant to be seen," Shada murmured, patting her on the shoulder.

"We could have saved him Shada. We were there...and yet...we have failed the Prince."

"We did all we could Isis. We protected the Pharaoh until the very end, though we both should have foresaw his own sacrifice," the Keeper of the Millennium Key said bitterly, angry at himself for failing to stop Aknamkhanon.

"Egypt needs a Pharaoh...we must get back to the Prince."

Marik walked over with a rolled up scroll in hand. A long strip of bandage was wrapped around his chest, covering up the arrow wound from earlier after Ishizu applied a poultice of herbs to help it heal. The village chief had gone out earlier to buy some necessities for the embalming ritual tomorrow, and when he came upon a disturbing message hung up in the middle of the streets, quickly stripped it off the wall, returning home to give to the two Keepers.

"Sister I think you should see this," he handed the scroll over.

The priestess took the papyrus from her brother, unfurling it to read the hieroglyphs inscribed on the course material.

"Shada! You need to see this!" she said urgently, thrusting the scroll into his hands.

Shada scanned over the contents, his fingers tightening on the papyrus when he finished.

"How can this be!? Prince Atem is a traitor for murdering his own father!? Akhenadin is going to be crowned as Pharaoh, and Set is the Crown Prince!?"

"Something is not right here. Set would _never _approve of this. Why on earth would he turn around and become Crown Prince?..."

"That's because Akhenadin stole his Rod and used its mind control ability on Set," a new voice said.

Both Isis and Shada glanced up at the recognition of the voice, with the former running straight into Mahad's arms and crying hysterically.

"Mahad? Mana? How did you manage to get here?" Shada pushed himself off the sandy ground, walking over to greet his fellow Keeper.

"Isis told me the location of her village a while back, telling me to flee here should anything happen," Mahad explained, wrapping his arms around the weeping woman.

"The Pharaoh is dead," Shada said.

"I know. That crazy Akhenadin has declared himself Pharaoh and Set as Crown Prince," Mahad spat bitterly.

"We have yet to find the Prince."

Mahad exhaled a deep breath. "I don't know where he is either. I stayed behind to make sure he could escape...I only hope he has found sanctuary far from Cairo."

"Master I'll go search for the Prince!" Mana piped up.

He glanced at his apprentice. "Don't be silly Mana. It is our duty to locate the Prince, and your training is still incomplete at this stage."

"But Master I know these deserts better than anyone," protested the young apprentice.

"No. We must remain here until we can figure out our next step. The palace is no longer safe, and we have yet to discover where the Prince is hiding."

Mana pouted. "This is exactly why I should go and scout," she grumbled.

"Look after Isis for now Mana. I have to discuss things with Shada."

* * *

Watching and shaking his head as his apprentice led Isis away with the help of her sister, Mahad turned towards Shada and the two Keepers bore grim expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Shada was the first to talk.

"I was overpowered after helping Prince Atem escape. They threw me in the dungeon with Set and others who were loyal to the Pharaoh. We were discussing how to escape when..." Mahad took a deep breath, "when Set's mind was taken over by Akhenadin using the Millennium Rod. Mana broke in and managed to get me out."

"So Akhenadin really is behind all this," the Keeper of the Key mused.

"What of the Pharaoh? I heard news he has..."

Shada closed his eyes, giving a dip of his head in confirmation. "Yes. He sacrificed himself...to protect the two of us...and the entire village here," the Keeper's voice was barely audible.

"So it was true."

"Mahad, we must do something or all of Egypt will be thrown into chaos. Akhenadin has someone, Thief King Bakura, who he has allied with to take over control of the palace. On top of that there's the fake Enchanter we have to worry about as well."

"Karim has fled as well, we must wait for him to send us a message. Once we have a solid plan, we'll break into the palace and free Set of his mind control. But there is one thing I know for sure we must have on our side."

"What do we need?"

"The _real _Enchanter."

* * *

Yugi sighed for the twentieth time that night.

"Meow?" Kuriboh wedged his way under Yugi's hand, begging to be scratched on the head.

"He's distraught Kuriboh. What should I do? I'm not good at these sort of things," the Enchanter said to his feline.

"Meow," Kuriboh purred.

After learning of the death of his father, Atem had locked himself in Yugi's own room, refusing to come out no matter how much the Enchanter tried enticing him in various methods. In the end he gave up, deciding to let the Prince mourn in his own way. Though Yugi was sure he heard crying every time he pressed his ear against the door. As much as he wanted to do something, it wouldn't help if he revealed his powers to the Prince.

"Should I cook something? I'm too nervous to cook anything. Maybe a bath? No, it's too late for a bath and I already took one," Yugi muttered as he paced the room.

"Meowrrr," the feline padded after his master.

_Shall I lend my help? _

"Spirit!"

The ethereal being materialized before the Enchanter.

_His heart has been consumed by sorrow and grief. I can help soothe his soul and heal his shattered spirit. _

"Please...he needs you more than ever...and I cannot do anything to worsen my condition."

Spirit smiled serenely at the Enchanter.

_I will soothe his spirit. _

Amethyst orbs observed quietly as the ethereal being floated towards the direction of his room.

"I'm counting on you..."

* * *

_Atem wandered aimlessly in the dark void, his legs carrying him nowhere in particular as he meandered back and forth. _

_"Atem," a gentle, soothing voice called out. _

_"Who goes there?" demanded the Prince. _

_A woman with flowing hair bearing the traditional headdress of an Egyptian Queen emerged from the void. On her feet were delicate golden sandals, her wrists and ankles adorned with golden bands, while a robe of pure white covered her from head to toe. _

_"M-Mother?" Atem whispered. _

_The Prince never got to know his mother, as she had passed away during childbirth, leaving him to be raised by his father. But Aknamkhanon would always tell him stories of his mother, of how she was a gentle, kind, and loving Queen to her people. _

_"My dear Atem," his mother opened her arms. _

_He threw himself into her embrace, becoming a small child once more as she gently stroked his long locks. _

_"Mother!" _

_"You have endured a lot these past few days my son," she murmured softly. _

_"Father is gone...I'm all alone..." _

_"No my beloved son. You are not alone. We are with you in spirit." _

_The Prince pulled back to look her in the eyes. "How...how can I go on? I've lost everything..." _

_"You still have Mahad and the others. They are searching for you tirelessly. I know times are tough for you right now my son, but you must endure this. Think of it as a trial from the heavens that you must overcome." _

_"But I feel so weary..." _

_His mother bent down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Your spirit be soothed my son," she murmured. _

_A sudden jolt of energy seemed to energize Atem as he let out a small gasp. _

_"We will forever watch over you my son," his mother began to fade away. _

_"Mother! Wait!" _

_He was left alone in the darkness._

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_In case you are confused, that last part is Spirit posing as Atem's mother to encourage him to live on._

_See you all next time!  
_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	11. Learning To Let Go

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Learning To Let Go**

"How is she?" Mahad inquired, spotting his apprentice come out of the house that belonged to Ishizu and Marik.

"Isis finally fell asleep but it took some coaxing. The Pharaoh's death has shocked her greatly," Mana replied sadly.

"If only I was there..."

"Don't blame yourself master. You were only doing your duty to help Prince Atem escape," the young apprentice said.

"We have failed as Keepers, Mana, we don't even know where the Prince is right now."

Seeing the crestfallen look on her master's face prompted Mana to try and come up with a way to locate the lost Prince. As the apprentice pondered her next move, Mahad made his way over to where Isis was resting for the evening, for he was worried about her health ever since earlier when she threw herself into his arms. Of all the Keepers in the palace, Mahad and Isis always had the closest of bonds. Were times a bit more peaceful and neither chosen to be bearers of Millennium Items, Mahad would have married Isis and the two of them would then start a family together.

"Ishizu, Marik, how is your sister doing?"

The siblings looked up from the fire they were tending. "She's asleep but distraught. The Pharaoh's death has dealt a great blow to her," Ishizu murmured.

"She will need time to recover from this ordeal," added Marik.

"We will remain here until the Pharaoh's embalming and burial is over."

"What will you do after?" Ishizu handed Mahad a bowl of fresh duck soup.

"Find out where the Prince is, then help him reclaim what is rightfully his."

* * *

Atem woke up with a slightly better outlook than he had previously. The dream with his mother has calmed his nerves and soothed his spirit significantly. Now a sense of peace and tranquility settled over the Prince like a warm blanket on a cold, wintry night. Craning his head to the left, Atem spotted the hunched over figure of Heba resting against the bedpost, head leaning on the pole for support. A hand slowly snaked out towards the young man, hovering an inch away from the hood that concealed his features. As tempted as he was to pull it down to see the face of his savior, the Prince respected the privacy of Heba, thus the hand was lowered and away from its original location.

"Grandpa..." Heba murmured in his sleep, stirring restlessly in the process.

'_I have yet to see a family member since being here...is he perhaps an orphan?_' Atem thought as he stared at the sleeping man.

Then Atem realized how lucky he truly was to have a father around. While his mother passed away during childbirth, at least he had the love of his father. This young man most likely grew up without any parents, and judging from the way he was muttering "grandpa" in his sleep, he must have had a rather lonely childhood. Growing up as the Prince of Egypt was rather lonely, but he had Set and the Keepers around to keep him company.

'_Ra, I am such a spoiled brat._'

Had he taken everything for granted so far?

If he had listened to Isis's words earlier...perhaps none of this would have happened.

"Isis...Mahad...Karim...Shada...Set...forgive me for being so foolish."

"It's not your fault," a sleepy voice whispered.

Crimson orbs locked onto amethyst ones as Heba lifted up his head off the bedpost.

"I...I want to apologize for my actions earlier Heba. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that...forgive me."

"I was never mad at you Atem."

"R-Really?"

"Really," Heba slipped a hand out to rest it atop Atem's own.

Atem covered the paler limb. "What am I going to do? All of Cairo must be searching for me for that reward..I cannot go outside without risking my identity."

"I will find a way to help you Atem. For now you need to have patience and remain here until that wound is healed."

* * *

"I trust everything is in order?" Bakura drawled, strolling into the throne room at a leisurely pace.

"You sure took your sweet time coming here," Akhenadin growled at the white-haired thief.

"Your brother is dead. You should rejoice Akhenadin, you've finally obtained what you wanted all these years."

"My brother? Dead? Impossible!" scoffed the former Priest.

Bakura crossed his arms. "He took his own life to protect his two Priests from me. I am a man of my word. I left them unharmed."

"You mean Isis and Shada? Why did you not bring them back!? We need the Millennium Items if we are to carry out our plan!"

"Don't you raise your voice with me! Remember it was _I _who gave you a new life! As for the Millennium Items, until we find that brat of a Prince and his Puzzle, the others will be useless to us!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to manipulate not only the mind of my son? But those of the court as well? We can't let our plan fall to ruin!"

A snap of the fingers summoned several thieves from various hiding spots, all of them converging around the leader with swords drawn, looking rather menacing to the slightly shocked Akhenadin.

"We will carry out our plan. For now we need to keep things on the low side. We'll proceed with the coronation, and until everything is ready, we cannot afford to have any slip ups. Do you understand?"

"I hate having to use my son like this. Especially since I haven't seen him in so many years since my exile."

"Set will be freed soon. We need him in our plan for now."

* * *

When Isis awoke the next morning, she was glad to see Mahad sleeping in the chair set up next to her bed. A light blanket was draped around his shoulders, probably by her sister or brother. Then the Priestess blushed deeply, realizing this was the first time she had ever slept in the same room as the one who has captured her heart. Long has she dreamt about starting a family with Mahad, but until they were released from service by Atem, neither will ever have the chance to be together. Unless they were allowed to wed one another with Atem's blessing. Isis swore to remain loyal and faithful to the Prince, until the day he no longer required their services.

"Sister, you're awake."

Ishizu entered the room, bearing a tray of food in hand. Isis could smell the familiar scent of her sister's fresh duck soup, usually served with an egg and bread on the side. Of the three siblings, Ishizu was always more of the motherly type. It used to be Isis herself, until the day she left to become a Priestess. They lost their mother when they were young, thus Isis was the one to raise her siblings.

"Let him sleep," she indicated towards the slumbering Mahad.

"After the morning meal, we will prepare to embalm the Pharaoh," Ishizu informed her sister.

"I know."

"Marik will preside over as Anubis."

"Yes. It is his duty as chief of the village. Now let us eat and prepare for the day ahead."

The two women left the room, allowing Mahad to catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_See you all next chapter! _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	12. Rituals & Spells I

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rituals &amp; Spells I**

Preparing for the embalming ceremony required the work of the entire town. Of course not just anyone was allowed into the preparation chamber. This duty fell upon Marik, Ishizu, and Isis, for they were the children of the late chief, and thus inherited the art of embalming bodies of royals. Marik would preside over the ritual as Anubis, their God of Death, while the sisters would serve as his assistants. It was a tedious task, one that required several days of work in order to fully preserve a body for the after life. Even then their task wasn't done. It would be Isis's turn to take over, performing a ritual that would guide the Pharaoh's soul to the Underworld, where he will face the trials of Anubis and that of Ma'at. Only when his heart has been deemed pure enough may he rest in eternity, forever watched over by Osiris.

"Are you finished with the meal?" Marik asked of his sisters, already dressed in the ritualistic clothing passed down by their father.

"Yes. Let us finally put the Pharaoh to rest," Isis stood up from the table.

Ishizu mirrored her sister's movements.

"As per customs of the village, only the three of us will be allowed in the chamber. The others must wait until the embalming process is over to see the Pharaoh's body. We have long prepared a sarcophagus for Aknamkhanon, and grave diggers have selected a spot in the Valley of the Kings for his resting place. It is deep and hidden enough to prevent tomb raiders from looting for treasure."

"Thank you Marik. Father and mother would be proud of the man you've grown up to be," Isis said, embracing her youngest sibling tearfully.

"It is time," Ishizu said to her siblings.

"Then let us proceed."

The trio were barely out the door when sounds of footsteps from behind drew Isis's attention. She turned back around to find Mahad leaning on the door to her room, a weary expression upon his face. Ishizu and Marik stepped out of the home, leaving the two alone momentarily. The Keeper of the Necklace went back to her fellow Priest, resting a hand on his arm.

"All will be well," she soothed.

"You've really become stronger," Mahad murmured with a small smile.

"I'm not the frail girl you once knew," agreed Isis with a smile of her own.

Mahad drew Isis near his chest, brushing his lips softly against her forehead. "No. You're not. You've become more than that."

"Mahad...I..."

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her words. "Go. You're needed at the ritual. I'll be here with you until the very end."

They stole another moment of intimacy, then Isis turned around and headed back for the door.

"Isis," Mahad called out.

"Yes?"

"I know."

Tears pooled around the rims of the female Keeper, threatening to spill over as she hurriedly rushed out the door before he could see her cry.

"Master, if you love her, why don't you say it?" Mana asked, having witnessed the scene between the two.

"Quiet Mana. It is not so easy," Mahad blushed, hoping his apprentice didn't see anything.

"Isis loves you too. It can't be so hard to be with her?"

"My young apprentice there is much you still have to learn. We are Keepers of the Millennium Items, and our duties to the Pharaoh and Prince always comes first before anything. When I leave this world one day, you will inherit the Millennium Ring from me, and then you will know what I meant when I said it is not so easy."

Mana scrutinized said Ring hanging from Mahad's neck carefully. Throughout the ten years of her apprenticeship, Mana always wondered about the Ring that dangled from her master's neck. It was only when she passed the first trial of her test did Mahad reveal its true secrets. It was on that day she began to take her apprenticeship seriously, for being Keeper of an Millennium Item was a heavy task.

"I wonder if I will ever experience love..." she murmured mainly to herself.

"Perhaps you will Mana. But until we are freed from servitude by the Prince, we are forever bound to serve as Keepers and his Priests."

"It must have been tough for you and Isis all these years..."

Mahad sighed quietly in response to his apprentice's words.

* * *

The village was eerily quiet as the siblings traversed the short distance from their home to the preparation chamber. During the years of his reign, Aknamkhanon had commissioned Isis to create a sarcophagus and the sacred canopic jars that would house his organs when he passed from this world. Isis gave word to her siblings via falcon communication, and within a time span of three months, the sarcophagus and canopic jars were created.

Isis never thought it would come into use under these circumstances.

The chamber where the embalming process was to take place lies in the farthest point of the village, usually only the ones with the key were allowed to enter. Marik unlocked the door using a special key forged by the village blacksmith, and pushed open the door to reveal a torch-lit room with a table in the center. Various tools were spread out around the table, each with its own purpose for the embalming process.

"I've had someone help me carry the Pharaoh's body in here earlier," Marik said as he went over to the table, donning the headdress of Anubis.

"Then let us begin," Isis said without hesitation.

Thus begins her final duty to Pharaoh Aknamkhanon.

* * *

"Kuriboh? Kuriboh where are you?" Yugi called, searching his entire house for the calico feline.

Normally Kuriboh would appear on his own around this time of day, since it was feeding time and Yugi would leave out a fresh bowl of cut up fish for the cat to enjoy. However when he laid out a bowl today, he was shocked not to see Kuriboh already at his feet. The feline would already be standing in front of him, with big round eyes, begging to dig into the food.

"Heba? What's going on?" Atem walked into the room, carrying a purring Kuriboh in his arms.

"Kuriboh! There you are!" Yugi rushed over to take the squirming cat from the Prince's embrace.

Kuriboh hissed and mewled in protest, swiping out with his claws, leaving three marks on Yugi's forearm.

"Ow!"

"Meowrrrrrrr," Kuriboh growled.

"What's gotten into you?" Yugi cried as he furiously petted his cat on the head.

After several moments the feline settled down in his arms. Yugi heaved a heavy sigh and faced a perplexed Prince.

"I'm sorry. Did he cause you trouble?"

"He is rather delightful. Reminds me of Slifer," Atem gave a wry smile.

"Slifer?" the Enchanter cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. My loyal companion back at the palace. I received him as a gift from father when I became of age."

Yugi gently set Kuriboh on the floor. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking that is," he finished hastily.

"Twenty-one."

'_He's the same age as me..._'

"You are rather young for your age."

Atem chuckled in amusement. "So I've heard."

"Would you like to come outside with me? I have a disguise with you that might keep others from recognizing who you are," he said.

"Yes! It has been a while since I last went out!" Atem said a little too eagerly.

Yugi got up from where he sat, heading into another part of the house. In truth his grandpa had left behind a rather extensive wardrobe for him to wear, and now he was rummaging around until he came upon a beige-colored cloak. Walking back to the living room he handed this over to the Prince.

"Put this on and pull the hood up. There are always travelers on the streets so it won't be too suspicious for you to be walking around in one."

Taking the cloak from his hand, Atem fastened it around his shoulders and stood, quietly thanking whoever made it for its length. It went up to his ankles and covered his entire body completely.

"Come on," Yugi said as he headed for the door.

* * *

This was the first time Atem had ever been on the streets, not as a Prince, but as a commoner. It seemed apparent that without all the servants and guards surrounding him, the people really had no idea their former Prince was walking among them as a normal person. For the first time Atem was able to view the streets of Cairo as a regular person, and he began to realize just how ignorant he had been of his own kingdom. Children dressed in rags ran on the streets, begging for food, while merchants displayed their wares at high prices. Several times children swarmed around his feet, begging for money or something to eat.

His companion would rip pieces of bread he brought, sharing these with the children as they ran off to huddle in a corner and eat.

"Were conditions always this poor?" Atem asked in shock.

"You've spent your whole life in the palace, with only glimpses of how Cairo looks when you're out in an entourage. It's no surprise you have no idea how bad things truly are."

"I thought father was going a good job as Pharaoh..."

"Your father _did _do a good job. The problem lies with the corrupt officials who took advantage of your father's kindness."

"I've been naive...so very naive about all of this."

Yugi brought Atem over to a bazaar stand selling fruit, and he was trying to teach the Prince how to pick fresh ones from the bad ones. He laughed, watching Atem struggle with telling the difference between two pineapples. After a while of picking a bunch of them that would last them a week or so, Yugi payed the owner and the duo began to make their way back to Yugi's house.

Atem was listening to something the shorter man was saying, when his eyes fell upon a group of Medjai stopping people at random on the streets.

Yugi noticed Atem tense immediately.

"What's the matter?" he inquired.

"There's a group of Medjai..."

Said group sauntered over to where they were standing, and Atem became rooted to the spot. His legs refused to move, no matter how much he mentally screamed at them to walk in the opposite direction. Seeing the trouble he was having, Yugi stepped in to protect the Prince when the Medjai stopped right in front of them.

"Lower your hoods," the leader ordered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Yugi replied instantaneously.

"And why would that be?" sneered another Medjai.

"We've contracted a rather...horrifying disease that eats away at our skin. We have our hoods up so others won't see how disfigured we've become. It's also quite contagious, so you might want to step back."

The Medjai hastily took several _big _steps back.

"Well carry on then. And make sure you stay inside or try to find a way to heal that disease!"

"Of course we will," Yugi bowed to the Medjai as they walked away.

"Thank Ra..." Atem felt his knees go weak.

"Let's get you home before you pass out," Yugi said.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	13. Rituals & Spells II

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rituals &amp; Spells II**

"Mahad, we will need a plan if we are to overturn Akhenadin and Bakura," Shada said as they sat in Isis's house.

"Our utmost priority is to locate Prince Atem first. I wish I had a destination in mind that night, when I stayed behind to help him escape."

"The Prince has the ability to call upon the Egyptian Gods, and his _Ka_ is Black Luster Soldier, one of the most powerful spirit guardians ever contracted to him. Can we not send our own out to search for him?"

Brown orbs widened. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier? It would be safer for us to do so rather than physically venture out. I will send Dark Magician to the eastern part of Cairo. I trust you will cover the west?"

Shada inclined his head.

"I will tell Isis about our intent after the embalming process is finished for the day."

* * *

"Father why are you doing this to me?" Set exclaimed angrily, currently not under the influence of his Millennium Rod.

Akhenadin took pity on his son and secretly removed his son from its influence for an hour a day, but only within the sanctuary of his own room, away from the prying eyes of Bakura. The Thief King would not take too kindly to one of his pawns being tampered with, but the former Priest did not want to harm his own flesh and blood.

"It is for our sake, and the sake of our people Set. My brother was a kind ruler, kind but foolish, and that gives rise to greed within the hearts of people. We will right what is wrong, and bring prosperity back to our glorious Egypt!"

"Cousin is the rightful heir to the throne!"

"Do _not _speak to me of that brat! You should have inherited the Puzzle and he should have served as your Priest! Our foolish father named him Crown Prince, passing the throne to him while I was left with this blasted Millennium Eye!" You should have been the heir to the throne after my passing. I am merely helping us regain what belonged to us in the beginning."

"You know what I say to that father? I want no part in your plans!"

The High Priest raised a hand to his lips and whistled sharply. A growl could be heard from a corner of the room, then a figure pounced from the shadows, toppling over the unsuspecting Akhenadin. Seeing his father distracted by his cousin's loyal hound, Set swiped his Millennium Rod from the ground, and with another sharp whistle, leaped from the window in his room with Slifer following closely on his heel.

He grunted in pain, feeling one of his ankles twist from the height of the fall.

"Stop him!" he heard his father cry from his room.

A bunch of thieves sprang out from nowhere to surround the injured Priest.

"Duos!"

His _Ka _materialized and the Priest ordered it to defend them as the two fled on foot.

* * *

Akhenadin watched as his son escaped.

"Ryuuji!" he shouted angrily.

The imposter showed up almost immediately.

"You called?"

"Do something! Stop my son with the elements!"

Ryuuji went over to the window where Set had jumped out, focusing his gaze upon the High Priest. A barrier of flames erupted from the ground, in front of where Set was running towards. He heard the Priest curse loudly, but was astonished to see him charge right through it, despite the burns and wounds he'll suffer in the process. Ryuuji had to give the Priest courage points. Even he would hesitate at leaping through a wall of fire.

"He leaped through it," he informed his angry mentor.

"Blast him! I should not have removed him from the Rod's influence!"

The imposter discreetly slipped out of the room while his mentor continued raging at the air.

* * *

Set didn't know how far he traveled.

He didn't know what time it was.

His mind wasn't even registering the pain that was shooting up and down his body from the fire.

_Run._

_Live._

_Survive._

He was in survival mode.

Only when his legs refused to run any longer did the High Priest collapse on the ground. Slifer whined pitifully, nudging the man with its nose. Set weakly reached a hand out to stroke the canine's fur.

Then darkness took him.

* * *

Kisara hummed a song quietly to herself, working her way clockwise around the kitchen, preparing a small meal for herself for the day. She lived alone, in the farthest part of Cairo, away from the rest of the world. She had no choice. Her pale skin and blue eyes caused quite a commotion last time she ventured out without covering herself up. A bunch of slave traders had actually kidnapped her in the past, but she managed to get away thanks to a passerby who saved her life. While Kisara never learned his name, she never forgot how he looked.

Taking a pail of water in both hands, she lugged it towards the main entrance of her home, where she would water the plants outside. Today she was surprised to find an unconscious man collapsed on the ground, covered in what appeared to be burn marks, with a dog sitting next to him.

"Oh my," she gasped.

The dog looked up at her with pitiful eyes, almost as if to tell her to save his master.

"Where did you come from?" Kisara bent down, reaching a hand out to pat the dog on the head.

A whine escaped the dog's lips.

Focusing her attention on the injured man lying on the dirt floor, Kisara first slid her hands underneath the man's shoulders, and then with the utmost of care possible, dragged him inside her house while trying not to injure him too much. He was quite heavy. It took a log of heaving, pulling, and dragging on Kisara's end just to get him onto a bamboo mat on the ground she uses as a sitting arrangement.

The dog followed her the entire time.

"Stay here," she said kindly to the canine.

Hurrying into the kitchen to draw a bucket of water from a storage jar, the white-haired girl poured it into a basin, throwing in a towel to use in wiping away the dirt. Carrying this under one hand, she went back out, kneeling on both legs and dipping the towel in the cool water. The man was badly burned on his arms and legs, though it seemed his clothing protected his body from whatever it was that induced these injuries. Kisara was glad. She did not want to take off his robes unless necessary.

The man groaned.

She gently pressed the towel against his face, using slow strokes to wipe away the dirt and sand that had caked to his face. She worked meticulously, gently going about to clean his face until every last drop of sand was gone.

Only then did she get a good glimpse of his face.

Kisara gasped in shock when she realized who it was.

The one who saved her ten years ago.

* * *

For a while Kisara sat there, unmoving, transfixed by the unconscious man lying before her. Her hand was still hovering in the air, a mere inch from his face. How can this be? The one she's been searching for...her savior...was currently injured beyond recognition, with burn marks all over his body. How could something so horrible happen to such a kind person?

Only when the dog made a whining noise did she snap out of her trance.

Sapphire orbs fluttered open right then.

"You..." the man rasped.

"You are injured. Do not worry. You are safe here, I will take care of you until you recover."

A shaking hand lifted upward to touch her face. Kisara felt his fingertips brush briefly against her cheek, then quickly fell back against the mat as his eyes closed again. She went about cleaning his wounds, with an occasional grunt escaping his chapped lips. Once his wounds were cleaned, Kisara busied herself with making a poultice to apply on the burn wounds, then bandaging up his arms and legs.

* * *

_What is this light? _

_It's so pure and warm...my soul feels like it's being cleansed of all evil and malice. _

_Why does my soul feel this way? _

_Wait..._

_There's a shadow up ahead. _

_That shape..._

_So familiar..._

_Where have I seen it? _

_Please, turn around so I can see who you are. _

_What is your name? _

_..._

_Ah...so that's your name..._

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon..._

* * *

Sapphire orbs flew open as Set bolted upright from the mat. He groaned, pressing a hand against his upper right arm in pain. Shaking his head a few times, the High Priest saw he was in a home, with a small fire glowing in the fireplace. His clothing were neatly folded beside the mat, and resting atop that was the Millennium Rod. Slifer was curled at the base of his feet, resting soundly and with bandages around his paws as well.

"Where am I..." he groaned again.

"You are in my house. I found you collapsed outside on the floor," a melodic voice replied.

He twisted his head around to find a pale girl carrying a bowl of food in hand.

"You...you saved me?"

"I couldn't leave you to die."

"What is your name?"

"Kisara."

She handed him a bowl of soup, which the High Priest took numbly from her. The smell of spices and leek filled his nose but Set didn't care. Gingerly he spooned a mouthful, relishing in its delicious and settling aroma. Seeing him eat brought a smile to Kisara's face, the pale girl reaching a hand out to stroke Slifer on the head as the dog snuggled close to her body.

"You are one of the Sacred Guardians, aren't you?" she asked softly.

"What gave it away?" Set responded.

"That item. It is one of the seven Millennium Items, and only the Sacred Guardians of the Pharaoh and the Prince are allowed to wield them."

Set felt the corner of his lips twitch.

"I am Set, High Priest of Egypt, and Keeper of the Millennium Rod."

"Set...so that's your name..." Kisara murmured mainly to herself.

The brown-haired Priest blinked in confusion. "Have we met before?" he inquired.

"You don't remember me do you?"

Silence.

"Ten years ago...on the outskirts of Cairo...you saved me from a bunch of slave traders..."

Set blinked again.

Then it came back to him.

A pale girl with white hair and blue eyes being forced into a caravan.

Him rushing over to save her with the help of his cousin.

"It was you...you're the girl from that day..."

Tears pooled around the rims of Kisara's eyes.

"Yes. That was me."

"Looks like your debt has been repaid today," he joked, cringing when the movement caused him pain.

"Thank you."

The High Priest set the half-finished bowl of soup aside. "All these years...you were always on my mind. I never knew if you got away safely. After seeing you today, I can rest easy, knowing you were safe all these years."

Kisara smiled through her tears.

'_The light from earlier...could she be the one harboring Blue-Eyes White Dragon within?_' Set thought as he brushed away those salty drops with his thumb.

"Finish your soup. I'll bring out some fruits for you," she said, hastily wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

For the first time in his life, Set was willing to obey someone else's order without arguing back.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Kisara made her debut! Wooo!_

_Time for some Mizushipping in addition to blindshipping ;D_

_What other shippings should I do?..._

_Anyways is everyone okay with the pace of the story so far? _

_Please let me know!_

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	14. For Whose Sake

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**For Whose Sake **

Atem was greatly relieved to be away from the Medjai and back in the relative safety of Yugi's home. That was too close of an encounter for his liking. Odion was still nowhere to be found since the night he was forced to flee from the palace. The Prince could only hope the Medjai also managed to get away safely.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Yugi asked after putting the food away.

"There is something I must do first," Atem replied.

Closing his eyes the Prince called upon his _Ka_, the powerful Black Luster Soldier.

Yugi was amazed.

He'd never seen such a mighty and grand spirit guardian before.

"Search for signs of Mahad and the others. Tell them I am safe if you spot either them or their _Ka_."

Black Luster Soldier gave a nod of his head.

Then it disappeared.

"Now I am ready," Atem said.

* * *

With Atem occupying the bathing room, Yugi had nothing to do but prepare a small meal for the two of them. Busying himself with cutting up vegetables to throw in the soup, a sudden wave of coughing halted his progress. A hand flew to his mouth, covering the coughs and something else with it. The metallic scent of blood assaulted Yugi's nose. Right away he knew his illness was flaring up again, despite not having used his powers for a day already.

"Not now," he whispered.

Crippling pain dropped him to his knees as the coughing intensified greatly. Kuriboh meowed in alarm, eyes wide as he watched his owner convulse in agony. Yugi reached his clean out, weakly ruffling the feline's velvet fur. Hit by yet another wave of pain, Yugi groaned, knocked over several pots which shattered upon hitting the stone floor.

"Heba!? I heard something shatter!"

Atem rushed into the kitchen to find the younger man on the floor. The unmistakable scent of blood halted the prince in his tracks. Crimson orbs fell upon the blood staining his friend's hand, and panic rose inside the Prince as he rushed over to the hunched figure.

"You are ill!"

"It's nothing big," Yugi whispered hoarsely.

"There's blood on your hand!"

Yugi took several deep breaths.

"I am fine Atem."

"Coughing up blood is not fine," Atem bent to help his friend to his feet.

"Let me rest and I'll recover," Yugi insisted.

The Enchanter toppled over into the Prince's arms as his world went black.

"Heba!"

* * *

Set bit down on a slice of apple, relishing in its sweet juices flowing down his parched throat. Opposite him sat Kisara, who was eating her own slice and occasionally smiling at the High Priest.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Set asked, realizing he'd never seen anyone else in the house but her.

"Yes. I make a living selling clothing I embroider on the streets."

"Where are your parents?"

"They passed away when I was little."

Sapphire eyes lowered in response to hearing that.

"I'm sorry."

Kisara smiled. "It's alright."

"I didn't know my mother either."

"You didn't?" Kisara reached for a slice of orange.

"No. She passed away when I was an infant. My father was banished when I was five, thus my uncle took over as the one who raised me alongside my cousin."

"Your uncle is..."

"The Pharaoh. Prince Atem is my cousin."

A frown appeared on Kisara's lips. "But aren't you Crown Prince now? I saw the notices around the square the other day, of how you are Crown Prince, and your cousin is branded a traitor for murdering his own father."

The High Priest hesitated. As one of the Sacred Guardians he was sworn into secrecy by his uncle. However Kisara _did _save his life. Was she trustworthy enough? The secrets of the Millennium Items were only passed down from master to apprentice, or bearer to successor. What would the others think if they found out he told an outsider about the secrets of the items?

He knew he could trust her.

It was something he could tell right away by looking at her earnest eyes.

"My Millennium Rod has the ability to control the minds of others. My father put me under its influence. I'm guessing he must have done the same to the court officials, but now that I have the Rod again...the power over their minds have diminished greatly."

"Then how will your father continue to control them?"

"With death."

* * *

Isis collapsed into Mahad's arms the moment she stepped foot within her home. The embalming process for the day was finished. They had removed the Pharaoh's organs from his body, preserving them in the sacred canopic jars which were set to be buried alongside his sarcophagus. Tomorrow they will treat the body with resin, and once that was dried, the siblings will then wrap the body in bandages and prepare him for burial in the Valley of the Kings.

"Mahad..."

"Shada and I have dispatched our _Ka _to search for the Prince."

"Why did you not inform me! I must send Spiria out as well," Isis closed her eyes in preparation for the summoning.

"No. You are exhausted. Save your energy," Mahad shook his head.

"But-"

Impulsively he silenced her with a kiss.

A move that caught Isis off guard.

Too soon was it over.

"I should not have done that..." Mahad whispered in a horrified tone.

"No. It...it was all I needed from you."

"Isis-"

"Good night Mahad."

* * *

Shada stood in the back of Isis's house, gazing skyward at the stars. His _Ka _returned earlier, bearing no signs of news of Atem. The Keeper of the Key would have to try again in the morning. For now he'll focus on reading the movement of the stars.

"I should not have done that," he heard a voice behind mutter.

"Is something the matter?" he spun around to face his friend.

Mahad stopped in his tracks.

"Shada! I...kissed Isis."

His fellow Priest arched an eyebrow in response.

"Love is forbidden to us Sacred Guardians. You know that better than anyone Mahad," he finally said.

"OF course I do! It was on impulse. A foolish mistake on my part. I shouldn't have done it."

"We are humans. It is natural for us to fall in love, but our duty-"

"Comes first to our Pharaoh and Prince," finished the Priest.

"Yes. Until we are released from service."

The Keeper of the Ring sighed heavily.

* * *

"Ishizu, what should I do?" Isis inquired of her younger sister.

"What is wrong sister?"

"Mahad kissed me," the Priestess admitted with a slight flush.

The younger Ishtar sibling blinked.

"But you two are Sacred Guardians..."

Isis covered her face with both hands.

"It is not wrong to love another person."

"The day I became Keeper of the Millennium Necklace, I swore to carry out my duties to my Pharaoh and the Prince...yet I..."

"Yet you fell in love with Mahad," her sister finished.

She nodded.

"It is not a sin to love. We are humans sister, it is natural for us to want someone to protect and comfort us."

"Ishizu..."

* * *

_Pain._

_Why does it hurt? _

_Mother._

_Father._

_Make it stop. _

_Everything hurts all over._

_Someone make it stop!_

* * *

"Make it stop!" Yugi gasped.

The sudden movement startled Atem, who was hunched over with a wet towel in hand, in the middle of wiping Yugi's forehead gently to clean off the cold sweat.

"Heba! Are you alright little one?"

"Atem?..."

"Your fever has gone down. That is a good sign."

"Fever?" Yugi blinked groggily.

"You were burning up before. I took the liberty of wiping your body with a cool towel."

Yugi squeaked. "Y-You saw my body!?"

"Was I not supposed to?" Atem blinked in confusion.

The thought of Atem seeing his naked body brought a blush of red to Yugi's pale cheeks.

"You have really soft skin," the Prince noted

The Enchanter bypassed maroon, turning a deep shade of crimson.

"I-I can take it from here!" he hastily snatched the towel out of Atem's hand.

"No I insist."

The duo struggled over the towel, with Yugi giving a particularly hard yank. THe force sent Atem sprawling on top of the young Enchanter. Yugi could feel Atem's breath on his face, ghosting warmly over his skin, sending more butterflies into his already anxious stomach.

"A-Atem..."

"Heba..."

_Ra! I want to tell you so badly my real name! _

Yugi hastily backed up. "What are you going to do about the Enchanter at the palace?"

At this the Prince narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I will have Yugi executed."

The real Yugi paled.

"E-Executed!? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"He is the cause of all this."

"You let him into the palace," Yugi muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing!"

"If only I knew where the real one was..."

_You're looking right at him you fool! Open your eyes and realize it Atem! _

Yugi hastily readjusted his clothing. "Why do you insist on finding the Enchanter? What if he doesn't want to be found?"

At this the Prince locked gazes with the younger male.

"Because Egypt's survival depends on him."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_See you all next chapter guys! _

_This time change is screwing me over XD_

_I lose an hour of sleep now Q_Q_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	15. News

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**News**

"What do you mean Egypt's survival depends on the Enchanter?" Yugi hesitantly asked.

"Egypt is no doubt, one of the strongest kingdoms currently, but we are always under threat from more advanced civilizations. Long ago, the Enchanters would work side by side with the Pharaoh, ensuring that this kingdom remains intact, and turning away invaders before they could even reach our borders. Without the help of them, we would have long been conquered by our neighbors," Atem explained.

Yugi blinked.

"Bloodshed isn't the answer..." he murmured inaudibly.

"You are right Heba. Bloodshed isn't the answer...that's why when I find the real Enchanter...I wish to apologize to him or her for what my father had done," the Prince responded earnestly.

"Forgiveness is earned Atem, not something you can just ask for."

Crimson orbs deflated in defeat as Atem sank to the floor. "I just wish I could have done something...then perhaps the Enchanters would still be alive right now," he whispered, burying his face in his hands.

"It wasn't your fault Atem. You were too young back then to understand what your father was doing," Yugi rested a hand on Atem's shoulder, hoping to give the Prince some comfort through his words.

"Thank you little one."

A blush of deep red emerged on Yugi's cheeks after he heard Atem call him little one.

"A-Anyways, I'm going to go prepare dinner!"

* * *

Humming a song quietly while she worked, Kisara prepared a fresh bowl of poultice to apply onto Set's wounds. He was healing faster than expected, and a sudden wave of sadness washed over Kisara. The blue-haired girl realized that the moment he was healed, no doubt he would leave her to find his missing cousin. Strange it was to her, for she'd only known him for not even a month, yet a feeling of attachment has already tied her to him.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, Kisara brought the small bowl out to where Set was resting.

"I'm going to change your bandages again," she informed with a smile.

Set obediently shifted into an easier position for her to access his wounds.

As she silently worked on his injuries, tears began to brim around the edges of her eyes. Try as she might, Kisara was unable to prevent a single drop from slipping down her face, falling upon Set's hand, alerting the High Priest as he placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so he could see her expression.

"Why are you crying?" he murmured, using his thumb to brush away her tears.

"I-It's nothing," she smiled through her sadness.

"Tell me Kisara."

"It's just...when you're fully recovered...no doubt you'll leave me to search for your cousin."

The High Priest tenderly caressed her face. "Do you wish for me to stay?" he inquired softly.

She gave a hiccup in response. "You have a duty to find your cousin, the rightful heir to the throne. I cannot get in the way of one of the Sacred Guardians," Kisara replied, forcing herself to not burst into tears.

"But I also have a duty to look after you," was his unwavering response.

"You saved my life ten years ago. That alone is more than enough Set," Kisara wrapped a roll of fresh bandages around Set's right arm.

Neither said a word after.

* * *

"Ishizu are you sure Isis will be fine?" Mana inquired of the Ishtar sibling.

"Yes Mana. She just needs to sleep. This whole ordeal has put quite a strain on her body," Ishizu answered, guiding the younger girl towards the kitchen.

"I feel bad for her and Master..."

Ishizu grabbed a couple of vegetables from their cabinet and began to cut them up. "Why do you say that?" she threw the strips into a boiling pot of water.

"Because...they love each other but cannot be together, all because they are Sacred Guardians."

"Sister knew where her duties lied the minute she became successor to the Millennium Necklace."

Mana helped Ishizu with stirring the pot using a wooden spoon. "Master was the same. He became successor to the Millennium Ring when his master passed away. I am expected to become the new bearer when Master leaves this world as well."

"They are both humans in the end Mana. It is natural for them to fall in love, though I should have seen this coming."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Hand me some bowls would you?"

The young apprentice handed over some bowls on the table, into which Ishizu poured a generous helping of stew in each. Together the two women carried these out into the dining room, where they placed them in front of the people who have already sat down for the meal.

"Mana have you been bothering Ishizu again?" Mahad chided reproachfully, frowning at his apprentice.

"No Master! I was helping Ishizu in the kitchen," Mana waved her hands in front of her.

"Yes Mahad. She has been a wonderful little helper," Ishizu confirmed.

Shada noticed the empty seat. "Isis is still resting?" he asked of the siblings.

"Yes. She is exhausted," Marik confirmed.

Mahad was about to get up from his seat to check on Isis, when his _Ka _suddenly returned with news of where the Prince was.

"Master! That's your Dark Magician" Mana exclaimed excitedly.

"Does he bear news of our missing Prince?" Shada nearly toppled the table.

Wordlessly Mahad stared at his _Ka_, the two communicating silently for what seemed like an eternity. Then with a flash of bright light, Dark Magician disappeared, being absorbed by the Keeper of the Ring.

"Dark Magician has made contact with the Prince's Black Luster Soldier," he finally said.

"Where is he?"

"He is being looked after by a boy of around his age. His name is Heba, but for safety reasons, Black Luster Soldier did not disclose where the Prince is residing at. He only told us to bide our time and wait for news. When he sends Black Luster Soldier to find us again, that is when we will take back the palace from the usurper."

Shada frowned. "We do not have much time left Mahad. The coronation already happened, who knows what Akhenadin will do now that he is Pharaoh. If he throws all of Egypt into chaos, then what are we going to do? Without the Prince by our side, we are like a bunch of stray pigeons waiting to be picked off. Akhenadin and his forces are the cats, waiting in the shadows to pounce on us whenever there's a chance."

"We must obey the Prince's wishes," Isis's voice interjected.

"Isis!"

"Sister," Ishizu rushed over to support her elder sister.

Isis shook off her sister's hand. "We are the Sacred Guardians. We must obey his wishes, but I must share some news with you all. My Necklace has just shown me a vision."

Intrigued by this, the Keeper of the Key beckoned for her to continue.

"A white dragon with blue eyes...shall clash with the three Gods of Egypt...and standing in front of this beast is Set..."

"Set? A white dragon with blue eyes? How can this be? He is under Akhenadin's influence, and only the Prince is capable of calling upon the Egyptian Gods!" Mahad exclaimed.

"That was all my Necklace revealed. What this vision means...even I do not know fully. However it seems this mysterious beast is on our side, and will be the ray of light that shall pierce through the darkness of Egypt."

No one could argue with Isis's words.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Sorry I took so long for an update XD _

_I've been swamped in college work =3=_

_Anyways I promise things will pick up from here! _

_Blue Eyes White Dragon will be appearing soon ;D_

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	16. Revealed I

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Revealed I**

For the next few weeks Atem remained with Yugi in the latter's home, biding his time while sending his _Ka _to communicate with Mahad and the others that were in hiding. The only person he did not manage to get in touch with was his cousin, the High Priest having proven rather difficult to find. The Prince of Egypt associated that with his uncle putting Set under the influence of the Millennium Rod, otherwise it wouldn't be impossible to locate the presence of his cousin.

"It seems the Enchanter is performing another ritual to call on rain again," Yugi announced, having returned from his trip to the market.

"When will the people realize he is not the real one, but an imposter?" Atem growled under his breath.

"As long as Akhenadin remains Pharaoh and is backing this Enchanter, it will be hard to do so unless the real one exposes the fake."

Atem slammed a hand on the table in front, causing Yugi to drop a bag of corn in alarm.

"If only I knew where the real one was!"

'_I'm right here_,' Yugi thought as he picked up the scattered corn from the ground.

The sudden flash of light no longer bothered Yugi as Black Luster Soldier appeared before his owner, silently conveying a message from Mahad and the others in hiding.

"Heba, there is a favor I must ask of you."

"What is it?" Yugi picked up the last of the fallen corn.

"I plan on revealing myself before my uncle at the square today. Mahad and the others have already journeyed back from Isis's home. We only waited this long because the process to mummify a body takes at least several weeks. Now that father has finally been laid to rest in the Valley of the Kings, I can work on reclaiming what was rightfully mine from my uncle."

Yugi froze.

"How will you do this? Your uncle commands the army, and has the backing of the fake Enchanter on his side. Not to mention all of Egypt sees him as their ruler. What you're asking for is a death wish!" he whispered harshly, tightening his hands on the bag so hard, his knuckles started turning white.

"Which is exactly why I must ask that you remain here. Should I come out of this alive, I will send for you to the palace and reward you for what you've done. If I should perish on this day...then take my body and burn it. Scatter my ashes along the Nile, so that I may forever watch over my Kingdom alongside my father."

A single tear slipped down Yugi's face as Atem finished his sentence.

Yugi could deny it no longer.

During the time he spent with Atem living under his roof, Yugi subconsciously developed feelings for the Prince. He didn't realize it until several days ago, when he spent the entire morning crying alone in his room, scared that once Atem reclaims what is his by birthright, he'll forget about him all together.

"You'll survive," the Enchanter murmured inaudibly.

'_Because I'm not going to let you go alone_'

* * *

Akhenadin paced the throne room impatiently, waiting for Bakura to return from one of his so called "expeditions" to the nearby villages. In truth the usurper hated these frequent trips. Bakura claimed it was for the good of Egypt, in order to get everyone on his side. What the Thief King would do is gather a bunch of warriors, then raid villages, plundering as they go. Akhenadin would then send an army to "conquer" the bandits and make it look like the Pharaoh was doing a much better job at controlling these raids than his deceased brother. Combine that with the help of Ryuuji as the Enchanter, calling upon rain to end droughts, and one has all of Egypt bowing at one's feet.

That was exactly what Akhenadin did.

"Am I to call for another rainstorm soon?" Ryuji inquired as he strode into the room.

"Wait until that white-haired Thief King returns from his latest raid," Akhenadin grunted.

"I don't get it. Why can't you just do away with him if he's clearly a thorn in your side?" the impostor mulled.

"Because we need him in our plans," Akhenadin snapped irritably.

Ryuji arched an eyebrow at this, but said nothing more. Instead he placed a hand on the amulet dangling around his neck, the source of energy which allowed him to call upon the elements without being an actual Enchanter. Akhenadin promised he'll be released after the next full moon, which was a week away from today. Then Ryuji will finally be able to live on his own, with a good amount of gold to help financially.

"Speak of the devil," Akhenadin spun around as Bakura waltzed into the room.

"Are you ready for the prayer ceremony?" the Thief King asked, reeking of blood.

Akhenadin and Ryuji both covered their noses with a hand.

"I'm going to get rid of this stench. Hurry up and get on with the rain calling."

"I cannot wait to get rid of him," Akhenadin muttered.

Ryuji had to agree.

* * *

Mahad, Isis, Shada, and Mana were huddled around a small fire in an abandoned home near the center of the square, giving them easy access to the palace when the ceremony begins. Karim had managed to get word out to them as well, stating he and Odion got away that night and will rendezvous at the square as well. The only person they were missing was Set, the High Priest having proved most difficult to get hold of.

"If only we knew where Set was," Isis murmured.

"He's probably within the palace, still under the influence of his Rod."

"Master let me break in and help Set escape!" Mana eagerly said.

"No. The last thing we need is to alarm Akhenadin about our plans," Mahad said sternly.

"But-"

The apprentice closed her mouth when her master gave her an icy glare.

"I've procured some cloaks for us to wear," Shada said as he handed each of them a brown cloth.

"It's starting," Isis said, fastening the cloak around her shoulders and peering outside to find people heading for the square.

"Let us go."

* * *

"I told you to stay behind," Atem said, weaving in and out of the crowd of people.

Yugi clutched the hem of his cloak tighter against his body.

"I'm not letting you do this alone," he said stubbornly.

Atem let out a defeated laugh. "Thank you for doing this," he murmured.

The duo spotted a group of cloaked figures standing near a fruit stand. Immediately Atem made a beeline for them, with Yugi struggling to keep up.

"Isis! Mahad! Shada!"

Three of the four responded, lifting their heads up towards the direction of Atem's voice.

"My Prince!"

"Shh! Not so loud," Atem placed a finger against his lips.

The Millennium Keepers gathered around their missing Prince, each embracing Atem momentarily, with Yugi awkwardly observing in the background. Amethyst orbs fell upon a fourth figure, a girl with brown eyes who blinked curiously at him. He quickly looked away when he caught her looking, wondering who she was and why she was with these people.

"Who is this?" one of the figures asked.

"Heba. He's the one who saved my life after I escaped the palace that night," Atem drew Yugi close against his body.

Yugi was glad his hood covered his face, and not once did he ever let the Prince see his features. He was blushing so furiously right now, he could probably cook an egg on his face with no problem.

"Does he know of our plan?" another inquired.

"Yes."

"Master! Look!" the girl suddenly cried.

Everyone in the square became quiet as Akhenadin appeared from the balcony of the palace, and standing next to him was the impostor. That was the first time Yugi got a clear look at the one pretending to be an Enchanter. Immediately his eyes lingered on the amulet hanging from the man's neck. Then he knew it was how this person summoned the elements.

It was through the amulet.

He needed to get rid of it.

But how?

* * *

"Kisara you are sure this is wise?" Set whispered, allowing himself to be pulled by her.

"Your father is going to pray for rain. At least see how hard he's trying for the people," she responded, stopping just before a group of girls talking excitedly about how cute the mysterious Enchanter looked.

"He murdered uncle and branded my cousin a traitor. I can't just forgive him so easily!"

"It's starting," Kisara pointed a finger up at the balcony.

* * *

Akhenadin lifted his hands in the air and the crowd below broke out in loud applause. Turning to Ryuji, he gave a nod of his head as permission to start.

Taking a few steps forward, the dark-haired man raised a hand in the air, channeling power through the amulet towards the sky. Grey clouds began converging around the palace, followed by sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning. Ryuji could feel sweat begin to bead around his forehead, but willed himself to continue concentrating. Just one more time and he'll be able to have the freedom he desired for so long.

"Don't screw this up," Akhenadin growled menacingly.

"Then stop talking!" Ryuji snapped.

The Pharaoh snorted, turning his attention towards the crowd below. Above the clouds continued to churn and rumble, causing strong gusts of wind to blow through the streets. Akhenadin's one good eye scanned the audience, and when the wind revealed familiar tri-colored locks, he immediately threw a hand in the air.

"Stop!" he commanded.

Ryuji gave him an irked look.

"Now what?"

"It's the traitor! The one who murdered my beloved brother! Seize Atem and bring him to me!" Akhenadin shrieked, pointing a finger straight at the Prince.

* * *

"No!" Atem called the moment he felt his hood blow over.

Everyone in the square spun around to face the Prince of Egypt, some bore shocked expressions, others radiated pure disgust. The three Keepers swarmed around their Prince, slowly backing away as the citizens of Egypt converged upon the so-called traitor. Atem knew it was useless to explain anything, for his uncle was Pharaoh, which meant his words were law.

"My Prince, escape while you can!" Mahad exclaimed.

"No! You can't harm them!" Atem said, throwing an arm out to prevent the three from doing so.

"We have no choice! They will capture you if we don't!"

"We have more pressing matters than that," Shada indicated towards the group of Medjai heading in their direction.

Atem wanted to reach out to the guards, wanted to explain what was going on, but with Mahad and the other two forcing him farther away from the palace, it would be a long shot before he could even get close to them.

Stones began to rain down from the sky, pelting the entire group as the commoners threw more and more. Atem lifted both hands to his face, hoping to shield a majority of the pebbles from hitting his face. More continued to fall from the sky, striking the group on their faces as they were forced into a corner.

"That's it," Mahad raised a hand in the air. "Dark Magician!" he called upon his _Ka _to appear in the square.

"No!" Atem cried.

"Spiria!"

"Two-Headed Jackal Warrior!"

The remaining Keepers summoned their own spirits as well, and ordered them to subdue the crowd without actually injuring them. Screams filled the air as the spirits swooped and glided, but never hurting the people.

* * *

Akhenadin was fuming.

"Do something!" he shouted to Bakura.

The Thief King scoffed in response. "You are the Pharaoh. You deal with this," he drawled.

"Stop screwing around and get rid of that bastard!" screamed the one-eyed man.

"Ryuji, just have the Prince catch fire. Problem solved."

Ryuji looked at his mentor.

"Don't just stand there! Do what he says!"

He had no choice but to obey.

* * *

Yugi sensed it before he saw it.

The familiar sensation of someone calling upon an element.

His sharp eyes picked up the tiniest of flames licking around Atem's feet.

Then he knew.

"Atem!" he shoved the Prince out of the way, just as a ring of fire engulfed him in bright orange flames.

"Heba!"

* * *

Crimson orbs widened in shock as a pillar of fire surrounded Heba.

"Heba! No!" Atem tried to run towards his friend, but was restrained by his Keepers.

"No my Prince!" Mahad said.

"But he's in there!"

"He saved your life. There's nothing more we can do for him."

Then right before their very eyes, a wall of water extinguished the flames with a loud hiss. Heba slowly walked forward, unharmed by the fire, shocking everyone around as Atem slowly walked forward.

"H-Heba?"

"I think it's time I told you the truth."

* * *

'_Forgive me grandpa. This time I really must defy your orders_,' Yugi thought as he called upon water to douse the flames.

"H-Heba?" he heard Atem's shocked voice call out.

Taking a deep breath to ground himself, Yugi walked out of the steamy circle, stopping right in front of the shocked Prince.

"I think it's time I told you the truth," he said softly.

"What truth? What just happened?" Atem continued to stare at him.

Reaching both hands up towards his hood, Yugi lowered it, revealing the same tri-colored locks that were slightly different from Atem's own.

"My real name isn't Heba. It's Yugi. Yugi Mutou. _I _am the last Enchanter of the Mutou clan," he revealed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Not the best chapter. I might edit this later on, but this will do for now._

_I actually had a different scene of how Yugi was going to reveal his identity to Atem. _

_Atem was supposed to get engulfed in flames like planned, but Yugi would stand in front with a hand out, allowing the flames to dance around his body and up his arms. _

_That's how I originally planned out the reveal. _

_Oh well haha. _

_I'll edit it later._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	17. Revealed II

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Revealed II**

"_I _am the last Enchanter of the Mutou Clan," Yugi said, staring Atem straight in the eyes.

The Prince of Egypt blinked a couple of times. "Heba, now isn't the time to be playing games!"

"I am not playing games. I am Yugi Mutou, the surviving Enchanter of my clan. The man you see on the balcony next to your uncle is a fake, he's merely using the power of an amulet to control the elements," Yugi stated calmly.

Uncertain crimson met unwavering amethyst as the two looked at one another. Atem was finding it difficult to believe that all this time, he had been under the care of the _real _Enchanter. This entire time he had been living with the man he believed to be Heba...only to find out it was the Enchanter all along. How could he have let that slip by so easily? There were so many hints as to who this man truly was! Now that Atem thought about it, he realized not once did Yugi let him see his face until today.

"Why...why didn't you tell me who you were?" Atem whispered.

"Because I promised my late grandfather I wouldn't reveal who I am. I broke that promise to save you," Yugi walked forward, standing in front of Atem and the Millennium Keepers, defiantly lifting up his head towards Akhenadin and the impostor.

"People of Egypt, do not let that man deceive you! _I _am the real Enchanter! He has been lying to you all along! Do not let yourselves be fooled by the one standing next to the Pharaoh," Yugi cried out, pointing a finger directly at the man standing next to Akhenadin.

* * *

Akhenadin could feel his veins throb violently against his temple.

How could this happen?

Why did he not foresee this?

He must do something quick or all of Egypt will begin to doubt him as Pharaoh.

"Ryuji do something!" he hissed at the taller man.

"What do you want me to do? That guy down there says he's the real Enchanter!"

"Only one way to prove it right? Use the amulet and force him to show his powers! If he is the real Enchanter like he claims to be, then I must do what it takes to ensure that brat doesn't get such a powerful person on his side!" Akhenadin's face contorted into glee as he cackled menacingly.

Ryuji shook his head in disgust.

"Don't just stand there! Do it now!" barked the mad Pharaoh.

* * *

Yugi sensed it before it even happened.

A ring of fire began to form around him and those standing behind, prompting screams from the crowd around.

"Water, can you come help me once more?" the Enchanter murmured.

The same Water Sprite from earlier materialized with a childish giggle, somersaulting gracefully in the air before sitting on Yugi's finger.

"Raise a barrier of water to extinguish the flames," Yugi ordered with a gentle smile.

"_Your wish is my command!_"

As the Sprite began to summon a barrier of water to douse out the flames, a wave of dizziness washed over Yugi as he stumbled backwards a few feet. Atem caught Yugi in his arms, glancing down worriedly at his savior.

"Are you alright?" the Prince asked.

"Look out!" Mahad pulled the both of them away just as a strong gale erupted from the ground with such ferocity, it would have torn them to shreds.

'_Is that how you want to play?'_ Yugi pushed Atem's arms away.

"Earth, you nurture and protect us from life till death, come and heed my call in my time of need!"

A feminine figure with flowing hair and covered in green rose from the ground, shocking the crowd as many began to prostrate themselves before Yugi.

"Oh praise be to Ra! It's the Enchanter!"

"The Enchanter! He really does exist!"

"Egypt is saved!"

The Earth Fey looked at Yugi. "_What do you wish for me to do, young Enchanter_?" she asked in a melodic voice.

"Create a wall around the gale, trap it in before anyone gets hurts. Then I want you to aim at the imposter on the balcony, shoot off the amulet around his neck, that will stop all these supposed powers he has."

"_Of course my dear Yugi_."

Placing both hands on the floor, the Earth Fairy summoned a wall of stone to trap the gale within, preventing it from spiraling out of control and accidentally injuring an innocent bystander. Next she straightened up, lifting a hand to point it directly at the balcony. Branches began to shift on her arm, crawling towards her hand until it formed the shape of a bow. Raising her other arm, the spirit turned that into an arrow, and with precise aim, fired it off the bow.

A wall appeared from the ground, blocking the arrow from going forward in its path.

"Water, Fire, Air, Spirit, come to my aid! Ensure that arrow hits its target!" Yugi commanded.

Hearing the call of the Enchanter, the remaining elements materialized in a flourish of lights and giggles. Already Yugi could feel his vision blur, his head spinning even more, and his breathing became ragged with each breath he took. Pushing himself beyond his limits, he channeled the power of the elements into the arrow, pushing it past the stone wall, watching as it flew straight for the amulet.

* * *

Ryuji had no time to react.

One minute he created a wall in an attempt to break off the arrow from striking him.

The next, the arrow pushed through solid rock and flew straight at his neck.

"Ryuji!"

Rooted to the spot in fear, Ryuji could only gasp as the tip broke the string keeping the amulet around his neck. With a loud whoosh of air, the arrow pinned itself high above the throne, dangling the amulet thirty feet in the air.

* * *

Once the arrow struck true, Yugi collapsed into Atem's arms.

"Yugi!"

"My Prince, we need to move!" Mahad insisted as Medjai began to emerge from the palace.

Mahad's plea fell upon deaf ears as Atem continued to shake the Enchanter.

"Yugi, Yugi open your eyes!"

"We need to leave now!"

The Keepers were ready to defend their Prince with their lives, but just as they were about to call upon their spirit guardians, something truly amazing happened before their very eyes.

A human chain comprised of the citizens of Egypt formed around the group, defiantly putting themselves between their true Prince and the Medjai ordered to capture them. Atem stared in awe and shock as the people protected them from his uncle's followers. This was not what he envisioned at all when he planned on revealing himself earlier. If it weren't for Yugi, no one would be defending him right now.

"Leave them alone!" one woman shouted.

"Akhenadin is not our Pharaoh! The true Pharaoh is Prince Atem!" another added.

"The real Enchanter is by our Prince's side! We no longer believe that man up there is who he says he is!" a boy cried out.

The Medjai looked around in confusion and fear as the group began to grow rowdy. They took steps back as the chain took steps forward. No one knew what to do.

Then a spirit appeared in front of the Medjai, scaring the people as it began to attack relentlessly.

* * *

Akhenadin whirled around to glare angrily at Bakura. "You couldn't have called Diabound out earlier!?" he snapped.

"I didn't think it was going to get this out of hand," the Thief King replied, coming to stand near the window as well.

"Don't hurt the people! Capture the brat and the Keepers!"

Bakura scoffed. "I don't take orders from you old man. Besides, I already have things under control."

He raised a hand in the air, signaling Diabound to begin attacking Atem and the Keepers.

* * *

Set widened his eyes when he realized the spirit was aiming for his cousin.

"Cousin!"

Kisara grabbed hold of his arm. "No! You'll die if you go in there!" she said.

"I can't let cousin and the others die!" Set argued, trying to pry his hand free.

The blue-haired girl lowered her eyes briefly, then she bit her lips and looked up again.

"Do you trust me?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" she repeated, tightening her grip on his arm.

The High Priest nodded without hesitation.

"Use your Rod. Call upon the beast sleeping within my body. Use it to protect your cousin and those you care for," she said.

"Kisara..."

She smiled up at him. "I trust you Set."

Taking up his Millennium Rod, Set pointed it at Kisara's body, closing his eyes in concentration while calling out to the dragon slumbering within her body. Azure eyes snapped open as he flung his hand in the air, a burst of lightning erupting from the sky, striking the Rod as a roar echoed loudly through the square.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Set summoned.

Kisara's body fell forward into his arms as a magnificent beast of pure light appeared, spreading its wings and roaring loudly once again. Cradling her body against his chest, Set pointed his Rod at Diabound.

"White Lightning!"

Blue-Eyes roared at Diabound, issuing a challenge to the spirit. A ball of light gathered between its open jaws, forming into a ball which shot forth in bursts of lightning. The attack struck Diabound right in the chest, knocking it away from Atem and the others.

"Thank you Kisara," Set murmured as he ran towards his cousin.

* * *

"Pull yourself together cousin!"

Atem looked up to find his cousin running towards him, carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. Joy briefly replaced sadness as the Prince of Egypt stood up, still holding Yugi's body against him.

"Set! You're alive!" he breathed.

"We'll catch up later. Right now we need to get rid of that thing!" Set said, eyeing the recovering Diabound.

"That dragon...is it this girl's _Ka_?" Shada inquired, glancing at Kisara's unconscious form.

"Yes. Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Isis rested a hand on her Necklace. "The beast I saw in my vision...I cannot believe such a fragile girl could house such a powerful spirit..."

"Incoming!" Mahad cried.

Diabound launched a ball of energy at the group, but Blue-Eyes shielded them using one of its wings. Unleashing another roar, the dragon faced Diabound, engaging in a battle as the two spirits fought one another.

"Call on the Egyptian Gods! Blue-Eyes cannot defeat Diabound alone!" Set urged his cousin.

Pulling himself together, Atem stood up and took a deep breath, then threw a hand in the air.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon! Descend from the heavens and aid me in my time of need! In the name of Prince Atem of Egypt!"

The sky overhead crackled with thunder and lightning as an enormous figure descended from the clouds. A red dragon with two jaws roared in response as one of the three Gods of Egypt appeared before all to see.

"It's one of the three Gods!"

"The Prince is no traitor! The Gods have not abandoned him!" a man shouted.

Atem stood side by side with his cousin as they faced Diabound.

"Egypt will be terrorized by you no longer," Atem said.

Set clenched his jaw tightly.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_The final part to this will come soon! _

_By that I mean the battle, not the actual story. _

_See you all next time! _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	18. Reasons To Live

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Reasons To Live**

Atem and Set stood proud and strong before the people of Egypt, with Slifer and Blue-Eyes White Dragon hovering above their heads, determined to take down Diabound and its master in order to protect the kingdom they love. The Prince of Egypt narrowed his eyes at his uncle, the usurper who stole the throne, and pushed his father to his death. Akhenadin did not deserve mercy, not after what he put all of the palace through.

"Let's go cousin," Set said with determination.

"Yes. Time to reclaim what is ours," Atem replied, raising a hand in the air.

Both Slifer and Blue-Eyes roared at their enemy.

"Thunder Force!"

"White Lightning!"

Both dragons opened their mouths in preparation for their respective attacks.

Diabound took on a defensive stance, hoping to minimize the damage as much as possible. Bakura knew his spirit, as powerful as it was, could not withstand two attacks simultaneously. Were he to fight them one on one, the no doubt Diabound had the advantage. However with the power of an Egyptian God —with two more to spare— and the strength of a dragon he had yet to witness, the Thief King knew it would spell trouble.

Slifer and Blue-Eyes unleashed their attacks on the defending Diabound, sending the entire square into a dust-covered cloud which had everyone coughing. Even Atem had to hold a hand against his nose to prevent the particles from being inhaled. Above his head Slifer moved its gigantic body, a low growl escaping its two jaws as it kept its gaze upon the area where it just attacked.

The dust finally cleared to reveal a heavily injured Diabound still standing.

"Impossible. It took on the attack of Slifer and Blue-Eyes...yet it still stands," Shada breathed in shock.

"I can sense hatred and rage...along with many lost souls within Diabound. Something tragic must have happened for it to gain such powers," Isis commented, closing her eyes as her fingers brushed past her necklace.

"But it has been damaged, which means its conjurer must be as well," Mahad's eyes flew upward towards the balcony.

* * *

Akhenadin slammed his hands on the balcony.

"I'm going down there. That brat has ruined my plans enough!" he shouted, storming angrily down out of the throne room.

Ryuji looked at Bakura, the latter snorting in response, sauntering over to the throne and leisurely throwing himself onto the seat. Heaving a heavy sigh, Ryuji followed his mentor out the door, but not before throwing a spear at the ceiling to dislodge the amulet from the arrow.

* * *

Atem was sure this was all over.

What he wasn't expecting was his uncle storming out of the palace, fury written all over his face, with an army of Medjai following right behind.

"Your life ends here today!" Akhenadin roared.

Throwing a hand out in front of him, Ryuji conjured a stream of fire to strike at the group, using the power of the amulet as a source. The crowd screamed, dispersing immediately to get out of harm's way. Atem and his friends were exposed, allowing Akhenadin and his Medjai to surround them.

"Ryuji, bind their hands would you?"

Ryuji made to conjure chains using water as his element, but a strong burst of wind knocked him and Akhenadin onto their backs.

* * *

"Yugi!"

Atem was shocked to find Yugi awake, lifting a hand to summon a wall of wind to knock his uncle and impostor onto their backs.

"I can't keep this up for long. Use this chance to run!" Yugi urged, struggling to keep the wind whipping around the enemies.

"I won't abandon you here. Not after what you did for me," the ebony-skinned Prince reached for Yugi's hand.

"You don't understand Atem. I'll die. It's taking all I have to keep this whirlwind up. Get out of here while I'm still able to control it!"

Yugi's plea fell on deaf ears as Atem kissed him right then and there.

Mahad widened his eyes.

Isis gasped.

Shada arched an eyebrow in shock.

Mana covered her eyes with her hands.

Set did not know whether to smirk or shake his head.

But to Yugi, that kiss was enough to send the dormant powers within his body into a rampage. With an anguished cry, the powers rushed out from every pore of Yugi's being, rending everyone with ill intent unconscious.

Akhenadin and his cohorts all collapsed on the ground, immobilized by Yugi's powers.

With all his powers released, the Enchanter fell into Atem's arms, with Atem gripping Yugi tightly against his own body. Crimson eyes narrowed in anger as he slowly stood up, still cradling Yugi in his embrace.

"Mahad," Atem's voice was calm despite the anger coursing through his veins.

"Yes?"

"Take my uncle and lock him up in the dungeon. Have guards around his cell at all times of the day and night. No one is to be allowed near him without my permission."

"What of the Thief King?" Shada inquired.

The Keeper of the Key's answer was Bakura's limp body flying out the window of the palace. Screams and cries of alarm rose throughout the square, but Atem merely lifted up his head to the palace. There, standing by the balcony, was Karim and Odion. The two having managed to escape detection within the palace, hiding away to bide their time in order to strike. Atem's _Ka _made contact with them several days ago, but he chose not to reveal this information to prevent the enemy from knowing.

"It's Karim and Odion!" Isis said with a sigh of relief.

"They survived," Mahad murmured.

Wordlessly Atem picked up Yugi, carrying the Enchanter into the palace. As the Prince of Egypt walked by the guards, each and every one of them knelt down, lowering their heads in service of their true ruler.

* * *

-one week later-

One week.

One week has passed and Yugi still bore no signs of awakening.

This past week had been a busy one not just for Atem, but everyone else in the palace. After throwing Akhenadin and his cohorts in the dungeons, Atem worked on restoring order to the palace and his kingdom. Unfortunately within two days of being imprisoned, Bakura broke free with the help of Diabound and his followers from the outside. Mahad was ordered to track down the Thief King, but returned with no luck, for the man had seemingly vanished from this earth. Now that everyone knew Atem was their true Prince, his coronation was set for the the following day, since the Priests all agreed that Egypt cannot be without a Pharaoh.

Therefore Atem was crowned as Pharaoh three days after quelling the rebellion thrown by Akhenadin and Bakura.

His first job as Pharaoh was to restore the dignity of the Mutou Clan, publicly apologizing for the innocent massacre of the entire village by his father. This event was witnessed by all of Egypt, along with his Sacred Guardians, though Atem truly wished for Yugi to hear his decree as well.

"Yugi, please open your eyes," Atem pleaded, holding Yugi's limp hand in his own.

He ordered Yugi to be placed in his own chambers, where he could care for the Enchanter around the clock, but it seemed no matter how hard he tried, Yugi refused to open his amethyst eyes.

The eyes Atem had grown to love.

_He can't hear you_.

Crimson orbs flew up in alarm as a female figure materialized in the center of his chamber.

Atem unsheathed his sword kept hidden under the bed, holding it front of him as he positioned himself to stand directly in front of Yugi.

_You need not be alarmed. I mean you no harm, Pharaoh Atem of Egypt_.

"Who are you?"

_I am one of the elements that Yugi controls. You know me as Spirit, for I am everywhere and anywhere. _

His grip on the sword slackened.

"Why are you here? What do you mean by Yugi can't hear me?" Atem inquired, sheathing his sword back under the bed.

_His life hangs in the balance right now. It tethers between this and the Underworld. He used too much of his powers to protect you and the others, and that has caused his body to shut down._

Pacing the length of his room impatiently, Atem clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to recall what Yugi had said a week ago.

"Yugi said...he'll die...what exactly did he mean by that?"

Spirit floated towards Yugi's bedside, gently hovering above his pale figure, an ethereal hand stretched out to softly caress his cheek.

_Each time he calls upon one of us, a little more of his life force is drained. Calling on so many of us that day has drained his life significantly. The more he uses his powers, the weaker he will become, until his powers consume him from the inside. _

"Is there no cure for this?"

_There is one, but that will mainly depend upon Yugi and one other person..._

Crimson irises locked onto the ethereal figure's.

"Who?" he whispered inaudibly.

_You_.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_More blindshipping to come later! _

_xD that kiss totally came out of nowhere! _

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	19. Red String

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Red String**

"M-Me?" Atem stammered, gawking at the ethereal figure.

Spirit inclined her head.

"What do you mean it relies on me as well?"

_Yugi's life can be saved, but only if he becomes bonded with another person, someone strong enough to share the burden of his Enchanter powers. I told you that his life is drained away little by little every time he calls upon us didn't I? Should he bond with someone, physically and mentally, who is strong enough to share his soul, then Yugi's life will be extended and he will live. _

"You mean...take Yugi as my consort? But that is unheard of! We are both of the same sex!" Atem protested heatedly, though in his heart he already knew he wouldn't take anyone as his Queen but the Enchanter.

_Your heart yearns for him. His heart calls out for you as well. You are the Pharaoh of Egypt, a God, what you do cannot be contested by anyone. Can you really bear to let him die? Remember Atem, Yugi is the last descendant of the Enchanters." _

"My father massacred his entire clan because they were Enchanters! Yet you expect me to take him as my consort? I...I can't do that to him."

Atem unclenched his fists, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly. Afterward he went over to sit by the bed, burying his face in the cotton sheets of his bed. Take Yugi as his consort? Of course that's what he wanted, but after what his father had done to Yugi's entire family, Atem couldn't bring himself to ask Yugi that enormous burden. Being the last Enchanter was burden enough on his small shoulders, the Pharaoh did not wish to add even more stress to Yugi's already fragile state of mind.

_He has until the day he turns twenty-three. Should Yugi not be bonded to someone by then, his powers will consume him from inside out, and he will cease to be no more. _

"How long does he have?" Atem's muffled voice asked.

_Yugi will turn twenty-two in a fortnight. After that he will have a year left._

"Does he want to be with me?..."

Spirit rested a transparent hand on Atem's shoulder. _Lift up your hand. I will show you something that may sway your mind_, she said to the crestfallen Pharaoh.

An ebony hand was raised in front of the element.

Crimson eyes observed quietly as Spirit waved her own hand across Atem's wrist. For a moment nothing happened, but then a red string began to emerge, wrapped around the base of his hand. His eyes slid downward, following the trail towards Yugi's hand, where the same string was wrapped around the Enchanter's wrist. Confused as to what the red string meant, Atem lifted his head and looked questioningly at Spirit.

"What is this?"

_Your destiny is tied to that of Yugi's. The red string means you two were fated to become lovers in this life, _Spirit explained.

"But that cannot be! Egypt needs a Queen! Yugi is...Yugi is a male...it is impossible for us to be together," Atem protested.

_"Do you wish for Yugi to die?_"

"No!"

Resting a transparent hand on Yugi's forehead, Spirit gave a forlorn look to Atem. "_Then you know what you must do, young Atem. Yugi is the very last of his clan, the only one with the ability to control all five elements. Egypt will need his powers in the future, and he will need you by his side. I cannot tell you anymore than this." _

Atem watched as Spirit faded from view.

* * *

Kisara groaned, her eyes fluttering open to find Set hovering over her, a worried look upon his face.

"Set?" she whispered, pressing a hand against her eyes.

"Kisara! Thank Ra you're awake," Set held her close against his chest.

"What happened?"

The High Priest pulled back, looking her straight in the eyes. "Thank you. Your powerful _Ka _helped me defeat my father and restore cousin to the throne," he breathed in relief, hugging her again.

"That's good," Kisara hugged him back tightly.

"You've been unconscious for a while now. I...I shouldn't have used my Rod so forcefully on you like that. It's a miracle you didn't suffer side effects from me doing so," Set apologized to her.

"No. It's alright Set. I'm just glad I was able to help you and your cousin," Kisara smiled at him, tilting her head to the side.

A knock on the door interrupted the two. Set headed over, opening it slightly ajar to find one of the palace maids standing there. She bowed to him, handing a tablet over, then quickly excused herself.

"What is it?" Kisara inquired, eyeing the tablet in Set's hand.

"It's a message from cousin."

Atem's seal was on the tablet, which Set broke with a knife, reaching inside to take out a small piece of papyrus. Unfurling this he read the contents of the message, sapphire eyes flicking across the papyrus.

"He wants to discuss something with me. Something that pertains to his marriage...with Yugi?" the last part came out in disbelief.

"But...your cousin is a male...and Yugi is a male...how can they..." Kisara trailed off at this point.

Set pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"I don't know what he's thinking. I'll go over and discuss this with him. After that I'll have someone bring up some food for you alright?"

The blue-haired girl gave a nod of her head.

* * *

Atem knew he was taking a huge risk by discussing this with Set, but the Pharaoh needed someone else's advice aside from an ethereal being.

Thus he decided to ask Set what to do.

Which was why his cousin was currently standing in the middle of his room, arms crossed, and glaring intently at the shorter male.

"Set I know what you're going to say-" Atem began.

"Are. You. Out. Of. Your. Mind!?" Set roared.

"Lower your voice!" the Pharaoh hissed.

Set scoffed in return. "You can't marry Yugi! He's not a female! Egypt needs a Queen! Not a Pharaoh with a male consort! That is unheard of!"

"I have no choice Set. Yugi's life depends on it! He's been unconscious for a week now!"

The High Priest knew that.

Everyone in the palace did.

After all, Atem had locked himself within his room, leaving the affairs to be handled by Set himself.

"Pick someone from one of the villages!"

"No! Yugi and I were meant to be together and I intend to keep that promise," Atem went over to the bed, gently stroking Yugi's pale face with an ebony finger.

A heavy sigh filled the air.

"What will the council say of this?"

Crimson orbs narrowed slightly.

"I will take care of that. What is important now is to get Yugi to wake up," he murmured.

"How do you plan on doing that?" inquired a skeptical High Priest.

Atem stared at Yugi's slumbering body.

He had no answer.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Short chapter, but next one will have Yugi wake up and maybe marry Atem ;D _

_Who wants them together? _

_This author does!_

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	20. Neighboring Kingdom

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Neighboring Kingdom**

-Kingdom of the Crimson Dragon-

"Yusei! Has anyone seen Yusei?" Crow shouted, streaking down the hall of the palace in a rather undignified manner.

He turned the corner of the hallway, failing to see Akiza come out of her room and smacking right into her. The redhead fell to the ground with a yelp, while Crow rubbed his forehead with one hand.

"Oh! Sorry Akiza," he extended a hand to help her stand up.

Akiza glared at her fellow Signer. "What's gotten into you Crow? And why are you screaming Yusei's name like your life depended on it?" she asked, dusting herself off from the ground.

"Didn't you hear? Atem has become Pharaoh of Egypt _and _he found the last Enchanter!"

"..."

"Akiza?"

"This isn't the time for one of your jokes. Yusei is worried sick over Jack's condition right now, and I'm sure he'll give you a lecture if you told him this."

Crow gaped at her. "Jokes? Come on Akiza! I have proof right here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll.

One look at the scroll had the redhead shoving Crow towards the direction of Yusei's room.

* * *

Yusei hovered over the bed he shared with his fellow Guardian and lover Jack, the latter having contracted a mysterious illness that kept him bedridden and asleep for most of the day. What Yusei wanted right now more than anything, was to have his beloved blond wake up so they can change the country they grew up in. After a hundred year war that tore apart their land and kingdom, Yusei was finally able to unite his people thanks to the blessing of the Crimson Dragon, their revered protector since ancient times. The Crimson Dragon granted himself, Jack, Akiza, Crow, Luna, and Leo special birthmarks somewhere on their bodies, as well as the ability to call forth a specific dragon tied to their lives.

As King, Yusei had the protection of Stardust Dragon.

Jack commanded Red Dragon Archfiend.

Crow, as much as Yusei loved his friend, gained control over Black Feather Dragon.

Akiza became known as the Black Rose Witch thanks to Black Rose Dragon.

The twins Luna and Leo gained the loyalty of both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Lifestream Dragon.

All together they were known as Signers of the Crimson Dragon.

"Yusei! Yusei open up!" Crow's muffled voice followed by pounding on the door jarred Yusei out of his thoughts.

"What is it now Crow?" Yusei went towards the door, opening it to find a scroll being thrust in his face.

"Read it!" his friend panted.

Unfurling the rather short message, Yusei glanced at the contents, his hands tightening on the parchment after a few moments.

"Atem has become Pharaoh...and he found the Enchanter?"

"Yes, his coronation was a week ago," Crow confirmed.

"Crow, send a small team over to retrieve the Enchanter. We need his powers to help rebuild our country...and if I have to face Atem in battle because of it, then so be it."

Crow widened his eyes. "Are you insane? Atem has the protection of the Three Egyptian Gods!"

"And we have our dragons!" countered the King.

"But Yusei...you know if we summon them...our life force is drained every time. Jack...Jack overused it to the point he couldn't move for months!"

Yusei clenched his fists in anger. "I know...I know," he murmured, going back to the bed to sit on the mattress.

"Yusei...we all know you want to heal Jack, but the people have suffered more than we have. Have you forgotten _how _we became Signers? The Crimson Dragon-"

"The Crimson Dragon chose us to lead the people, bestowing us with the protection of six dragons, and giving me the right to rule after the hundred year war tore our land apart. Crow, the land is dead, the rivers are dry, and our people are struggling just to survive! We need the Enchanter's help if we are to _ever _restore our home to what it once was," Yusei finished, looking up at his friend.

The orange-haired Signer leaned against the door, crossing his arms in the process. "Yusei there's a reason why the Enchanters are bound to Egypt and not to us."

"No Crow. You're wrong. The Enchanters originally lived here, in our land, before they were driven away to Egypt by our first Emperor. He feared their powers and gave them a choice. Flee or face persecution. Unwilling to let the clan perish like this, the patriarch back then led the entire clan across the border to Egypt. They lived in relative peace for several hundred years, until the previous Pharaoh Aknamkhanon repeated what our foolish Emperor did. Only this time he _massacred _the entire clan in one night."

"Yet one survives," Crow murmured softly.

A string of coughing drew Yusei's attention back to Jack as he immediately reached for a bowl of dark liquid resting on the table beside their bed. Crow discreetly showed himself out the door. As much as he loved his two friends, seeing them getting intimate was still a bit _too _much to handle at the moment. Not that it bothered Yusei one bit, since he preferred having privacy most of the time anyway.

"Jack, open your mouth," he soothingly murmured, cradling Jack's body between the crook of his arm.

Said blond groaned in response.

"You need to drink your medicine to feel better," Yusei urged, holding the bowl up to Jack's lips.

Jack defiantly moved his head to the side.

Knowing Jack won't drink the medicine so easily, Yusei did the only thing he knew would get his lover to ingest the liquid. Swigging the bowl in a fluid motion, Yusei pressed his lips over the blond's parched ones, forcing them open simultaneously with his, releasing the medicine down Jack's throat, much like a mother bird would do for her ravenous hatchlings.

"Swallow."

His lover complied, swallowing the bitter medicine and coughing more intensely than before.

"Jack? Can you open your eyes?"

"Yusei..." Jack's sapphire eyes fluttered open, focusing hazily on his surroundings.

"Jack!"

* * *

-Egypt-

When Atem felt Yugi's fingers move, he thought he was dreaming at first, even going as far as to pinch himself several times to ensure he wasn't asleep. When the pain was real—with bruises to prove it— only then did the Pharaoh gasp in joy. Slowly, amethyst eyes opened, staring blankly at the ceiling for several moments before focusing in on a familiar face.

"Atem?..." Yugi's hoarse voice whispered.

"Yugi! Thank Ra you're alive!" Atem embraced the small Enchanter in his arms.

"What happened?..."

"You collapsed after overusing your powers. Why didn't you tell me your life is drained every time you call on the elements?!" the Pharaoh demanded, looking at his little one sharply in the eyes.

Yugi blinked.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to worry you..."

"Is it true that your powers will consume you from within unless you are bonded to someone before your twenty-third birthday?" Atem suddenly asked.

"H-How did you know?" Yugi pulled the blankets up to cover his body, cowering in fear of retaliation from the angry Pharaoh.

Crimson orbs flickered over towards the window. "Spirit told me."

"Spirit? She came to you? What did she tell you?" the young Enchanter gripped Atem's ebony hand in his pale one, the color of their skin contrasting beautifully underneath the light of the moon.

"We're bound together by a red string Yugi. We're fated to be together. The only question is...are you willing to accept it?"

"Y-You mean?..." Yugi trailed off as Atem gave a nod of his head.

"Yes. Become my lover Yugi. Become Egypt's first ever male consort."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Argh I have a massive headache e_e_

_Anyways I couldn't resist not adding the cast of 5Ds in here. _

_Heehee I love Kingscrabshipping _

_Yusei and Jack! _

_See you all next chapter!  
_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	21. Ambassadors I

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ambassadors I**

"Yusei?..." Jack's azure eyes fluttered open, focusing hazily around for a while, then focusing upon a nostalgic face hovering over him.

"Jack? Are you awake?" Yusei murmured, holding onto the blond's hand tightly.

"What happened?...Ngh," Jack grimaced as he tried to sit up, only to realize his body felt weak like a sponge.

Seeing his lover want to sit up prompted Yusei to gently maneuver the latter into a sitting position, then eased himself right behind Jack's head, so that the back rested against his shoulder. Once comfortable enough, the former laced his fingers through the blond's own, exhaling softly as the familiar scent of his lover's hair calmed his nerves.

"You've been asleep for a long time. Ever since you came down with this mysterious illness that kept you bedridden and slumbering for most days."

"I should have listened to you...when you warned me not to call Red Dragon Archfiend too much," Jack winced as he shifted his lower body slightly.

Yusei used his thumb to stroke the back of Jack's hand. "No matter Jack. I have found the answer to our kingdom's revival at last," he said with a smile.

"What is it?" the blond Signer coughed several times, reaching a hand out for the glass of water next to Yusei's arm.

"Atem has become Pharaoh...but I was also notified he has found the Enchanter. If we can get him to our kingdom, then we have a chance at restoring our land to its former glory."

Jack's hand stilled around the glass. "Atem...became Pharaoh?"

"It would appear so."

"I remember it seems like it was only yesterday when the three of us would play together a lot. Hard to believe...he's become Pharaoh," Jack took a sip of cool water.

"Aknamkhanon was on good terms with my father back then. Our two kingdoms were once allies in the past, until father drove the Enchanters out of our land and Aknamkhanon offered them refuge in Egypt. I think that's when our relationship began to sour at that point. Atem came to our land less and less, and finally he stopped coming altogether."

The two sat in relative silence as they reminisced about the past, when they were best friends with Atem as children. Jack and Yusei knew Atem would one day take the throne of Egypt, but they never could've foreseen all three of Egypt's Gods becoming his guardians as well. The ebony-skinned Prince would often tell them tales of Slifer, Obelisk, and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Who do you think is more powerful? The Three Egyptian Gods or our dragons?" Jack asked lazily, resting the glass on his lap.

"I would say Atem's Gods. He is not restrained like we are when we call on our dragons to aid us," Yusei replied, taking the glass from Jack's hand.

"Yusei...forgive me."

Startled by this sudden act, Yusei nearly dropped the glass on the floor, but managed to settle it back on the table.

"Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong."

"I should've listened to you earlier. I know you've been worried sick over my condition."

Yusei tilted Jack's head back for a kiss on his lips. "Let's just focus on you recovering first," he said when they pulled apart.

* * *

"B-Become your c-consort!?" Yugi squeaked even louder, a furious shade of crimson adorning his pale cheeks.

Atem nodded.

"But I'm a male! And you're a male! H-How can we...you know..." the Enchanter hid his blushing face behind the blankets.

"Do not tell me you aren't attracted to me Yugi," Atem smirked a little, finding it adorable that Yugi was hiding his blushing face from view.

"I-I am," the latter admitted softly.

Extending a hand forward towards the hiding Enchanter, the Pharaoh gently yanked the blankets away from Yugi, revealing a flushed face and unusually pink lips that he had never noticed before. Closing the distance between them, Atem could feel Yugi's breath on his face, sending shivers down his spine.

"You took me into your home that day without questions. You nursed me back to health. You helped me take Egypt back from my uncle. I should have said this to you sooner Yugi but...I love you," Atem said, looking straight into Yugi's amethyst eyes.

Yugi could tell Atem wasn't lying.

Those crimson orbs never once wavered as they stared at each other.

"Atem..."

A kiss sealed Yugi's lips as his eyes widened in shock.

However a knock on the door interrupted the two just as Atem was about to deepen the kiss further. Making a mental note to kill whoever it was that dare intrude upon his most private moment, Atem pulled away and turned his head to the door with a scowl on his face.

"Who is it?"

"It's me cousin," Set's muffled voice came from the other side.

"Yes?"

"There's three ambassadors from our..._neighbor_," the High Priest reported.

Yugi didn't miss the dark look that crossed Atem's face at the mention of the word neighbor.

"Show them them throne room. I'll be there shortly," he finally said.

Set's retreating footsteps faded from earshot as Atem faced Yugi, the latter was slightly hyperventilating from the sudden kiss, but a satisfied look hung upon his face.

"Come."

Yugi trailed after him.

* * *

Three figures were standing next to Set when Atem arrived in the throne room moments after, Yugi trailing right behind, the duo holding hands as they walked in, earning the gazes of those in the room. The only one not fazed by this was the High Priest, since he knew of his cousin's intentions to take Yugi as his consort. Isis and the other Sacred Guardians exchanged brief looks with each other, but otherwise remained silent.

The three knelt as Atem sat on his throne, pulling Yugi directly onto his lap, eliciting a small yelp of surprise from the Enchanter.

"A-Atem! What are you doing?" Yugi whispered harshly, wiggling to get free from Atem's confining grip.

"You're mine now Yugi. There's nothing wrong with wanting to show that," Atem whispered back, kissing Yugi's ear for good measure.

The Enchanter shivered at the act.

Set cleared his throat, glaring a bit at his cousin.

"May I present to you Crow Hogan, Leo and Luna of the Kingdom of the Crimson Dragon," the High Priest announced.

Isis whipped her head about sharply.

"The Kingdom of the Crimson Dragon!? It still exists?..." she murmured in awe, resting three fingers on her Necklace.

"You've heard of them?" Mahad inquired, shifting his gaze from the ambassadors to his fellow Guardian.

"Yes. Egypt was once allies with them long ago, but an unfortunate event has turned that relationship sour."

The head of security made a small noise.

"Please rise," Atem waved a hand casually in the air.

Crow and the twins stood up, with the former coming forward with a scroll in his hand. It was a hastily written scroll that he whipped up after Yusei ordered him to travel to Egypt. The document bore the seal of the King and that of his consort, making it official business that cannot be ignored —no matter how much Atem wished he could— therefore the Pharaoh had to read the contents.

Crimson eyes scanned the document carefully.

Yugi snuck a glance at the scroll but couldn't make out clearly what it said thanks to the angle he was in.

"No," Atem said flatly after reading.

"But my Pharaoh-" Crow began.

"I will not lend Yugi to aid in the restoration of your country. I have been through the Underworld and back to get him by my side. I'm not letting him go now," Atem said bluntly, snapping the scroll shut.

"Please! Our rivers are dry! Our lands are dead! Our people will die if we do not return with the Enchanter," Crow implored, going as far as to kneel on both feet, bowing low to Atem and shoving his pride aside for once.

"Crow!" the twins cried.

Unwilling to see anymore suffering on his behalf, Yugi wriggled out of Atem's lap and walked towards the humble man.

"My name is Yugi, I am the Enchanter you're looking for. Is what you said true? Your lands are dying and your rivers are dry?" he asked with a gentle smile.

The orange-haired Signer lifted up his head, and at that moment, he never thought he'd see someone so pure and innocent like the young man standing before, offering a hand in aid, a warm smile upon his lips.

"Yes," Crow managed to say.

With a wave of his hand, Yugi called forth a Water Sprite, the spirit dancing and spinning merrily in the air prior to resting on Crow's shoulder.

"Woah!" Leo exclaimed.

"She's so beautiful!" Luna added.

This being his first time ever seeing a spirit, Crow held out a hand and the Sprite leapt into his palm, giggling and doing backflips, tumbling around several times and then flipping herself delicately onto Yugi's index finger.

"You wish for me to help your kingdom?"

"Our king, Fudou Yusei, wishes to have you come and restore our lands so we can survive once more. A hundred year war had torn our home apart, and without your help...we won't last very long," Crow dipped his head in shame.

Yugi turned around to face Atem.

"Yugi-"

"I'm going to help them Atem," he said, cutting off the Pharaoh's words.

"I won't let you," Atem replied harshly, gripping the arm of his chair.

"They'll die if I don't go!"

"So will Egypt if you leave!" countered the Pharaoh angrily.

The Enchanter narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so stubborn? It's clear they won't survive long without my help!" he waved a hand behind without looking, nearly smacking Crow in the face.

"You don't know..._do you _Yugi?" Atem murmured, the truth dawning upon him.

"Know what?" Yugi snapped irritably.

"That the very first King of the Crimson Dragon Kingdom drove your people off his land and into Egypt, where Ramses II offered them refuge."

Silence.

"You mean..._I'm _from...I am...I'm not Egyptian by birth?" Yugi whispered in a horrified voice.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Another fast update as a present to my readers, I know many of you want me to update fast haha._

_I just threw in Ramses' name for reference -sweats- _

_ooooo will Yusei actually fight Atem over Yugi? _

_I'm thinking of bringing in several others in to fight over him as well XD_

_I'll give you a hint: It's the three Knights of Atlantis ;D_

_But I'll have to figure out how to work that into the story too._

_See you all next time!  
_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	22. Ambassadors II

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ambassadors II**

"You mean I'm not Egyptian by birth?" Yugi whispered in a horrified voice.

"No. You misunderstand. You are Egyptian, but your ancestors hailed from their land, which means you have the blood of both kingdoms flowing through your veins."

"All the more reason to help them!" the Enchanter persisted, clenching his fists in anger.

Atem gripped the arm of his throne even tighter, his knuckles turning white in the process. "No. You cannot go! I forbid it! Yusei's ancestors drove your people from their land, forcing them to take refuge in Egypt. I cannot allow you to return to the people who forced your people to flee."

"That was in the past Atem! Can you honestly bear to see lives perish, _knowing _you could've done something about it? I'm the last Enchanter, I swore on my grandpa's deathbed I would use my powers to help others, not to start a war between two kingdoms. If their lands are dying, then I can help by calling forth rain to fill up the rivers once more. It's my duty to the people," Yugi said stubbornly, locking gazes with the Pharaoh.

"Yugi-"

Unwilling to let innocent people die when he was able to help, Yugi walked back up to Atem's throne, then throwing whatever pride he had left, sat himself down in Atem's lap and looked at him with his amethyst eyes.

"Please, let me go. I promise I'll return after helping their land flourish. If it will put your mind at ease, I agree to become your consort prior to journeying with Crow and the other two," he said shyly, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.

Atem widened his own eyes. "You mean this?" he asked softly.

"Yes," came the instant answer.

Exchanging a brief look with his cousin—the latter snorting slightly in amusement— Atem relented and focused his gaze back on the trio.

"Very well. I will allow Yugi to journey to your kingdom to help restore the land. However, warn Yusei that any further attempts to keep Yugi there will result in Egypt attacking his borders to reclaim the consort of the Pharaoh," Atem said, narrowing his eyes slightly to show his seriousness.

"Yusei has more pressing matters to attend to-" Leo began.

Luna shut her brother up with an elbow to the rib.

"Ow!"

"Shh!" she held a finger against her lips.

Crow bowed to Atem. "We thank you for your kindness."

The Pharaoh waved a hand dismissively. "I'll have a boat prepared for you in the morning. Tonight you may rest here and I'll have the kitchen prepare a good meal for you three. I will join you, as I do not wish to seem rude to my guests from our neighboring kingdom."

"We thank you for your humble services," Crow said again.

* * *

"Leo! Don't run ahead of us," Luna shouted after her brother, following Crow down a corridor as they trailed after a servant.

"This is so cool!" Leo gushed, staring at the various Egyptian statues adorning the empty hallway.

"Leo, what did Yusei say about acting more mature for your age?" Crow scolded, frowning reproachfully at the older twin.

"But this is my first time out of the palace!"

Luna sighed alongside her older fellow Signer.

Leo suddenly let out a small yelp as he fell to the floor, rubbing his head with one hand, having crashed into someone when he turned the corner without looking. Luna rushed over to help her brother, with Crow extending a hand to yank the older twin up.

"Lady Kisara!" the servant bowed to the mysterious figure.

"You don't have to address me like that," a melodic voice replied.

The three Signers looked up to find a pale girl with blue hair standing there, smiling down at Leo as she bent down to readjust Leo's collar.

"I-I'm sorry!" Leo stuttered.

"It's alright," Kisara replied with another smile.

Luna felt a hum of power course through her body as Ancient Fairy Dragon stirred restlessly within. Judging from the way Crow reacted, no doubt he experienced the same with Black Feather Dragon. She wasn't sure about her brother though, since Leo was too busy blushing over this beautiful lady helping him fix his shirt collar. Strange though, why would Ancient Fairy Dragon suddenly react this way?

_This girl harbors a powerful dragon within her body_.

Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke to Luna through their telepathic link.

_What? Are you sure about this Ancient Fairy? She doesn't look like a Signer or else we would've felt our birthmarks react. _

_No my precious Luna. She is not a Signer. This girl's guardian spirit is a powerful dragon, I dare say the dragon is on par with each of us in terms of power_.

Crow glanced towards Luna.

_Black Feather, is this true? _

_Ancient Fairy speaks the truth. This girl's dragon is capable of fighting on equal terms with us. _

Now the younger twin was intrigued by this.

"Who are you three? I haven't seen you around the palace," Kisara's voice jarred the duo out of their telepathic communication.

"We are ambassadors from the neighboring kingdom of the Crimson Dragon," Crow managed to say.

Kisara gave Leo's collar one last tug. "It is very nice to meet you. My name is Kisara," she said, introducing herself.

"I'm Leo! That's my twin sister Luna and this is Crow," Leo said happily.

"Nice to meet you Leo, Luna, and Crow."

"Kisara! There you are," another voice interrupted the conversation.

She spun around to find Set walking towards her with a slight scowl on his face.

"Set," she reached out for his arm.

"I thought I told you to wait in our room," he said to her, brushing a strand of stray hair out of her face.

"I wanted to come find you."

"Well cousin has asked the kitchen to prepare a good meal tonight for our guests," Set's eyes flicked towards said trio, "so you'll be joining since I will be there."

Set began to lead Kisara away from the others, but not before she waved goodbye with a promise to meet them again for dinner tonight. Luna waved enthusiastically until the girl and the High Priest was gone from sight, then immediately switched her attention to her brother and Crow.

"Did you feel that?" she asked in a hushed voice, making sure the servant couldn't hear what they were saying.

"That girl holds a very powerful dragon spirit within her," Crow confirmed.

"Lifestream Dragon warned me as well," Leo said with a seriousness to his voice.

"We need to tell Yusei of this."

* * *

"Yusei...when will we hold our ceremony?" Jack asked, tilting his head back to look at his lover.

"What ceremony?" Yusei feigned, knowing very well what the blond was talking about.

"Our wedding?..."

Yusei coughed. "When the land has been restored and the people are able to make a living. I'll announce our intention to everyone in the kingdom," he responded.

"I wonder how the people will react...knowing their king has chosen a male to be his life-long partner."

"They will rejoice," came Yusei's instant response.

"But-"

Jack was silence with a deep kiss by Yusei.

"You are the one I've given my heart to. I don't care what others think of us, because I will forever love you and you alone."

If Jack didn't have more pride than anyone in the kingdom, he would've actually blushed in front of Yusei from those words alone.

Suddenly the two of them stiffened as Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke to them through their dragons, relaying the message of encountering a girl with a powerful dragon spirit of her own within the boundaries of Egypt. This news troubled Yusei greatly, since he was not expecting another to have the protection of such a magnificent creature. Surely the Crimson Dragon only chose six Signers and granted them the power of six dragons?

"Someone has...the protection of a dragon?..." Jack coughed, groaning as he pushed himself up further on the bed.

Yusei shifted himself to accommodate his lover.

"If Atem were to attack us...I'm sure this dragon would show itself as well. Judging from what Ancient Fairy has told us...even Stardust and Archfiend will have a hard time against it," Yusei murmured, placing a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Did you forget we are able to summon more powerful versions of our dragons?" the blond reminded.

Of course.

How could he even choose to forget?

Stardust can transform into Shooting Star or Shooting Quasar.

Red Dragon Archfiend can turn into Red Nova.

However both required Yusei or Jack to give up a significant amount of their life to summon.

It was a move they took only in the direst of circumstances.

"We swore never to use those forms unless we have to. Jack...I don't want you to die," Yusei leaned down to press a kiss to Jack's forehead.

"I won't die so easily," Jack retorted with one of his rare smiles.

"In any case I will have Crow monitor the situation in Egypt. However Luna has informed me that Atem is willing to let the Enchanter come to our land to restore it, but warned that if I made any attempt to keep him here, he won't hesitate to send an army to our borders."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Atem is rather protective of this Enchanter...you don't think?"

"I have a feeling it is true," Yusei responded.

"This will be interesting to watch..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Banquet scene upcoming! _

_And Yugi will meet Yusei and Jack for the first time as well! _

_I wonder what will happen if Blue Eyes were to fight Stardust or Red Dragon :P_

_See you all next chapter!  
_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	23. Departure

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Departure**

In order to prepare for the feast later that evening for his three guests from the neighboring kingdom, Atem retired early to his room with Yugi following closely behind, a serene look on his face the entire time. His heart was racing, wildly pounding against his chest, almost threatening to burst out in happiness and sheer joy that he had just admitted to the Pharaoh he was willing to become his consort. Of course Yugi never thought this would have happened, even in his wildest dreams. When he saved Atem that day from the streets, the Enchanter meant for him to recover and then send him on his way. Yet he ended up breaking his promise to his late grandfather, showing himself in order to protect the person who had somehow won his heart and his allegiance.

"What is wrong little one?" Atem asked, coming from behind a changing screen clad in a fresh set of clothes.

Yugi blushed.

Little one.

Somehow hearing Atem call him that...almost gave the nickname a special meaning.

"I was just thinking," Yugi sat down on Atem's bed, running a hand over the soft material underneath.

"Thinking?" Atem sat beside his lover, gently drawing the smaller male against his body.

"Grandpa told me to never reveal myself...yet I did it to protect you."

Atem pressed a kiss to Yugi's forehead. "Why did your grandfather not want you to reveal yourself?"

"My clan used to be revered for our abilities summon and control the elements. After the massacre that occurred when I was but an infant, grandpa feared that people would either persecute me, or try to abuse me for my powers. Whoever has the allegiance of an Enchanter can pretty much win any battle. All one would need is to have that Enchanter call upon storms or raging rapids to trap their enemies, thus ensuring automatic victory. Grandpa didn't want me to become a tool. He wished for me to have a normal life, to grow up and fall in love with someone who loves me back. I was content with keeping my identity hidden, until I heard of an impostor posing as me..."

"My uncle and his schemes," the young Pharaoh growled.

"Yes."

"Yugi, I wish to apologize to you."

Bewildered amethyst met solemn crimson.

"What for?" Yugi breathed, placing a hand upon Atem's cheek.

"For what my father did. Father...he feared your clan's power and massacred the entire village in one night...including your parents. He has robbed you of your chance to grow up with your own people, to be loved and surrounded by those who care for you. In essence it is my fault as well, as I did not stop him..."

The smile on Yugi's face softened in understanding, "It wasn't your fault Atem. You barely knew what was going on, much less understood what your father did. I don't blame you nor your father."

"Y-You don't?"

Yugi shook his head vehemently.

"When you travel to the Kingdom of the Crimson Dragon, keep your vigilance up at all times."

"Why?"

"Yusei is a good man, a good king as well, but there are those over there who would do anything to have the Enchanters return to their land. News of the massacre has reached their ears, this I am sure of, but if they were to discover that one survived and is within the royal palace...a war may break out over you."

The small Enchanter lowered his head. "No...I don't want a war to start over me...nor do I want anyone else to suffer. I promise I'll only help their land recover and then come right back to Egypt," Yugi said as he locked gazes with Atem once more.

Atem gave a nod of his head.

* * *

"Wow! Everything is so pretty!" Luna could not contain herself as the trio followed a maid towards the main dining area.

Lanterns were lit and provided a soft glow in a straight line towards the room at the end of the hall, where a delicious aroma was wafting down the corridor. Luna, Leo, and Crow sniffed deeply, instantly feeling their stomachs growl in hunger. While they were not poor in any means back home—heck, they live in a palace!—nonetheless they never had enough food to eat to their content. Food was scarce and they had to share whatever was available with not only the five of them, but everyone else who worked and lived in the palace. To see so much spread out before their eyes certainly sent them into a ravenous state, but they were mindful of their manners as they were guests.

Atem, Yugi, Set, Kisara, and several other members were already seated at the elongated table.

As soon as they were tucked in to their seats, more maids appeared and offered them a bowl of fresh fruit each.

"Please, help yourself," Atem said from the front.

Luna delicately plucked a grape off its vine, popping the small fruit into her mouth and biting down, relishing in its sweet juices running down her throat.

"This is really good," Leo whispered, reaching over for a piece of chicken leg.

"Mind your manners," Crow reminded, scowling at Leo when the latter began tearing into it.

The younger twin sighed as she elbowed her brother in the ribs.

Leo choked on a piece of chicken.

* * *

Yugi felt like a cat.

It was hard not to when Atem was feeding him grapes off his bowl, like a mother bird would do for her chick.

"I can eat them myself," Yugi protested with a blush.

"You are my consort, though not officially yet, but nonetheless you are mine. Let me spoil you for once," Atem murmured, bending down to lick Yugi behind the ear.

A delicious shiver shot up Yugi's spine as he shuddered pleasantly.

Set discreetly cleared his throat.

Kisara giggled quietly, offering the High Priest a piece of fresh fish.

"The boat will be prepared after the meal. I'll send you off at the harbor myself," Atem said to Yugi.

"How long does it take to get to the Kingdom of the Crimson Dragon?" the Enchanter inquired, taking a bite of duck.

"A day's boat ride up the Nile River," Mahad replied from beside Set.

Yugi peered over Atem's shoulder at the head of security. "Are you coming with me Mahad?" he asked, inclining his head to the side.

"My Pharaoh has asked for me to accompany you, so yes."

"Please watch over me or Atem will have a heart attack," Yugi jokingly said.

Atem made a mock angry face at his lover, prompting the latter to kiss the corner of his lips. Set and the others did not even bat an eye at the flirting couple, but Luna and Leo were being shielded by a mortified Crow, not wanting to expose the twins to something like this. Then again they have already seen Yusei and Jack kiss back home, so it really didn't matter if Atem started kissing Yugi in front of the entire table.

"Cousin, do us a favor and please _control _yourself," Set hissed from his place next to Atem.

"I am the Pharaoh, let me have my fun."

Set groaned loudly.

The entire table burst out into laughter.

* * *

The cool evening temperature of Egypt was evident in the air. The moment Yugi stepped out of the palace, his cloak began to flap furiously in the wind and he quickly pulled it closed around his body. Atem was right. He should have dressed in warmer clothing for the evening, but it was too late to go back inside now. The three ambassadors were already seated on camels and waiting to depart. Amethyst orbs glanced around, slowly adjusting to the darkness of the night, finally settling upon Atem's familiar silhouette situated upon his own camel's back.

"Come little one," Atem extended a hand forward.

Taking the offered hand in his own, Yugi struggled to climb up the back of the camel. Finally he managed to get a foot through the saddle, and Atem yanked him gently up onto the beast's back, seating him right in front with his back resting against Atem's firm chest.

"Let's go," he called in a strong voice.

The camels began to move slowly through the desert sand, heading in the direction of the harbor.

Throughout the ride Yugi could feel Atem's Millennium Puzzle dig into his back, and he adjusted himself every so often to feel more comfortable.

"Is my puzzle bothering you?" Atem asked when Yugi wiggled for the tenth time.

"A little," admitted the Enchanter.

Atem deftly swung the puzzle onto his back.

"Rest against me," he murmured.

Yugi leaned back and was relieved to feel skin and not metal greet his spine. He sat there like that, unmoving, simply enjoying the ride with Atem behind him. In actuality he was very afraid to leave Egypt, to leave Atem, to leave behind those he had grown to care and love for. What if Yusei decided to keep him in the palace? What if he never got to see Atem again? What would he do then?

Tears slid down his face before Yugi realized he was crying.

"Why are you crying little one?" Atem felt the salty drops fall upon the back of his hand.

"I...I'm scared Atem. What if I never see you again?" Yugi whispered, lacing his fingers through Atem's.

"I will always be there to find you Yugi. Do not worry. You are mine and mine alone, I will not let anyone change that."

_Give him this Yugi, and you two will be tied together until the end of time. _

Spirit's voice whispered in Yugi's head at that moment, nearly startling the Enchanter as he flinched slightly. Then something cold and heavy began to materialize before Yugi's very eyes. He lifted up both hands just in time to catch a pair of rings as they fell against his palm. The rings were intricately carved, engraved with hieroglyphics of his and Atem's names along with another message. Embedded in the center of each was a gem, which sparkled in different colors underneath the rays of the moon.

"Bound forever until the end of time...our hearts shall forever be linked to one another," he read, shifting one of the rings.

"What is that?" Atem suddenly asked.

Taking up Atem's right hand on impulse, Yugi slipped one of the metal bands onto his middle finger, then did the same with the other ring on his own hand. Immediately the Enchanter felt lighter, like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Spirit gave me these...it must be the answer to controlling my powers. With these rings, as long as you wear yours, you will take away the burden of me summoning the elements."

"You mean?"

"Yes. My life is no longer in danger as long as we keep them on," Yugi confirmed.

Holding the reigns of the camel in his left hand, Atem gently tilted Yugi's head back with his right, leaning down to kiss the Enchanter deeply.

Yugi was glad for the cool air brushing against his heated cheeks.


	24. Arrival

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Arrival**

The sendoff was bittersweet, one that made Yugi cry even after the ship left the port in Cairo. Yugi couldn't help it. He finally found his special someone and now he had to journey to a foreign kingdom to help restore the land. If possible, Yugi wanted more time to spend with Atem, and the thought of being his consort slowly became an acceptable idea that delighted the Enchanter the more he dwelt on the thought. However his current mood was a rather depressing one, having attached himself to Mahad and weeping into the man's cotton robes.

"Yugi, you must stop crying like this," Mahad tried to soothe, running a hand up and down the Enchanter's back.

"But...Atem...I don't...want to leave..." Yugi hiccuped between each word.

"You will see him soon. I swear on my life I will return you to his side unharmed," Mahad said, hugging Yugi warmly.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath to calm himself, Yugi pulled away from Mahad's side, stumbling a little when the boat was hit by a rogue wave. Atem really went all out on the boat this time, with slaves who rowed on either side using gold-tipped oars, the sign of a royal ship of Egypt. Although Yugi abhorred the idea of slaves aboard the ship, seeing the way Mahad and the ship master treating them made the Enchanter soften up slightly.

"Egyptian ships are so cool!" Leo exclaimed, coming up from below deck to enjoy the breeze blowing through.

"L-Leo wait for me," another weaker female voice joined.

Luna stumbled up from below, being supported by Crow the entire time. It seemed the ocean was not a good match for the young Signer, as she suffered from sea sickness. Earlier she spent most of the journey emptying the contents of her stomach over the side of the boat, who knows how much more she could take.

"Luna!"

Yugi turned around and walked over towards the sick Signer. "Perhaps I can help you feel better," he said while holding a hand out.

The same water sprite from earlier materialized, giggling merrily as it landed on Luna's head. The moment it made contact with her, Luna instantly felt a lot better, being able to stand on her own without Crow's help.

"Amazing," Crow murmured.

"What did you do?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Water has the ability to heal sicknesses and aid in recovery. As long as she remains on your head, you won't feel sea sick anymore," Yugi explained with a gentle smile.

"Wow!"

A tingling sensation prompted the Enchanter to glance at his hand, amethyst eyes lingering upon the ring Spirit had bestowed upon him earlier. The gem in the middle was glowing blue, shining brightly against the sunlight. He also realized his body wasn't feeling fatigued like usual, nor was he coughing up blood either. So his earlier theory was right. As long as he wore this ring and Atem wore his, calling upon the Elements will no longer harm his body.

"Mahad, how much longer until we arrive?" Yugi asked, coming back to stand next to the man's side.

"We are almost there."

* * *

"Jack! Yusei! Crow and the others will be arriving soon," Akiza called, knocking several times on the door to their room.

The door opened ajar slightly to reveal a tired-looking Yusei on the other side. Akiza was startled to see her friend in this state. Yusei had bags under his eyes, and looked like he hasn't slept for several days. Even his normally perfect hair was standing on ends in odd angles.

"Y-Yusei?"

"Sorry Akiza, Jack kept me up all night."

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's fine," Yusei held the door open, inviting her to come in.

Akiza noticed her friend walk with a slight limp, and suddenly it became clear to her _why _Yusei was kept awake all night. She frantically tried to cover her blushing face, mentally scolding herself for the perverted image she just received in her mind.

"Akiza," Jack was sitting on the bed looking rather smug.

"You two should get ready. Crow, Luna, and Leo are bringing back the Enchanter today. I received a message earlier they'll be arriving in an hour's time," she said, attempting to keep her voice as normal as possible.

"Yusei needs to rest," the blond indicated to a passed out King on his lap.

The redhead lifted her gaze up towards Jack's. "Were you two..." she trailed off, unable to finish her question.

"We did," confirmed Jack.

"Oh god. No wonder why Yusei looks worse than normal."

"Worse than normal?" an eyebrow was arched in Akiza's direction.

She waved a hand in the air. "You know what I mean Jack!" she said in a flustered voice.

Jack chuckled softly.

"A-Anyways wake Yusei up in an hour so we can all go greet the Enchanter."

Akiza hurriedly left the room after that.

* * *

"We're here," Crow announced, spying the familiar port coming into view.

"Good. My legs can use a good stretch," Leo grumbled.

Yugi draped a cloak around his thin shoulders, pulling up the hood to hide his face from view. He didn't want anyone to see his face, having remember his grandfather's warning about war breaking out over him. It's best if his identity was kept secret from the people who lived here, even if it was his original homeland.

"Look there's Yusei, Jack, and Akiza!" Luna waved enthusiastically at three people standing at the harbor.

The boat pulled in with a loud thud, rocking its occupants momentarily before stabilizing. Yugi grabbed onto Mahad for support, feeling comfort in having someone from Atem's Sacred Guardians to oversee things. At least he wouldn't be the only Egyptian on unfamiliar soil. Shifting his gaze towards the three new people, he instinctively hid behind the head of security, signaling he was nervous.

"Do not be afraid. I am here to protect you," Mahad said, resting a hand against Yugi's back.

"Come on," Crow urged.

Tentatively the Enchanter took a step towards the plankwood set up to allow them to disembark the boat. He could feel the eyes of the three strangers fixated intently upon him as he walked down. Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself, wondering who this Yusei that Atem spoke of was. Was there a history between the two? Judging from the way he spoke about this stranger, Yugi deduced they must have been acquainted in the past.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of the Crimson Dragon," one of the two males spoke.

"T-Thank you," Yugi stuttered in response.

"I am Yusei, king of the country. I graciously welcome you to our home, and thank you for your assistance in restoring our lands."

The one with hair shaped like crab claws introduced himself.

'_So he is Yusei..._'

"May I ask your name?" Yusei continued.

"H-Heba," Yugi automatically used the alias he had given Atem the first time they met.

Mahad shifted his hand ever slightly upon Yugi's back. No doubt he must have thought it was strange for him not to reveal his name, but remained silent nonetheless.

"And this is?" Yusei indicated towards Mahad.

"I am Mahad, one of Pharaoh Atem's Sacred Guardians, bearer of the Millennium Ring, and guardian to Heba as he remains here."

Yusei dipped his head. "To have one of Atem's Sacred Guardians here as well...Heba must be precious to him," he mused quietly.

Yugi felt Mahad's fingers dig into his shoulder.

"I am only here to help you restore your land. After that I am leaving immediately, I hope you do not mind if I act boldly or rashly."

"Of course not. You are our savior for coming all the way here to help. This is Jack, and the one next to him is Akiza. You've already met Crow, Luna and Leo I assume?"

"Yes."

Yusei smiled and held a hand out towards Yugi. "Please rest at the palace tonight. Tomorrow we will begin the preparations for you to help restore our land," he said and started walking away.

The group followed quietly.

'_Ra please watch over me while I am here_...'

* * *

"Sir I have received news that the Enchanter has landed," a figure said, kneeling on one leg.

"Excellent. Now I will have to play my cards and once the Enchanter is in my hands...I shall rule the world!" a mysterious shadow seated in a chair cackled with delight.

"Shall I?"

"No. Report to me like scheduled. I will see if I cannot befriend this Enchanter from Egypt."

The figure bowed his head and disappeared into the darkness.

"Soon...soon I will reclaim what is mine!" the man stood up briefly, a stray beam of light illuminating a tattoo upon the man's back.

A tattoo of a falcon.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Short chapter this time._

_Studying is killing me -falls over- _

_Who can guess who this mysterious person who wants Yugi to himself is? ;D_

_That tattoo is a major hint to those who have seen 5Ds! _

_See you all next time!  
_

_Shadow Songstress~ _

_P.S. In case you are wondering :P yes, Jack and Yusei -coughs- eh hem, had wild bunny sex. Let's just leave it at that._

_Heehee. _


	25. Longing

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Longing**

The palace of their host was nothing compared to that of Atem's back in Egypt. While it looked grand and majestic on the outside, Yugi was surprised to see it was nearly in ruins on the inside, and scores of maids and servants were scrambling about in an effort to restore it to its former glory. Yusei explained that after the hundred year war was over, the previous King was overthrown and the palace stripped bare in order to raise money to help the citizens. The Enchanter had to give Yusei and his friends credit, going this far to ensure the people were able to live their lives no matter how scarce things were.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay here," Yusei opened the door to one of the rooms on the eastern wing.

"You mean Mahad and I are sharing it?" a perplexed Yugi asked, entering to find it was in rather good condition.

"I can arrange for you to stay in separate rooms," Yusei offered.

Yugi quickly shook his head. "No. I want him close...I feel safer that way," he said with a slight smile.

Mahad gave a nod.

"I will come escort you when dinner is prepared," Jack said as he left with Yusei.

Immediately Yugi collapsed on the floor, letting out a big breath as his small body shook violently. Alarmed by this the head of security rushed over to support the trembling Enchanter, wondering what happened that could cause him to act like this.

"The land...it's screaming to me Mahad. It's begging for me to help it recover," Yugi whispered, gripping the man's robe tightly in his hand.

"The land?"

"The moment I set foot on the soil I could feel the earth scream for me to save it..."

A sudden flash of light blinded the two momentarily, revealing the ethereal figure of Black Luster Soldier standing in the room.

"Black Luster Soldier? What are you doing here?" the Enchanter got up to walk towards the spirit.

"I'm so relieved to see you've landed safely," Black Luster Soldier spoke, though it was Atem's voice that came out.

"Atem!" Yugi choked out, his heart aching to see the Pharaoh.

Black Luster Soldier remained stoic but Atem's voice had taken on a more affectionate approach. "I miss you too Yugi, and I cannot wait for you to return to my arms."

Yugi pressed both hands against his mouth.

"Mahad, protect Yugi while he is there. Isis has foreseen that someone will attempt to take him by force. You _must _do whatever it is in your power to prevent this," Atem warned, his _Ka _shifting to look at his Sacred Guardian.

"I will give my life to protect Yugi," Mahad swore, bowing his head low to the spirit.

"Good. I'm sorry Yugi but we will have to be apart for a while. If you ever want to speak to me, merely have Mahad contact me using Dark Magician. I will be there for you no matter how busy I am," Black Luster Soldier said.

"I know," Yugi's voice came out in a small whisper.

The two watched as Black Luster Soldier faded from view.

* * *

"What do you think of the Enchanter?" Yusei inquired of Crow, Luna and Leo.

The five friends were in a private room created specifically so they could meet in secrecy. Only they knew the access code to the room, which meant outsiders were not allowed in unless one of them gave permission to do so. It was the only way they could discuss their plans without fear of anyone overhearing what was going to happen.

"He's the real one. I've seen his powers," Crow confirmed.

"Yes! He helped Luna with her sea sickness," Leo added.

Luna gave a nod of her head.

"Then we are saved," Yusei sank into his chair, closing his eyes as a deep breath escaped his lips.

The other four knew an enormous weight had been lifted off their friend's shoulders. Ever since becoming King, Yusei always had to constantly prove himself to the Council members about being the rightful heir. Particularly to Rex Goodwin, one of the members who was opposed to having someone as young and inexperienced like Yusei on the throne, but was overruled by the other members.

"But I never thought Atem would willingly part with someone as powerful as the Enchanter," Jack mused from behind Yusei.

"Actually it was Heba himself who insisted on coming with us. Atem had no choice but to let him go," Crow said after swallowing a drink of water.

"Should we have extra security around his room just in case?" Akiza chimed in, fingers deftly working to fix Luna's hair.

Yusei shook his head. "No. It will alert others that we have someone of high importance in the palace. We'll take turns making sure no one gets close to him, and I have a feeling Mahad is more than enough to handle a few intruders if anything happens."

"Mahad...isn't he one of the Sacred Guardians?" the redhead inquired, staring off into space while tilting her head.

"Yes. He is the bearer of the Millennium Ring," Yusei answered.

"Yusei can we go eat? I'm hungry!" Leo suddenly interrupted.

All eyes fell upon the youngest Signer simultaneously, with Luna giggling at her brother's antics.

"Alright alright. Let's go eat. Someone escort Heba and Mahad down to the dining hall," Yusei couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll go!" Luna volunteered, running out the door before anyone could stop her.

* * *

Yugi found dinner to be rather...lively for a kingdom who is teetering on the edge of destruction. He got to know Yusei, Akiza, and Jack a lot better. He was even more surprised when Crow broke the news about Yusei and Jack being a couple. Never would he have thought the two of them were actually in love. Then again, who was he to judge another's life? He was in the same situation as well, only Egypt was thriving and its citizens were happy.

"So how did you end up becoming Atem's lover?" Yusei asked right when Yugi was about to take a bite of pheasant.

A furious blush of crimson crept up on Yugi's face as he ducked his head.

"H-How did you know?" he squeaked.

"Crow."

Amethyst eyes shot daggers at a sheepish Crow who was rubbing his head and smiling apologetically in his direction.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yugi muttered in response.

"Awww, I wanted to hear a good story too!" Leo pouted from the far end of the table.

Yusei looked reproachfully at him. "Leo, you're too young to know about this," he chided.

Everyone laughed as Leo gave an embarrassed nod.

Mahad noticed Yugi wasn't eating much, having instead started to push his food around on the plate.

"Do you not like the food?" he quietly asked.

"My stomach hurts," admitted the Enchanter.

"You miss him?" the head of security realized.

Yugi dipped his head.

* * *

-In another distant kingdom-

A figure thrashed about violently on the bed, drenched in a cold sweat and muttering words out loud for everyone to hear. However there was only one person in the room with him. A male clad in emerald armor, holding the clammy hand of the figure, a concerned look written on his face. It pained him to see his young lover being used like this, used by _that _man. However he had no control over what happened in the affairs of where they live. How could he? Him and his brothers were sworn to defend their home as Knights, thus they answered to the call of their king.

Even if that king was an ambitious being who wanted to control the rest of the world.

"Timaeus! How is he?" a voice from behind called out.

The door to the room opened to reveal two more figures, one clad in sapphire armor, the other ruby, hurrying over to where their brother was.

"He's having another vision. This is the fourth one this day, and it only seems to be getting worse. I don't know how much more his body can take," Timaeus informed his siblings as they gathered around the thrashing figure.

"Heba. Heba open your eyes," Hermos gently whispered.

With a loud gasp Heba did open his eyes, sitting upright on the bed ramrod straight, throwing Hermos off balance.

"Well I wasn't expecting that to actually work," he mumbled as Critias helped him up.

"Heba! Are you alright?" Timaeus hugged his lover tightly.

"T-Timaeus?...ngh..." Heba clutched his head tightly in both hands.

"What did you dream of?"

Heba blinked a few times. "I...I saw him Timaeus...in my dream...covered in blood and crying for help..." he whispered in a horrified voice.

"Who? Who did you see?"

"My brother..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I'm officially a college graduate! YAY ME! _

_Today was my graduation!_

_God I'm exhausted. _

_Anyways I figured out a way of bringing in the Atlantis people into my story. _

_And I said I would also bring Heba into the story as well, so here they are! _

_See you all next time!  
_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	26. Parallel Existence

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Parallel Existence**

"Your brother? We were not aware you had a brother," Timaeus furrowed his brows together in confusion.

"I wasn't either...but Timaeus...he looked _exactly _like me only with pale skin. I just knew he was my brother...he _is _my brother," Heba breathed, clutching Timaeus's armor hand tightly until his knuckles turned white.

The intensity of Heba's glare was more than enough to convince Timaeus that his little lover wasn't lying. As the only Dream-Seer in Atlantis, Heba's powers were revered by both the citizens and the King himself. What killed the Emerald Knight though was the fact that Dartz would connect Heba to Yggdrasil, the enormous tree located in the center of the palace, allowing the Tree of Life to feed off his dreams and enhance Dartz' own powers. Even the Leviathan, their deity, was given some of Heba's life force as well. It pained Timaeus to see his lover connected to machines, and it killed him even more to be powerless against that man.

"What else did your dream reveal?" Critias inquired.

"I...I couldn't see very well...there was so much blood. All I remember is strange beings hovering behind my brother, and he was using his powers to hold back against giant animal-like deities that were trying to destroy his home," Heba hiccuped.

"Powers? Aren't you the only Dream-Seer in the world?"

"No...his powers were different...I think...I think he can control the elements of nature," the smaller male revealed.

All three Knights sucked in a sharp breath of air.

"A person who can control the elements?..." Hermos whispered in awe.

"How can this be," Critias said in disbelief.

"If Dartz discovered this...not just Atlantis, but the entire world will be in danger."

"Heba can see the future through dreams, and if his brother were to fall into Dartz' hands as well...countless lives will be lost because of that man," Timaeus said grimly.

A sharp knock on the door jarred the four from their thoughts. Heba whimpered and pulled the covers up closer against his body, dreading whoever was on the opposite end of the entrance. Timaeus narrowed his eyes, moving to stand protectively in front of his lover while Critias went to answer.

"Ah Critias, Hermos, Timaeus, I was just looking for you three," the chilling voice of Dartz said the moment the door swung open.

"King Dartz, is there something we can help you with?" Timaeus spoke calmly, despite the anger coursing through his veins.

Dartz chuckled quietly to himself as he entered the room, his robes sweeping the marble-tiled floor with every step.

"I have need of Heba. Would you be so kind as to release him into my care," Dartz said, laying eyes upon the trembling figure behind Timaeus.

"Your Majesty, he still needs time to recuperate from his visions," Timaeus answered.

The King of Atlantis narrowed his eyes slightly at the trio, the corner of his lips curling downward into a scowl.

"Yggdrasil has need of him. Now do not make me repeat myself," he finally said, using the nicest tone possible.

Heba reluctantly placed a hand on Timaeus' forearm, sliding into view as the blanket fell from around his body. He lowered his legs onto the floor and wobbled towards the King, with a concerned Timaeus watching on.

"Good. Come with me Heba," Dartz waved a hand towards the door.

The Dream-Seer had no choice but to obey.

* * *

"Cousin! Cousin pay attention!" Set snapped irritably.

Atem looked up sharply from where he had apparently been lost in thought.

"I'm sorry Set. Did you say something?" the Pharaoh asked, stretching his arms skyward.

Set heaved a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the High Priest exhaled slowly then opened his eyes to glare at his cousin.

"How many times are you going to space out in one day? Egypt needs you! You're the Pharaoh for Ra's sake!"

"My apologies but I have been on edge ever since Yugi left," Atem admitted quietly.

"I understand you miss him cousin, but that is not an excuse to neglect your duties!" Set chastised, indicating to the ever growing pile of papyrus that needed his cousin's attention.

The Pharaoh sighed as well. "I know. I'll get to it," he mumbled, pulling a papyrus off the top and began to read the hieroglyphs.

A nod of approval came from Set as he sat back down in his own chair, helping his cousin with the tedious task of managing the daily affairs of Egypt.

* * *

Steam billowed out of the bathroom as Yugi emerged after taking a bath. Honestly speaking, the Enchanter had to call upon the help of Fire to heat the bath— he was not a fan of cold water— and wasn't even expecting a tub to begin with. While he wasn't sure how the condition of the surrounding area was, he was more than surprised to see that the castle wasn't in such a bad state like he assumed. Perhaps they had to quickly build it after the Hundred Year War tore it apart.

"Have you finished with your bath?" Mahad was holding a bowl of liquid in one hand, coming towards him as Yugi toweled his hair dry.

"Yes. I had Water and Fire heat up a new one for you if you wish to take yours," Yugi explained, sitting on one of the beds.

Mahad handed the bowl over to his ward, the latter taking it with a bewildered look on his face.

"It's corn soup. I asked Yusei to have the kitchen make it, it will be easier for your stomach to digest."

"Thank you Mahad," Yugi took a small sip, relishing as the warm liquid made its way down his body.

"Do you wish to speak with Atem?"

Yugi gave a nod of his head.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Mahad called upon his Dark Magician to get in contact with Atem's Black Luster Soldier. When he made contact with the Pharaoh, he briefly explained the situation and then opened his eyes again.

"Black Luster Soldier will be here. I will take my bath and leave you two to converse in peace," Mahad said, disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

Atem's _Ka _really did appear right as the door to the bathroom clicked shut.

"Atem!"

"Mahad told me what happened. How is your stomach feeling?" Black Luster Soldier spoke with Atem's voice.

"Slightly better," Yugi took another sip of corn soup.

"I wish I was there with you little one, but Egypt needs me at its helm."

Yugi smiled wistfully at Black Luster Soldier. "I understand, you are Pharaoh after all. I will finish as soon as possible and return home to you," he said with a smile.

"I may not be able to physically embrace you, but I can see you are smiling."

The Enchanter blushed.

"You're adorable when you blush."

Was it his imagination? Or did he detect a teasing tone in Atem's voice?

"How are things in Egypt?" Yugi hoped to change the subject.

"Troublesome. There appears to be bandit raids in several villages nearby. It has become a daily nuisance," Atem reported.

"Could it be Bakura?"

"We are not sure yet. I have sent Isis and Odion to investigate. They will return in two day's time, until then we can only reinforce security around the villages."

Wringing his hands in agitation, Yugi sat down on the bed and bit his lips in worry.

"Atem...I miss you..."

"I miss you too little one."

Black Luster Soldier remained until Yugi fell asleep, disappearing in a small burst of light.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Well then, see you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

_I might change my penname, but I don't know yet -sweats-_


	27. Silent Hope

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Silent Hope**

Yggdrasil.

The Tree of Life that oversees all of Atlantis.

The Leviathan was their deity, worshiped and revered alongside Yggdrasil.

Together these two were the most important of all.

If only the citizens knew what truly went on behind Yggdrasil's supposed powers that allowed Dartz to see the future.

Timaeus gently pushed the door to Yggdrasil's chamber open, the soles of his boots flattening blades of grass as he carefully made his way over to a machine set right underneath the enormous tree. The guards on duty bowed respectfully to him, knowing him as one of the Three Knights of Atlantis, the highest honor a knight can achieve in Atlantis. So far only Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus have been bestowed this great title. With a wave of his hand, Timaeus dismissed the guards, leaving him alone with only the machine in the background.

Resting a gloved hand upon the glass door, the Emerald Knight watched sorrowfully as his lover slumbered within, hooked up to a mask that connected to the trunk. The line fed energy periodically to Yggdrasil, granting the Tree of Life powers that belonged to Heba. As the King of Atlantis, Dartz was granted access to such powers, which he used without limit, straining Heba's life further as it required him to be connected to Yggdrasil constantly.

"Heba..." Timaeus curled his fingers against the glass.

Amethyst eyes flicked open at the sound of Timaeus' voice.

"Are you awake? Can you hear my voice?" he asked urgently, leaning closer against the pane.

Slowly, with concentration despite the lack of strength in his body, Heba managed to place a hand on the glass, hoping to give Timaeus some sort of peace of mind.

"Do you want to come out?" Timaeus whispered.

Heba weakly nodded his head.

Dartz allowed Timaeus to release Heba from the machine after three hours of being connected. Which meant he was given access to do so since those hours were up. Pulling out a pendant that hung around his neck, the Emerald Knight scanned it against a pad on the door, which immediately swung open to reveal a groggy Heba. Timaeus gently unhooked the mask from around his lover's face, then helped him onto the ground, resting the young Dream-Seer's head against the crook of his neck.

"Timaeus...I feel so weak..." Heba's voice was barely audible.

"You'll feel better after I get you some food and rest," the Emerald Knight replied with a soft smile.

"Can I sleep...with you?"

"Of course," came the instant reply.

* * *

True to his word Timaeus brought Heba back to their shared chamber that evening after a quiet supper, just the two of them, with no one to disturb the peace. Then again, he did manage to persuade his brothers to prevent anyone from coming near the area where they were eating. Critias and Hermos were imposing figures, and the young knights-in-training wouldn't dare do anything to cross them.

"Heba, Heba wake up."

Heba groaned loudly, shifting on the bed after having fallen asleep from the meal. He blearily opened his eyes, taking several seconds to focus on Timaeus hovering above his face, towel in one hand and gently stroking his cheek with the other. Several more blinkings later, Heba noticed Timaeus had removed his armor and was wearing a bathrobe embroidered with the symbol of Atlantis.

"Timaeus?..."

"Let's take a bath together," Timaeus gently scooped up his lover, carrying him towards the bathing chamber that was connected to their room.

* * *

A shower of steam escaped the bathroom as the duo stepped inside, revealing a large tube embedded right in the middle of the floor, filled with clear steamy water with a lovely scent of rose lingering in the air. Heba immediately blushed at the sight. It had been a while since he last took a bath with Timaeus, since his duties as a Knight kept him away for most of the evenings. If it weren't for a great festival to be held in Yggdrasil and the Leviathan's honor in a few days, which meant everyone had five days off to rest, Heba wouldn't even be able to spend so much time with him.

"Want me to help you undress?" Timaeus whispered suggestively against Heba's ear.

"Y-Yes," Heba shivered at the thought.

Thankfully he was wearing nothing fancy, having changed into a simple robe earlier prior to the evening meal. Timaeus worked swiftly, fingers skillfully untying the belt around his waist, then carefully slipping off the robe, allowing it to fall to the ground in a heap of silk. Exposed completely before his lover, Heba couldn't help but feel heat rise to both cheeks.

"Heba," he heard Timaeus call his name.

The minute he arched his head back, a pair of soft lips molded themselves over his own, and Heba became lost in the kiss as Timaeus wrapped his arms around his shoulders, the two fell into the tub with a splash, sending water rippling over the edges. When air demanded to be inhaled, both broke through the water's surface, still wrapped within each other's embrace.

"I missed spending time with you," the Emerald Knight murmured.

"I do too," Heba answered, leaning against Timaeus' broad chest.

"Have you had anymore dreams of your brother?"

Reaching for his hand with one of his own, the other grabbing some strawberry scented soap, Heba indicated towards his hair. Working some of the liquid through both hands, Timaeus softly lathered up Heba's long locks, massaging his scalp with adept fingers, working to soothe out the stress and knots in his lover's head. Heba sighed in relief, sinking back against the water, eyes closed as he enjoyed Timaeus' ministrations.

"I did have one...he was...Timaeus...he was..."

"He was what?"

Heba took a breath to calm himself.

"I think he's in danger..."

Picking up a small bucket lying on the side of the tub, Timaeus filled it with water and carefully poured it over Heba's head, being careful to avoid getting suds in his eyes. Heba ducked, allowing the water to slide down both sides of his face without actually getting in his mouth. This ritual was repeated until all the shampoo was gone from those tri-colored locks.

"Danger?"

Now that he had finished with washing Heba's hair, the Knight leaned back against the side of the tub, sliding lower to allow easier access for Heba as the latter began to wash his hair. Heba's small fingers dug into his scalp, working out the tension with every stroke, and soon Timaeus sighed as he sank even lower in the water.

"You'll drown if you go any lower," Heba mused, tilting Timaeus' head back to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Timaeus carefully flipped himself over, trapping Heba between his arms and the edge of the tub.

"You look so tempting right now Heba, it's taking all of my self-restraint to hold back from devouring every inch of your body," Timaeus murmured, licking a trail from Heba's ear to the corner of his lips.

"T-Timaeus," Heba gasped.

His words were silenced by a deep kiss.

* * *

A knock at the door roused Mahad from his slumber as it was well into the evening. Thinking it was an intruder, he reached for a small dagger kept hidden in the folds of his robe, hiding it behind one hand as he went to answer the door. To be on the safe side, he only opened it a crack, coming face to face with Yusei who was standing on the other side, a rather weary expression on his face.

"Yusei? What can I do for you at this hour?" Mahad said quietly, not wanting to disturb Yugi as he rested.

"Tomorrow I will ask for Heba's help in restoring our land. I know it will take a great strain on his body to do so, thus I wish to lend the aid of our dragons to his cause."

An eyebrow arched skyward. "Dragons?" Mahad inquired.

"Yes. It is complicated to explain right now, but as a Signer, I have the protection of Stardust Dragon. I, along with the other four, will lend him the strength of our dragons so we can revive the land faster," Yusei explained.

"I see."

Yusei peered over Mahad's shoulder to find a small figure curled up on the bed, hiding underneath a pile of blankets and occasionally trembling.

"How is he doing?"

"He misses Atem greatly."

Yusei slightly frowned at this. "I noticed he didn't eat much during dinner. Did he finish the soup at least?"

Mahad indicated towards the empty bowl on the table.

"I'm extremely grateful for what he's going to do for my kingdom. Truth be told, I would have asked Atem for help unless the situation was dire. From what Crow told me, it was Heba's idea of coming here, and I cannot thank him enough."

"The Pharaoh was reluctant but relented after seeing his determination. However I will reiterate that we will depart back for Egypt the minute the land is restored. Heba does not wish to linger any more than necessary," Mahad explained.

"Naturally. I will see to it our land is restored as soon as possible so you two may return home."

The head of security acknowledged this.

"Rest well Mahad. I will see you two in the morning."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_So we will see Stardust Dragon and the others next chapter!_

_Also Yugi may or may not be in danger -hint hint-_

_Note: Yusei and the others call Yugi "Heba" because Yugi asked Crow, Luna, and Leo to keep his real name hidden. I didn't put that scene in, but maybe I should have to prevent confusion XD. _

_Mahad is also playing along by calling him Heba. _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	28. Explanations

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Explanations**

Heba snuggled under the covers that evening, slipping his arms around Timaeus, drawing himself closer against the Emerald Knight. Sensing his lover's movements underneath the sheets, Timaeus pulled Heba against his chest, immediately feeling the tension drain out of those arms as Heba relaxed against him. It felt nice to be able to hold him in his arms like this. Thanks to his duties as a Knight, Timaeus rarely had time to spend together with Heba like this. Therefore whenever they were able to be together, he cherished each and every moment of it.

"Timaeus?" Heba mumbled sleepily.

"What is it?" Timaeus gently stroked Heba's locks with his slender fingers.

"I love you."

Timaeus smiled.

"I love you too my precious Heba."

* * *

_"Heba, Heba my dear boy." _

_"Who goes there!?" Heba shouted into the void, spinning around in circle several times. _

_Slowly a familiar figure began to appear before the Dream-Seer, a figure that Heba hadn't seen before. Squinting his eyes in hopes of clearing things up, Heba noticed this man was an elderly person, with the same hairstyle he has save for the color being grey. The man radiated with warmth and kindness, evident in the way he was looking at where Heba was standing. For some strange reason, Heba wasn't scared. Instead he felt a sense of longing, like he had met this person previously._

_"You've grown into a fine young man," the figure said with a wistful smile. _

_"W-Who are you?" Heba repeated again. _

_"I am Solomon Mutou, your grandfather." _

_Heba's eyes enlarged in shock. _

_"G-Grandpa?" _

_"Yes my boy. I am your grandfather." _

_"W-Why are you here? Why didn't you come to be before!? All this time I thought I was an orphan!" Heba screamed in anguish, upset at the fact that he'd never dreamt of his grandfather prior to this moment._

_Solomon walked forward until he was directly in front of his grandson, then pulled the latter into a crushing hug against his chest. _

_"Forgive me for not coming to you earlier Heba. There is a lot I must tell you, and we have so little time here to do so." _

_"Tell me what? What's going on?" _

_"Heba, are you aware you have a brother?" _

_The Dream-Seer stumbled backwards at this. "So it's true...I _do _have a brother...that dream was real after all." _

_"Heba, you are a member of a clan of Enchanters, people born with the ability to manipulate the elements." _

_"But...I can't manipulate the elements! All I get are these stupid dreams that pain me every time I do!" _

_The elderly Mutou looked his grandson in the eyes, regret swimming around within his orbs. _

_"You were special Heba. You weren't born with the ability to call upon the elements like your brother. Instead you were gifted with another power, one that we had no idea our clan was capable of." _

_Understanding dawned on Heba's face at that moment. _

_"My ability to see the future through dreams..." _

_"Yes my dear boy. Instead of being able to call upon the elements, we discovered you were able to see the future through dreams. Believe me, it was quite a startle to us all when you were fussing around that day, and that's when a cart came barreling out of nowhere, heading straight for your brother. Luckily your father managed to pull him to safety just in time. We called upon Spirit, who revealed your Dream-Seer abilities and was able to interpret them for us. The entire clan rejoiced for days when it became apparent you and your brother were very talented." _

_Heba clenched his hands at this point. "If we were so special, if _I _was so special, then why did you give me away!?"_

_Here the elderly Mutou patriarch glanced away, too ashamed to look his grandson in the face. _

_"Word of your ability somehow got out to others, and soon...soon one person had taken a _particular _interest in you and sent three people to us to negotiate a deal." _

_"Dartz...he sent Timaeus and the others!" Heba pieced the clues together. _

_"Yes. Atlantis wanted your powers for themselves, for Yggdrasil was dying and required the essence of a strong human to sustain itself. Timaeus explained to us what Dartz was willing to offer in return for our giving of you to him...we were foolish to believe the words of that man. So very foolish. Our people were suffering from a famine, a terrible famine that wiped out half the clan. We tried calling upon the elements to help, but they were only able to do so much. Dartz offered us food and resources in return for you. I was opposed to it at the time, but your parents were the leaders...and though it pained them to give you away...the survival of our people was important as well." _

_"Mom and dad...gave me away?...they left me to suffer at the hands of that man!" _

_"We did not know what he would do to you Heba. And not long after you were given away, the Pharaoh of Egypt sent his men to slaughter our clan. I managed to escape with your brother...but the rest of our family perished on that horrible day."_

_Torn between wanting to forgive his grandfather and unleashing the torrent of pent up emotions within himself, Heba's face contorted in pain and anger. Solomon gently patted Heba on the head, an apologetic smile upon his lips as his grandson glanced upward into his eyes. _

_"D-Does my brother know about me?" Heba whispered, lowering his head. _

_"No. He does not know he has a twin brother, I chose not to tell him both for his safety and yours. However...I sense that you two will need to reunite soon." _

_Heba furrowed his brows together. "What do you mean grandpa? Is something going to happen?" _

_Solomon looked up sharply into the emptiness behind Heba. _

_"I must go now my dear boy. I will try to contact you again in the future. Know that your parents and I will always love you and your brother." _

_He began to fade from view._

_"Grandpa wait! What is my brother's name!?" _

_"Yugi. Yugi Mutou."_

* * *

Awoken by thrashing and whimpering coming from Heba, Timaeus shook his lover's shoulder in hopes of waking him from whatever nightmare that plagued his dreams. For a while Heba didn't react, but finally amethyst orbs flickered open, then Heba sat up rigidly on the bed, panting for breath and covered in a cold sweat.

"What happened?" Timaeus inquired, holding his lover close.

"I-I had a dream about my grandfather...and I..I know who my brother is."

Timaeus got out of bed, retreating into the bathroom to grab a cool towel to wipe Heba's forehead with. A content sigh filled the air as the damp cloth swished around the back of his neck and body.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Yugi. Yugi Mutou."

* * *

Yugi sneezed loudly.

"Are you alright?" Mahad paused to rest a hand on the small of Yugi's back.

"I'm fine. Just a sneeze," Yugi replied, reaching a hand out to hold onto Mahad's.

Normally Yugi would only do this with Atem but since he was in a foreign kingdom, somehow holding Mahad's hand gave him a sense of peace and security. He didn't care what others thought of him. If it calmed his nerves down significantly then he'll do it. The head of security understood this, allowing Yugi to do so while giving others his infamous death glare if they even glanced at Yugi the wrong way.

The duo were following Yusei and his group towards a forest that was sacred to the whole kingdom, and was supposed to be the home of the Crimson Dragon, the deity that ruled over their home. Yugi was told that that place would be the best for him to call upon the elements, since it was a center of power, and they would be able to aid the Enchanter by calling upon their dragons.

"We're here," Yusei announced, stopping in the center of the forest.

Yugi observed the surrounding area, hearing the trees scream loudly in his head to save them from their torture. Overwhelmed by all of this, the Enchanter clutched his head with both hands, bending down towards the ground in agony.

"Heba? What's wrong?" Mahad knelt next to him.

"The trees...they're crying for help..."

"Let us call upon our dragons to aid you," Jack said to them.

"Yusei said he will explain what these dragons are," Mahad looked at the King.

Yusei raised a hand in the air.

"Stardust Dragon!" he called out in a loud voice.

A loud, unmistakable roar belonging to a dragon filled the sky as the creature descended from the clouds, hovering directly over Yusei's head.

"Are they guardian spirits like your Dark Magician?" Yugi whispered in Mahad's ear.

"They are similar, but not the same."

Stardust Dragon rested on the ground in front of its owner, Yusei rested a hand on the dragon's muzzle, smiling fondly at the friend who had been with him through thick and thin. He knew he could always rely on Stardust Dragon to save him. Turning to the other Signers, Yusei gave a nod of his head. Jack and the other three threw their hands in the air, calling upon their own dragons.

"Red Demon Archfiend!"

"Black Rose Dragon!"

"Black Feather Dragon!"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Lifestream Dragon!"

Yugi gave a loud yelp of shock as five more dragons descended from the sky.

"These are our dragons. They were granted to us by the Crimson Dragon, and each of us has a birthmark on our bodies somewhere that signifies us as Signers. You can think of these guys as the protectors of our kingdom. Each one of them is bound to one of us, and only we can call upon them."

"T-They are here to help me?" Yugi hesitantly asked.

"Yes, they will lend you their power so we can restore our land faster," Jack confirmed.

Hesitantly walking forward towards Stardust, Yugi was mesmerized by the majestic beast, how it towered over him yet he could sense kindness and warmth radiating off in powerful auras. Carefully holding a hand out respectfully, the Enchanter bowed to the dragon, waiting with baited breath to see what would happen.

Stardust Dragon bent its head and allowed Yugi to touch.

"He likes you," Yusei said with a laugh.

"I'm amazed he does. I remember it took Stardust a long time to trust me," Jack mused from where he stood.

Red Demon Archfiend gave a roar in response to Jack's comment.

"Red Demon begs to differ apparently," Akiza said with a chuckle.

Jack blushed furiously. "S-Shut up!" he protested.

While the Signers laughed at Jack's embarrassment, Yugi closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath to concentrate.

"Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Spirit, I call upon you to aid me in my time of need!"

The five sprites appeared before Yugi, startling the Signers as they all stared in awe, having never seen this before in their lives. Transfixed by what was going on, the Signers mentally signaled their dragons to take their positions.

"Let's restore the land," Yugi murmured.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Something will happen to Yugi in the next chapter!_

_Stay tuned to find out what!_

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	29. Capture

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Capture**

"Please have your dragons stand in the corresponding directions of North, South, East, and West. I will need one to stand in the center with me, once the ritual begins, please refrain from coming into the circle or everything will crumble," Yugi explained as he made a symbol on the forest floor with a long twig he found.

Yusei gave a nod in understanding, then directed the dragons to do as the Enchanter said. Lifestream Dragon positioned itself behind Yugi, Leo standing next to his protector while smiling at Yugi. Returning one of his own, the Enchanter closed his eyes in concentration, feeling a swell of energy well up from within his body. The ring on his finger glowed brightly as he drew upon his powers, then he clasped his hands together and began to pray.

"Water, Fire, Earth, Air, you are the four elements we rely on. By the power resting within me as the last Enchanter, I implore you to return this land to what it once was! Rivers and oceans shall return thanks to Water! Fire shall keep the homes of people warm and content! Earth, restore the land to its former glory, and nurture those who rely on you for shelter! Air, purify the sky and bless these people with good fortune for years to come! Spirit, lend your aid to the four and bring back what was once lost! As the last Enchanter of the Mutou Clan, obey my command and heed my prayers!" Yugi shouted, throwing his arms over his head.

The four main elements flew out towards the four directions, guided by the other four dragons. Once in position the elements all began to glow their natural color. The ground began to rumble loudly, the skies grew dark with clouds thundering in the distance. Even Yusei and his friends were startled by this sudden shift in weather. The only one who seemed to be unfazed was Mahad, the Egyptian keeping a careful eye on Yugi as he stood next to a tree.

Sweat beaded around Yugi's forehead as he concentrated on channeling the powers into restoring the land. This was the first time he'd ever had to use his powers in such a vast way, and it was certainly taking a toll on his body. After what seemed like an eternity, Spirit told him to open his eyes and the change was immediate.

Where desolate ground and barren rocks once stood was now replaced by a lush, green meadow with tall grass swaying gently in the wind. Slowly turning around to admire what was the outcome, Yugi could see trees in the distance, dancing in the breeze as their green branches fluttered. The steady sound of trickling water nearby told him a river had formed, which meant water had been restored, therefore his job was finished.

"It's so beautiful..." Akiza breathed, swishing her hand through blades of grass.

"Our home...is back," Crow choked back, placing a hand over his mouth as his eyes became suspiciously watery.

"Leo..."

Leo hugged his sister tightly.

Even Yusei was currently being held by Jack as the former hid his face in the nape of the blond's neck. Smiling to himself at the land he had just helped save, Yugi was about to head towards Mahad when a loud screech filled the air. All heads tilted skyward simultaneously in hopes of figuring out what that sound was. The first person to spot it was Mahad, the head of security having been trained to analyze and observe his surroundings.

"Mahad what is it?" Yugi asked nervously.

"It's a condor...a _really _big condor," Mahad answered, eyes widening in shock as the creature drew closer and closer.

That's when they realized it wasn't alone.

"Duck!" Mahad pressed Yugi's head to the floor as talons grazed their heads.

"What's going on?" Jack shouted, ordering his dragon to engage in battle with the mysterious creatures.

"There's a monkey, hummingbird, condor, killer whale, lizard, spider, and a giant!" Leo pointed out.

Ordering Yugi to remain down on the ground, Mahad called upon his Dark Magician to combat one of the mysterious attackers that tried to peck at him. Roars of dragons echoed in the air as Yusei and his friends fought to drive off their attackers. With Dark Magician blasting at the monkey which came too close, Mahad realized what their target was and whirled around.

"Heba!" he shouted at Yugi, throwing a hand forward to order his _Ka _to defend the Enchanter.

"Mahad!" Yugi cried, reaching his own hand out for him to hold onto.

Suddenly a pair of legs dug into his back and Yugi gave a yelp of agony. Feeling the ground shift away from beneath his body, Yugi realized one of the creatures had snatched him up during the commotion.

"Let me go!" he screamed, calling on Earth to help.

Unfortunately he was out of range for the trees to do anything to help him.

"Mahad! Yusei!"

"No!" Mahad cried as Dark Magician sent a blast towards the hummingbird in an attempt to free him.

"Mahad!" Yugi's voice faded as the hummingbird soared away.

With their target caught and in their grasp, the remaining creatures vanished from view.

* * *

-Egypt-

Atem was slumbering in his chambers when a sudden call from Dark Magician jolted him from his dreams. Sitting upright sharply in bed, the Pharaoh listened intently to what Dark Magician was relaying, and then bolted out the door of his room. Running barefoot across the palace floor, Atem headed straight for Set's room on the opposite end of the wing. He pounded vigorously on the door until a rather annoyed—and pissed off— brunet opened it, only to suffer a punch to the face as well.

"What in Ra's name!" Set shouted angrily, stumbling backwards while massaging his nose.

"Set! There is an emergency! Gather the others in the throne room _now_!" Atem roared.

"What is going on!? You'll startle Kisara!" the High Priest hissed, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Kisara was still sleeping.

Kisara stirred upon the bed, cracking an eye open to find Set standing by the door. Wrapping the blanket around her small frame, Kisara went over to stand next to him.

"Pharaoh Atem? What's going on?..." she asked sleepily.

"Forgive me Kisara, I did not mean to wake you up. I have need of Set for an urgent meeting," Atem explained.

"I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep alright?" Set said softly, patting Kisara on the head.

Rubbing her eyes with one hand, Kisara quietly went back to lay down on the mattress, soon falling back into a deep sleep as the blanket shifted with each breath.

"Now what is this ruckus about?" Set demanded.

"Yugi's been captured!"

* * *

Yugi groaned.

Slowly he opened his eyes only to find himself in an unfamiliar area. Wherever he was, it was dark and gloomy, with the only light source as a candle. He tried to move his hands but realized they had been suspended over his head by a pair of chain cuffs. However he was glad his clothes were still on him, but the cuffs would be a hindrance in trying to escape.

"Who goes there?" he asked sharply, hearing a door creak open.

"Ah you are awake. That is very good. I apologize for being rough on you," a rather deep masculine voice said.

The lights flicked on right after that, blinding Yugi temporarily as he blinked rapidly to clear his vision.

That's when he realized there were seven people standing in the room.

"W-Who are you?" he stammered nervously.

"My name is Rex Goodwin, one of the Dark Signers, and leader of our group," the same male introduced.

"Dark Signers?...Are you enemies of Yusei and his friends?" Yugi asked.

Rex gave a chilling laugh, "Do not talk to me about that boy. He is unfit to be king! I will be taking over soon! But to do that I need your cooperation."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the last Enchanter, and our Earthbound Immortals need your power in order to survive and grow," one of the girls spoke up.

"This is Carly Carmine, she is the one who brought you here on Aslla Piscu. The one standing next to her is Misty Tredwell, her Earthbound Immortal is Ccarayhua. The one to the left is Greiger, Chacu Challhua is his Immortal. Kalin Kessler and his Ccapac Apu. Devack controls Cusillu. The one behind is my brother Roman, his Immortal is Uru. And the one you saw earlier, the Condor is Wiraqocha Rasca, which belongs to me."

Yugi tried to call upon the elements to save him but a sharp jolt of electricity shot up his arms the moment his tried.

"Those cuffs were especially made to deliver a small shock every time you try to use your powers. We can't have you running off you see, so be a good little Enchanter and help us in our revenge won't you?" Rex said with a smirk.

"Let me go! I don't belong here!" Yugi protested, struggling to break free of the chains.

"If you do not cooperate, we will start our attack on your beloved home of Egypt and the Pharaoh."

Amethyst eyes enlarged in shock upon hearing this.

"Yes. We know of your relationship with the Pharaoh. We have spies all over this land after all...now if you do not wish for harm to come to him or your home, I suggest you lend us your aid willingly."

"Never!" Yugi spat defiantly.

Another jolt of electricity raced down his body.

"Gah!"

"We can keep this up all day little Enchanter. Think about it soon or everyone you know is in jeopardy. I'll leave you to think about this, Carly you take the first watch."

Carly stepped forward as the remaining Signers retreated from the room.

Yugi panted heavily as a steady interval of electricity emitted from the cuffs.

'_Atem...help me..._'

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Yugi has been captured!_

_How long will he last before he breaks D:_

_See you all next time!  
_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	30. Carly's Past

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Carly's Past**

Labored breathing filled the air as Yugi hung by his wrists. It had to have been at least three hours, yet there still seemed to be no signs of reprieve from this continuous torture of electricity filling his body. By now his mind no longer registered the pain, all senses and limbs having gone numb after the first hour passed. He no longer had the strength to even move a pinky. Even his mind was beginning to go blank as his head slowly drooped over.

_Yugi, be strong my dear_.

Spirit spoke inside his mind.

_I don't know how much more I can take of this..._

_The girl who is watching you, I sense no pulse emitting from her at all. _

Amethyst eyes slightly widened in shock and understanding.

_You mean?..._

_Yes. She is dead, but by some dark magic or another, her body still functions as if she were alive. _

_Perhaps I can find out more about these Dark Signers. _

Tentatively the Enchanter lifted his gaze. "Carly was it?" he rasped in a hoarse voice.

Carly looked in his direction. "What do you want?" she spat out.

"You're not alive are you?" Yugi jumped straight to the point.

For a moment the Dark Signer was stunned that this mere boy could tell she was dead, then her expression hardened even more so, and she haughtily flipped her hair.

"Yes. I am dead. All the Dark Signers are. We are given new life through our Earthbound Immortals in order to have our revenge," she said with a sick smile.

"Revenge on who?"

"The one who ruined my life and caused my death," she spat bitterly.

Yugi waited for her to finish.

"Jack Atlas."

* * *

"Jack? Are you in here?" Yusei opened the door to their room and found his lover sitting on the bed, holding a pair of glasses in his hand.

Pushing the door all the way back at the sight of his lover staring at the spectacles, Yusei went over to sit down beside the blond, gently covering Jack's hand with his own. Purple eyes locked onto royal blue ones, and Yusei was able to glimpse into his lover's soul for a brief moment. He knew Jack still blamed himself for Carly's death, even if it had already been almost two years. It was the main reason why he fell sick in the first place, the stress was too much for his body to handle.

"Are you still grieving over her death?" Yusei softly asked, his tone becoming more understanding.

"She died because of me...if I hadn't refused her to the point it drove her insane...she'd still be alive today."

Yusei knew what Jack meant.

Prior to them becoming lovers, Jack had a history with Carly. The two of them met during a ball held in the castle by the previous king, and their attraction was quickly kindled after that night. For a while they met whenever they could, which wasn't hard since Jack was the son of a influential Lord and Lady, while Carly was the daughter of a Baron, which made her a Baroness set to inherit the Carmine estate after her father's death. Jack too, was the heir to the Atlas estate, and was to be granted the title of Earl by the King for his services to the kingdom.

Everything was fine until Yusei reappeared in Jack's life.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't shown up when I did...she wouldn't have had to die and none of this would have happened," Yusei lowered his head.

Yusei was the son of Duke Fudo and Duchess Fudo, who had a high standing in society and was beloved by everyone. Young but quite intelligent for his age, Yusei soon became the talk of the town when he devised a machine that could help harness energy and water, thereby reducing the amount of labor required for farmers on the field. By this time Jack and Carly were already engaged to be married, but when Jack saw Yusei, he broke it off under the pretext of not being ready for marriage at his age.

However there was another reason why the blond did what he did.

The two had already promised their hearts to one another as children, back when Jack and Yusei lived quite close to one another until the latter followed his parents to another part of the kingdom for business. It may sound strange to those first hearing the story, but both of them knew immediately they were destined to be soulmates. It was just something they could tell.

Needless to say this drove Carly mad with jealousy and envy.

She had been in love with Jack for quite a long time, and just when she was about to become his wife, Yusei came in the picture and shattered her perfect life.

Carly then began to plot ways to sabotage their relationship, and she was almost successful if it weren't for the interference of Akiza and Crow. Unable to cope with so many failures and being disowned by her family, she took her own life by jumping off a building to her death, startling everyone within the palace and especially Jack himself.

"No. It's not your fault Yusei. I simply thought you would never come back after that day," Jack replaced the glasses back inside a drawer.

Jack held Yusei closely as the two became lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"I came back to life to avenge myself and to claim Jack as a Dark Signer as well!" Carly finished, smiling at her own thoughts.

Yugi remained silent.

He would never have thought there was such a tragic past to Carly's story.

"You loved him didn't you?" he murmured.

"Yes. I loved him with everything I had. And Yusei took it all from me...like sand slipping away between my fingers. That's why I came back to life. That's why I want Yusei dead so I can have Jack to myself," the Dark Signer turned to stare at the wall.

"Jack loves Yusei, and Yusei loves Jack. I've seen how strong their feelings for one another are."

"Jack betrayed me!" Carly screamed at the Enchanter.

Yugi shook his head. "No. He loved you as well Carly, but he loved Yusei more."

_There is a bit of humanity left within her. I can sense it, you have to find a way to bring it out and perhaps I can free her from the influence of Aslla Piscu. _

Spirit's words echoed within Yugi's head.

"If you love Jack like you say, then shouldn't his happiness be your first priority?"

"..."

A knock on the door interrupted the two as Misty appeared.

"It's my turn to keep watch. Go rest up Carly, you look shaken."

Carly left the room without another word.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_The Signers will have to face their counterparts. _

_We have now officially entered the Dark Signers arc of this story. _

_We'll see more of Atem in the next chapter :P _

_Until next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	31. Alliance

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alliance**

Atem wasted no time.

He gathered the remaining Keepers of the Items and immediately told them about his plan.

Naturally he was met with objections from them, as the thought of having their Pharaoh leave Egypt at a crucial time like this was unheard of.

"My Pharaoh you must not act so hastily! Egypt needs you more than ever," Karim said as Atem paced the room.

"Yugi is in danger! I can't just leave him to die!" Atem answered angrily.

"You are not thinking clearly cousin, what will you do even should you arrive in Yusei's kingdom? Neither of you know where Yugi has been taken, and even if you did, how do you plan on fighting these enormous animals Mahad spoke of?" the High Priest questioned.

Atem slammed a hand angrily on the table.

"I do not care! I have gone through the Underworld and back to be with Yugi! I will _not _abandon him at a crucial time like this!"

Isis calmly walked over to where Atem stood. "My Pharaoh, my Necklace has failed to reveal where Yugi is being held. Please do not recklessly throw yourself into danger like this. You are the Pharaoh. The Son of Horus, and our rightful leader."

"Isis...not you too," Atem sighed in defeat.

"Listen to her words cousin. We will get Yugi back, but we will do so with a plan."

The Pharaoh rounded on the High Priest. "How do you propose we do that then?" he inquired angrily.

"An alliance."

* * *

"Yusei you are giving me a headache," Crow complained as he watched his friend pace the room for the hundredth time.

Ever since their return from the area where Yugi had used his power to restore the land, Yusei had been pacing non-stop in an attempt to think of a way to retrieve the Enchanter from whatever it was that had taken him. In all his time as king of his land, not once did the Signer hear of such animals like the ones they witnessed.

"What were those things that attacked?" Akiza murmured, loud enough for the others to hear.

"You tell me. I'm still trying to work on believing," Jack muttered, taking hold of Yusei's hand and pulling the latter onto his lap.

"J-Jack!"

"You need to calm down, and your pacing is also giving me a headache," the blond smugly responded.

Mahad was the only one who had his eyes closed, deep in thought as he communicated telepathically with those back in Egypt through Dark Magician.

"Mahad? Are you alright?" Luna gently rested a hand on the Egyptian's forearm.

"I am merely communicating with those back home," he informed the young Signer.

"Woah! You can do that? Is it like magic?" Leo gushed from beside his sister.

Though times were tense and the Egyptian needed to focus on finding Yugi, he could not help but let out an amused chuckled. Of course he couldn't blame young Leo for asking such a question, since they probably never saw a _Ka _until he called upon Dark Magician. Perhaps now would be a good time to summon his spirit, since Atem wished to speak with Yusei anyways.

Raising a hand in the air, the head of security called upon Dark Magician, the ethereal being appearing with a flash of bright light. Everyone aside from Mahad shielded their eyes from this, and when their hands were removed, everyone leaped out of their seats at the sight of seeing a spirit.

"That is so cool!" Crow exclaimed.

"And he's quite good looking," Akiza added with a small smirk.

"Awesome!"

"King Yusei, my Pharaoh wishes to speak with you through Dark Magician," Mahad turned his attention to the young ruler.

Yusei lifted his head up from Jack's shoulder, fixating his gaze upon the spirit that hovered in the air in front of Mahad.

"Long time no see my friend," came Atem's voice through the spirit's lips.

"I wish this was a time where we could catch up, but I'm afraid more pressing matters require our attention. I am sure you are aware that Yugi has been taken...or kidnapped by creatures we have yet to seen?" Yusei cut straight to the point.

"Yes. I am arranging for a boat to take us to your kingdom right this minute, but do you have any idea who is behind this kidnapping?"

Everyone, not just Yusei, could sense the tension in Atem's voice despite speaking through Dark Magician. Of the ones present in the room, Jack was the only one who felt just how urgent this situation was. He couldn't blame the Pharaoh for wanting to come over immediately. He would do the same if Yusei was the one kidnapped in Yugi's place. He would tear apart every inch of the Earth until his beloved was back in his arms.

"We do not know as of right now, but I have scouts across my kingdom searching for signs of these mysterious beasts. I must apologize that we have to meet this way, where it not urgent, I'd invite you over for a nice chat and a small feast."

"Another time my friend," Dark Magician shifted his position to face Mahad. "Do whatever you can to assist Yusei and his friends. I will arrive with the others in the morning, then we will combine our efforts to find our mysterious kidnapper."

Mahad bowed.

"Understood my Pharaoh," he responded instantly.

* * *

Labored breathing filled the air, each one fainter than the previous. Yugi struggled for breath as he was hung by his wrists, the area where the course rope dug into his skin had turned bloody and raw. His feet barely touched the ground but the Enchanter didn't care. His body was on the verge of collapse if he wasn't released soon. He was left like this for three days? Or was it four? He barely even knew what day it was anymore.

Something cold splashed over his face, shocking him awake as amethyst eyes snapped open.

Carly was standing in front of him, bucket in hand, evident that she was the one who threw the water on him.

"Wake up," she said in a cold voice.

"What...do...y-you...want..." Yugi whispered in an inaudible voice.

The Dark Signer stepped aside to reveal Rex standing behind, the leader of the group came to see him virtually every day he was kept imprisoned in this blasted place.

"Have you thought about my offer?" he asked, adjusting his gloves while speaking.

"I...will...never...help..."

Rex made a noise then waved a hand at Carly.

The door slammed shut as the two departed, leaving the Enchanter on his own again. Mustering the last of his strength, Yugi called upon the only spirit he could depend on to deliver his message.

"S-Spirit..."

_Yugi, what is it? _

"F-Find...Mahad...tell him...where I am...hurry!"

Spirit disappeared without another word.

"Atem..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Sorry for not updating in a long time! _

_I've been busy lately. _

_The next few chapters will probably be short as well._

_I'll do my best to make it long if I can. _

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	32. Rescue

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rescue**

Yusei and his group were already at the port awaiting the arrival of Atem's ship, which wasn't hard to spot because it was rather decorated and the oars were tipped in silver, which was typical of royal Egyptian barges. Mahad stood next to Yusei, keeping a steady gaze upon the boat until she was safely docked at the harbor. After a wooden board was set down to allow the passengers to disembark, the first one off there was Atem, the Pharaoh clad in a simple chiton skirt with a matching tunic, though he kept the purple cape around his shoulders.

"Atem, still the same as before," Yusei greeted.

"It's good to see you as well," Atem responded as the two friends grasped hands.

Atem could feel his keepers stir briefly at the sight of him shaking hands with Yusei.

"We don't have much time. Tell me what you know that may help me find Yugi," Atem said.

Yusei sighed softly. "Yugi helped us restore the land to what it was, but just when we were about to return to the palace, an enormous bird appeared from nowhere and carried him off to a place even we have no idea of."

"An enormous bird? I was not aware your kingdom housed such gigantic beasts," Set scoffed.

Jack glared angrily at the High Priest. "Watch what you say Set," he hissed in warning.

The Pharaoh held a hand to restrain his cousin before a brawl could erupt between the two.

Mahad was watching quietly from his place beside Isis when Spirit suddenly materialized before the head of security. Shocked to see her appear from nowhere, Mahad nearly tripped over his sandals if Shada hadn't steadied him in time. The commotion drew Atem's attention towards him, and upon spotting Spirit, immediately rushed over to see what she had to say.

"Spirit! Why are you here?" Atem inquired.

_Yugi is in grave danger_.

"Where is he! Take me to him!" the Pharaoh was beside himself, almost jumping on the ethereal being if he didn't remember in time that she was non-corporeal.

_He is in a isolated area to the north of here. His conditional is extremely fragile, even I don't know how much longer he will be able to hold on._

"Take me there!"

Spirit began to float away from the group, guiding them towards the area where Yugi was being held.

* * *

The Enchanter coughed violently as another bucket of ice water was thrown on him.

He had lost count of how many times he had fainted over the past hour, being tortured at the hands of Carly and another Dark Signer he couldn't remember the name of. Carly would whip his body relentlessly until he passed out from the pain, then water would be poured to awaken him, and the process would repeat over and over. Every part of him ached, and Yugi wanted nothing more than to pass to the next life.

"Ready to cooperate with us yet?" Carly asked, lowering the whip.

Yugi no longer had the strength to even shake his head. His ragged breathing echoed loudly in the empty room, indicating he was on the verge of collapse. If it weren't for his bound wrists which kept him hanging, he would have long crumpled into a heap on the ground. He already lost feeling in his wrists, which were raw and bloody from being rubbed against the course rope.

"He's hard to break isn't he?" Kalin drawled, readying another bucket of ice water.

"Too bad Rex won't let us take this _too _far," Carly said in disappointment, putting the whip on the table.

Yugi was too weak to respond as he hung there.

* * *

Spirit led the group towards an abandoned house that was far from where the central city New Domino City stood. The moment they crossed into Satellite territory, Yusei and Crow both knew why their dragons had a hard time finding out where Yugi was being located. The Satellite was the slum area of their kingdom. Many people here lived in poverty and faced diseases and crime every day of their lives. No one from New Domino City would dare venture here on their own accord.

"The slums...no wonder why we couldn't find Yugi," Jack murmured.

"We were focusing on the wrong area," Yusei added.

"How much farther?" Atem spoke up from behind Yusei.

_We are nearly there. I can feel Yugi's life is growing weaker by the second, you cannot delay in his rescue! _

That only made Atem more eager to rescue his beloved Enchanter.

_There, in that abandoned house. Yugi is being held underground in a room_.

The house Spirit brought them to looked normal enough on the outside, but the group could sense a powerful aura hanging in the sky above. Yusei and his friends felt their signs begin to burn and they all drew up their sleeves as the birthmarks glowed even brighter.

"Our birthmarks are glowing," Luna commented.

"This is the first time it's ever glowed this bright," Leo whispered.

"Be careful inside, and if anything happens, call upon your dragons."

Yusei and Atem broke off into two groups without speaking, with the latter in charge of rescuing Yugi. Nodding briefly at his cousin, Atem stepped aside as Set harshly kicked the door down.

Then they charged in.

* * *

The sound of the door breaking drew Carly and Kalin's attention as the Dark Signers stood up from where they were seated.

"What was that?" Carly asked sharply.

"It can't be Rex and the others. They all have the key to this place," Kalin said.

"Intruders then. Let's get rid of them before things get nasty," the female Dark Signer headed for the door.

"What of the Enchanter?"

"Just lock the door. He can't go anywhere in his state."

Yugi barely heard the door close as his eyes drooped down.

* * *

"We'll meet up at the entrance to the Satellite," Yusei said once they were in the house.

Atem acknowledged this with a nod of his head, then ran past Yusei into the darkness of the house. Set was right behind him while Mahad and the others split up to search the entirety of the building. Yusei and his friends stood guard at the entrance, in case the kidnapper decided to return, at least they could buy Atem and his group some time to find Yugi and bring him to safety.

"Little one hang in there," Atem whispered, searching for signs of a door that led to the basement.

_Over here my pharaoh. _

Spirit appeared and indicated towards a door at the end of the hall.

Again the High Priest broke it down with a kick.

It was too dark to see anything but Atem sensed two powerful foes were currently heading towards their direction. He made a movement with his wrist, and Set hid behind a corner of the door while the Pharaoh took the other. The cousins held their breaths as the footsteps grew louder and louder, until they were directly in front of where they were hidden.

Set jumped first, throwing himself onto the first person, the two of them crashing onto the floor with a thud. Atem mirrored his cousin's movements and tackled the second person, only to discover it was a girl from her long hair and high-pitched gasp of surprise.

"Who are you!" she shrieked, breaking free of Atem's grip and swung her leg about.

If Atem hadn't trained himself to fight back in Egypt, that kick would have rendered him unconscious. Thankfully he brought his hands up in time to deflect the blow, catching her leg and swinging himself around, making her spin in the air before landing harshly on her back.

"Carly!"

Set kept a strong grip on the guy who was trying to break free from his grip.

"Use your Rod!" Atem ordered, pinning Carly down against the floor.

The High Priest managed to grab his Millennium Item and activated it, but then he discovered his Rod had no effect on the two.

"It's not working!" he cried.

Atem didn't have time to respond. The girl suddenly arched her head back, catching him right on the nose. The Pharaoh stumbled backwards from the force of her hit, holding a hand against his face. She didn't hit hard enough to draw blood, but it still stunned Atem nonetheless. He saw her raise her leg for another kick, but didn't have enough time to react.

"Stop!"

Mahad and Isis appeared just in time, the former catching Carly right before she could kick Atem in the chest.

"We'll handle this. Go find Yugi!" Isis shouted.

The Pharaoh grabbed a torch off the wall and ran down the stairs.

* * *

When Atem came upon a door at the bottom of the stairs, he threw himself against the wood multiple times until it finally gave way. A harsh kick from him broke a hole large enough for him to squeeze through. Upon entering the darkened room, the light from the torch illuminated Yugi, and what he saw will forever haunt his dreams.

Yugi hung by his wrists, a pool of blood spreading underneath his feet, his body covered with lash wounds, his clothing tattered and torn from abuse, while his head was hanging against his chest. His beautiful locks were caked with dried blood and sticking up in odd directions. For a second Atem thought his little one was dead, until he caught sight of weak breathing.

"Yugi!" he rushed over.

His little one didn't respond.

Grabbing a small dagger hidden in the folds of his robes, Atem cut away the course rope that kept his lover bound, catching him as the small body fell against the floor.

"Yugi! Yugi!"

Amethyst eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Atem..."

"Don't talk! I'll get you out of here," Atem removed the purple cloak from around his shoulders, gently wrapping it around Yugi's body.

"Hurts..."

Sliding his arms underneath Yugi's back, Atem began to lift his lover up when Yugi let out a cry of agony. In his haste to save him, Atem had forgotten he saw lash wounds across Yugi's back as well. It took him a while to find an area where he could touch without causing his little one anymore pain. Holding Yugi tightly against his chest, Atem ran back up the stairs and met up with his cousin.

"Set!"

"We managed to subdue the two," Set indicated towards the tied up duo sitting on the floor in front of Mahad.

"You won't get away with this!" the girl yelled.

"Rex will stop you all!" her male companion added.

Ignoring them as they continued their rants, the Pharaoh held Yugi against him as the rest of his group gathered around.

"Oh Ra! What has happened to Yugi!" Isis gasped.

"When I find out who did this...I will personally send them to the Underworld!" Atem said through clenched teeth.

"Let's get out of here and meet up with Yusei and his friends," Mahad suggested.

Cradling an unconscious Yugi against him, Atem made for the entrance to meet up with Yusei. Along the way Yugi cried out when his wounds were jostled, and Atem murmured apologetic words the entire time. They finally reached the door only to find themselves face to face with a group of strangers that were currently engaged in battle with Yusei and his friends.

The sky became the battleground for dragons and beasts alike.

"Yusei!" Atem shouted.

"It's too dangerous! Stay back!" Yusei ordered.

Atem glanced at his elders, and they all knew what he wanted them to do.

"Help them," was the order.

The six of them complied.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Battle scene coming next chapter!_

_Dragons/Guardian Spirits vs Nazca Gods! _

_See you all next time._

_Celsius Fate~_


	33. Battle

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story! **

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Battle**

"Yusei, we can't hold up for much longer," Crow grunted, bracing himself as Black Feather Dragon launched another attack.

Jack held a hand against his mouth, coughing loudly, and the metallic scent of blood filled the air. Yusei ran over to his blond lover, catching him just as Jack's knees gave way underneath. Yusei knew what was happening. Jack had pushed himself past his limits and the cost of summoning Red Dragon Archfiend was taking a toll on his body again. Unless this battle ended soon, all of them would be rendered unable to move. It was taking all he had just to keep Stardust summoned, and with the barrage of attacks that were colliding with his dragon, it won't be long before Yusei passed out himself.

"Spiria! Lend us your power!" a feminine voice interjected.

In the sky next to Stardust, a new figure materialized that resembled an Egyptian Goddess. Yusei whipped his head around to find Atem's elders coming to their aid.

"We're here to help you," the same female said.

"Don't get involved in this anymore than needed! Tell Atem to take Yugi and run," Yusei held a hand against his chest, feeling a burst of pain from where Stardust was hurt.

"Now is not the time to play hero," Mahad scolded, raising a hand as Dark Magician unleashed a bolt of purple energy.

"How dare you interfere!" one of the attackers yelled.

Yusei focused his attention back on the black-clad group of people. "We don't know who they are, but their appearance caused our birthmarks to resonate."

"We are the Dark Signers!" the leader declared.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this?!" Yusei demanded.

"Who cares who they are! We need to get out of here!" Crow yelled.

* * *

Rex wasn't counting on the appearance of the Egyptians who were suddenly lending their aid to Yusei and his little circle.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked.

"Don't let them get away with the Enchanter. Dartz paid me too much money for me to let him escape," Rex replied, folding his arms as their Earthbound Immortals continued their assault.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this!?" they heard Yusei cry over the screams of their beasts.

Deciding this was a good chance to finally reveal his schemes, Rex lowered his hood and allowed Yusei to catch a glimpse of his face. Far too long he had waited, bided his time appearing as a trusted council member of Yusei's circle. How he longed for this day to arrive, when he can finally overthrow the brat and take the throne for himself! New Domino City and the Satellite will belong to him!

"Rex! It's Rex!" Akiza cried in shock.

"Rex...why are you doing this," Yusei shouted.

"Those you see before you are all already dead! They were reborn through the hatred harbored in their bodies for you and your friends, and I simply took that and granted them new lives as Dark Signers! You don't deserve to be King, Yusei. That should have belonged to me! But the Crimson Dragon snatched that away and granted you six the birthmarks!" Rex said, waving a hand to signal their Earthbound Immortals to cease their attacks.

* * *

Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow, and Yusei collapsed on their knees when Rex signaled for their beasts to stop their attack. All five panted heavily, looking at their battered Dragons and realizing they wouldn't survive another powerful attack. Yusei twisted his head to the side, observing how Mahad and the others were also breathing heavily. It must be taking a greater strain for them to call their guardian spirits as opposed to the dragons. He knew from past conversations with Atem that their guardian spirits were connected directly to their _ka_, and the more they fought, the greater damage it took on their bodies.

"The Crimson Dragon bestowed Yusei with the right to rule!" Crow yelled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Yea! Yusei is the rightful ruler," Leo chimed in.

"Enough of this! Wiraqocha Rasca, get rid of these eyesores."

The condor from earlier unfurled its giant wings as it began to gather energy for another devestating attack. Yusei knew there was only one thing he could to to protect everyone. Even if it drained a significant amount of his life, he couldn't let his friends die here. Jack must have sensed what his lover was thinking, because the blond chose that moment to wake up and look at Yusei.

"Jack you can't-"

"I won't let you do this alone," Jack said.

Yusei smiled softly at the blond. "Let's do this together."

Together they raised their hands, wincing as they channeled their life into both Stardust and Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon!"

"Red Nova Dragon!"

With identical roars of fury, both dragons glowed brightly, prompting everyone to shield their eyes from the light. Then another roar erupted as both dragons flapped their wings simultaneously, revealing their new forms for the others to see. Jack and Yusei never told their friends about these new forms, since they comprehended the fact that Akiza and Crow would most likely object to their use.

"Protect us!" Yusei ordered.

Both dragons turned their backs against the condor, using their wings to cover everyone as much as possible. It was just in time for Wiraqocha Rasca unleashed its attack at that moment, the powerful blast knocking into Shooting Quasar and Red Nova. Yusei and Jack grunted as they felt their chests tighten in pain, but struggled to hold on until the attack dissipated.

"Yusei..." Jack could feel his vision begin to blur.

"Just a little longer," Yusei responded, covering Jack's hand with his.

Neither had the courage to tell the other they had blood trickling from the corner of their lips.

"Come forth from the heavens! Obelisk the Tormentor!" Atem's voice resounded loudly in the heavens as the Pharaoh raised a hand up.

The Pharaoh decided it was time for him to intervene and lend Yusei a helping hand by calling one of the Egyptian Gods, but before he could fully summon Obelisk, he felt Yugi stir in his arms and immediately ceased. He glanced down and saw Yugi's lips move, words inaudible to his ears, but the unmistakable glow of his hand told Atem that his lover was calling upon an element to aid Yusei.

He lifted his head towards Yusei to see if his hunch was correct.

* * *

Suddenly a surge of power cleared their vision and strengthened their souls significantly. That along enabled the two to empower their dragons to the point where Shooting Quasar and Red Nova were able to overcome the attack. With renewed confidence and courage, Yusei stood up with Jack by his side.

"I have trusted you wrongly Rex, and now you will pay the price for attempting to ruin my kingdom! Begone!" Yusei ordered.

His dragon unleashed an attack that dispelled the beasts Rex and his party were using. Realizing they wouldn't stand a chance right now, Rex had no choice but to order his group to retreat until he thought of a new plan.

The Signers cheered loudly at the victory.

"Yugi!"

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes weakly to see Yusei and Jack struggling with holding the attack back.

"Spirit...come to me," he whispered faintly.

_I am here for you Yugi. _

"Strengthen them...help them...fight off...the enemies..." the Enchanter ordered.

Obeying the orders of his words, Spirit surged into Yusei and Jack's bodies, filling them with power and clearing their bodies of fatigue. Struggling to keep himself conscious, the Enchanter could feel his strength wane while the duo increased. The wounds on his body on served to hinder his channeling abilities.

"Little one, what are you doing!" Atem asked in a horrified voice.

The Enchanter didn't answer, until the dragon under Yusei's command managed to repel their attackers.

"Yugi!" Atem cradled Yugi's body as the Enchanter went limp in his arms.

* * *

"My Pharaoh, are you sure this is wise?" Mahad stood behind Atem aboard their royal barge.

"Yusei understands."

After the battle with Rex was over, Atem left abruptly without saying anything to Yusei. Deep down the Pharaoh perceived Yusei to be a smart man, and would not want to stall his return to Egypt any longer than necessary. The longer Yugi didn't receive treatment for his wounds, the longer his life will be in danger. Even now the Enchanter was placed on Atem's bed, the color drained from his face after strengthening Yusei and Jack.

"What did Yugi do back there?"

Atem's hand stilled in his wiping of Yugi's face. "He summoned Spirit to empower Yusei and Jack despite the weakened state he was in," he said bitterly, angry at himself for being powerless to help his lover.

"He is a pure soul."

"Mahad, leave us alone."

Mahad bowed once and left the room as instructed.

Only then did Atem allow his tears to fall freely down his face.

He felt so helpless.

Powerless.

Unable to do anything.

"Little one...please...hang on. You can't leave me all alone," he murmured.

"Atem..." Yugi's hoarse voice called out.

Crimson eyes immediately locked onto hazy amethyst as Atem gripped Yugi's hand in his own. The cold contrast of their body warmth was another stark reminder that Yugi was not in the clear yet.

"Yugi! Can you hear me?" Atem asked.

"Hurts...body..." Yugi gasped.

Another lump formed in Atem's throat. "I know little one, but bear with me a little longer. Once we return to Egypt, you'll be safe!"

"W-Water..."

Grasping the goblet on the table, Atem maneuvered himself behind Yugi, allowing his head to rest against his shoulder. He held the goblet in front of Yugi's cracked lips, watching as his lover parted them to drink some of the cool liquid. The Enchanter coughed and convulsed, unable to swallow the water. Atem took a drink himself, then pressed his own lips against his lover's, parting them slightly so Yugi would have an easier time swallowing.

"Better?"

Yugi nodded.

"Kiss me..." he breathed.

"But your wounds-"

"Please..."

Atem couldn't refuse his little one's request.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_XD I'm so corny hahahaha_

_Anyone want a fluffy scene between Atem and Yugi next chapter?_

_I think Yugi deserves it for all the tortures he's been put through. _

_So yea, fluffy scene it is heehee._

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	34. Calm Before The Storm

**This story hit me in the middle of the night and was also inspired by a friend's dream of mine hahaha. I need to get this out of my head before it drives me crazy again because of the stupid plot bunnies! God I don't get why they couldn't bother me while I was on winter break, but no, they choose to attack when classes have started back up for me! -dodges as another one flies over my head- but anyways, I will do my best to survive this while typing the story!**

**Summary: Yugi is an Enchanter, the last of his race, with the ability to manipulate the elements. Ordered by his late grandfather to keep his identity hidden from the world, Yugi tries his best to live his every day life. When he is forced to reveal his status to save the Prince of Egypt, Yugi's life spirals into chaos as a battle for the last Enchanter ravages the land...**

**Shipping: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise!**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whispers of the Enchanter**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Calm Before The Storm**

Yugi slept fitfully as he tossed and turned many times during the night, eventually tousling Atem from his own slumber. The Pharaoh tried to fall back asleep but it soon became clear that his little one was having nightmares of his capture.

"Yugi?" Atem murmured quietly.

Amethyst eyes fluttered open.

"A-Atem?" the latter whispered hoarsely.

"I'm here," Atem cradled Yugi against his body.

"Where are we?..."

"Aboard my royal barge on our return to Egypt," the Pharaoh replied smoothly.

"What about Yusei and the others?"

"Yusei understands that my first priority is to get you back to Egypt."

Too weak to do any more conversing with the Pharaoh, Yugi closed his eyes and fell back asleep. This time his body did not tremble nor shake, as if Atem's simple touch was enough to drive away the nightmares that plagued his mind. Atem gently caressed his lover's face, his heart aching at the scars that marred his porcelain skin.

The Dark Signers will pay for what they did.

He will not rest until Rex and his cohorts were buried six feet under and guarded by the Medjai for eternity.

A knock at the door interrupted Atem's thoughts.

"Yes?" he called out.

"We are nearly there my Pharaoh," Mahad's voice answered from the other side.

"I understand."

They were almost home.

* * *

"Your pacing is giving me a headache!" Akiza groaned as she grabbed Crow's arm roughly.

"It bothers me to see Jack like that!" the latter retorted.

"We're all worried," Luna chimed in.

The four of them were gathered outside of the room Yusei shared with Jack. After fighting off Rex and the Dark Signers, Jack collapsed in Yusei's arms and their leader rushed him back to their home. Akiza wanted to tell her two friends that they were bleeding, but the look in their eyes stopped her words. When she saw Shooting Quasar Dragon and Red Nova Dragon emerge, her first thoughts were that they mastered a new form of their guardian spirits. Then she realized that these forms would drain their life even faster.

"Yusei and Jack's new dragon forms..."

The other three fell silent.

They were thinking the same thing she was.

"Will they die?" Leo asked tearfully.

"Nonsense! Yusei and Jack are tougher than we think," Crow said in an attempt to cheer them up.

The door to the room opened and Yusei emerged looking exhausted.

"Yusei!"

"How is he?" Akiza asked.

"He's sleeping," Yusei answered.

* * *

Shada and Shimon were waiting for Atem at the port when the barge finally pulled up in the middle of the night. Gently cradling Yugi in his arms so as not to disturb his slumber, the Pharaoh stepped off the ship and met with his two protectors.

"Shimon please take care of him," Atem said.

Shimon gave a nod and took Yugi from Atem's arms, though the latter immediately began crying out for the Pharaoh loudly.

"It seems he can sense who is touching him," he remarked.

Atem couldn't help but give a small chuckle as Shamon passed the latter back into his arms. True to his words, Yugi settled down immediately and made no noise whatsoever.

"I guess I'll have to carry him back to the palace then," Atem said.

"Your carriage awaits you," Shada informed him.

* * *

_"You have done well my dear," Spirit said. _

_Yugi smiled as the familiar form of his element manifested herself. _

_"I feel so tired though...like I can't regain my full energy no matter how much I try." _

_"Your body needs time and rest to heal properly." _

_"But...am I going to die?..." _

_"If you can form a bond with someone then you won't," the element answered. _

_A warm feeling crept onto Yugi's cheeks as he immediately thought of Atem. _

_"It seems you have a ideal partner," Spirit noted with a smile. _

_"But I don't know if he feels the same way..." _

_"Ask him."_

* * *

Yugi awoke to Atem sleeping next to him in the enormous bed that certainly belonged to the Pharaoh. Pushing himself upward into a sitting position, amethyst orbs slowly scanned his surroundings, and for a second the foreign environment caused him to relapse into his period of being tortured. Only when he focused himself and took several deep breaths did he remember that Atem rescued him from the clutches of Rex.

"Are you awake?" Atem's voice inquired.

"Did I wake you?" Yugi apologized.

"You were restless," the Pharaoh opened his arms, and that's when Yugi realized the latter was shirtless.

He immediately hid his blush by pulling the blanket up to his face.

Atem chuckled at this.

"Are you still shy at seeing me without a shirt on?" Atem teased.

"Says who!?" Yugi shot back.

Reaching a hand over the Pharaoh pulled a slightly protesting Enchanter against his chest.

"It feels surreal to have you back in my arms," the Pharaoh murmured.

"I can't believe you managed to save me..."

"It is all thanks to Yusei and his friends."

"All this because of me...it would be better if I didn't exist," Yugi said.

"Don't you ever say that."

Tears began to fall from those beautiful orbs that mesmerized Atem back then, and the Pharaoh reached out to wipe away the salty droplets with his thumb.

"You're worth fighting for," he assured.

Loud hiccups filled the air.

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

"Promise you won't ever leave me?"

"Why would I leave you?"

"Promise me," Yugi whispered.

Atem sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

"Damn it! We lost the Enchanter!" Carly said angrily, slamming a hand on the table.

"We'll get him back," Rex assured.

The others had gone out to search for signs or news of the Enchanter and his whereabouts, though Rex had a feeling their target was already back in Egypt under the watchful eye of the accursed Pharaoh who reigns.

Atem.

Rex will never let the man forget the humiliation he endured.

Never.

"I will have my revenge," Rex swore out loud.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Holy hell it's been two years since I updated. _

_I'm still alive though!_

_Just really busy XD _

_I'll try to update this story when possible!  
_

_Here's some fluff to help in the mean time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


End file.
